


A Spark Of Hope

by DanieMarie



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Ben is Rey's co-pilot, Canon Compliant, Dream Sharing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finn can't figure people out, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Yoda - Freeform, Grey Jedi, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, No love for C-3PO, POV Multiple, Poe and Kylo really hate each other, Poe cares for Finn almost as much as his X-Wing, Poor Naboo gets taken over again, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey can be a little blood thirsty...and Kylo loves her for it., Rey gets to pick a last name, Rey really loves food!, Sharing a Bed, Spot the fun Easter Eggs in some scenes!, Twist on Dark Side Cave, happy ending!, reylo GOODNESS, stowaway pet Porg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 71,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieMarie/pseuds/DanieMarie
Summary: The remaining members of the RESISTANCE have found sanctuary on the planet Naboo. General Leia Organa has called on the representatives of the remaining members of the New Republic to convene and discuss the threat of the FIRST ORDER. During her fight to rally new allies, Leia succumbed to the effects of exposure while in space. Now the future of the Resistance has been left to Commander D’Acy and Poe Dameron. After attempting to read the sacred Jedi texts, young Rey now undertakes the task of learning what she can in hopes to save her friends and what is left of the Resistance. But her dreams of an unknown planet are causing her to think the Force has her on a different path, and is unsure of what to do. Meanwhile, the First Order has begun taking over Core worlds, and under Supreme Leader Kylo Ren’s rule, they have been able to do so with little bloodshed. However, he has called to him the Knights of Ren to aid him in his search for the remaining Resistance members. But, General Hux feels these tactics make the First Order appear weak and suspicion over Snoke’s death has been growing. Hux now seeks an opportunity to remove Kylo Ren once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my idea for what Episode 9 could be like. I've tried my best to keep all the characters just as they have been portrayed in the films and to stick with as much canon filled world-building as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get the best out of this story I want you to treat it as though you are watching a Star Wars movie (side swipes, sound effects, and score included!). This story does cut to several points of view and focuses on what several different characters are doing, just like in the movies. I've also tried my very best to provide quirks that are noticed during each actor/actresses performances and to keep dialog as close to sounding in-character as possible. I've also tried to pace it so that key characters can grow into the arcs I've set for them. Enjoy!

   

   The _Finalizer_ exited hyperspace and came to hover near the other four Star Destroyers already posted above the planet Chandrila. An Upsilon-class command shuttle left one of the shuttle bays and quickly made it’s decent down to the planet. Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, watched from the commander’s chair as they flew towards Hanna City. He had ordered the city be taken over and the Chandrila Senate House destroyed, so he was pleased to see it appeared to be burning in the distance. He had been looking forward to his arrival to oversee it’s take over. It seemed only fitting, since he was born here.  

   AT-STs stomped along the streets while the white armor of Stormtroopers dotted the ground. Kylo wasn’t wanting to kill everyone within the city, but a swift defeat had to be carried out if the First Order was to quickly gain control of the local forces. He ordered his command ship to land in the open space near the Senate Plaza. There was one place in particular he wanted to visit.

   A wave of Stormtroopers ran inside one of the housing spires to secure it and keep anyone from leaving. Kylo entered the building and made his way to the top floor. Using the Force, he forced apart the doors and motioned for the troopers to stand guard as he entered his childhood home.

   The air inside was stale. Apparently his mother had kept the place but had not lived in it for several years. A hollowed feeling filled his heart. The memories he had were still as sharp and clear as they had been all those years ago. He walked around the sitting area and recalled how he had sat there, alone, for hours on end reading and studying in order to occupy his time. Occasionally his mother’s annoying droid, C-3PO, would try to engage him in some conversation but he quickly grew tired of the droid and would go to his room and lock the door.

   Kylo made his way into what was once his room. Some of his old toy ships still sat around, arranged so as to look tidy and proper. His mother must have done that after she sent him off to Luke. He went over to his window and looked out over Senate Plaza. More AAL Troop Transports were landing, with fresh rows of Stormtroopers. His mother would never have imagined this sight. She had helped build the New Republic from this place and had spent most of her time at the Senate House rather than with him. He found it ironic that he would be the one to destroy all that she had worked so hard to build. But at this thought a small shadow of guilt came over him. Seeing this would have crushed her, and the thought filled him with sadness rather than joy. He reflected on that for a moment, before dismissing the feeling of weakness and walking away from his past.

   “I want everyone made to leave this building. Once it’s empty, destroy it,” he ordered.

*****

   Still aboard the _Finalizer_ , General Armitage Hux quickly made his way to the main boardroom, where the rest of High Command was waiting for him. General Peavey, Colonel Kaplan, Captain Opan, and Commander Malarus all rose from their seats as Hux and a Quality Assurance officer entered the room. The officer stood off to the side while Hux sat at the head of the table.

   “You all know why I’ve summoned you here on such short notice. Something must be done about our new Supreme Leader.”

   Commander Malarus raised her eyebrow. “I don’t see why. He hasn’t hindered the Order’s advancements in any way that I’ve seen. Some actually seem to have accepted his rule rather easily.”

   Hux glared at her then waved for the Quality Officer to come to the table.

   “It is my belief that our dear Supreme Leader conspired with the enemy and killed Leader Snoke, in order to claim the throne for himself.”

   The rest of High Command looked to the officer. The main turned on the hologram and began to play through images he and his division had taken of Snoke’s throne room, before finally evacuating the _Supremacy._  

   “A small escape pod was brought into hanger D-9 and was met by Troop DK-087, led by Kylo Ren, on the day of the attack. The pod contained a woman, the same woman that aided in the return of a sought after Resistance droid to the enemy and who Kylo Ren captured and brought to Starkiller base for interrogation. This woman apparently was able to escape and wound him and aided in the attack that lead to the destruction of the base. Once in custody aboard the _Supremacy_ , the lightsaber she had brought with her was confiscated by Kylo Ren and our troops escorted her to the central lift area. Kylo Ren then dismissed the troopers and escorted the woman to Snoke’s throne room himself. It was about thirty minutes after her arrival that the Supremacy was split in two by the Resistance cruiser. General Hux went to the throne room and found all of the Praetorian Guards dead and Snoke himself cut in two. Kylo Ren was found in the middle of the room, unconscious. When he came too he claimed that the woman, who’s also a Force wielder, had killed Snoke.”

   “So what evidence is there that Kylo Ren killed Snoke?” asked Colonel Kaplan.

   “Well sir, we find it odd that a single person could have taken on eight elite guards and two Force users and still lived to escape, all while presumably unarmed. One of the guard’s body had been shredded, the other seven had been cut down by what could have only been from a lightsaber, same as for Leader Snoke. He had been cut cleanly in half. According to Hux, Snoke’s lower half was seated on his throne when he arrived, leading us to suspect Leader Snoke was not expecting an attack. Also the body of the guards were scattered on opposite sides, three on one side and four on the other. It seems unlikely that two different areas of battle occurred when there was just only one enemy. And as General Hux pointed out, Kylo Ren may have been rendered unconscious, but was still alive. This woman chose not to kill him, unlike everyone else in the room. And upon his revival, Kylo Ren was said to have shown little concern over Leader Snoke’s death and forced General Hux into accepting that he was now the Supreme Leader.”

   The members of High Command sat quietly and thought over this new information.

   “Thank you officer, you may leave us.”

   The Quality Officer saluted then left the room.

   General Peavey looked over to Hux. “If this is true, Ren has committed the highest act of treason.”

   “Agreed,” Captain Opan nodded.

   “And the woman’s escape pod had been on a trajectory towards the ship. She wasn’t brought in; she came willingly. And Ren knew she was coming,” Hux explained calmly.  

   “Ren is not known for his leniency or forgiveness", Kaplan mused. "I find it surprising that he did not kill her after the interrogation and that she was able to escape him, what, twice you said? Even striking him down but letting him live. And yet she returns to him, then spares his life again, before escaping him a third time. And suddenly he seems to have softened his view of how we are to treat our takeovers. Most unusual.”

   “I also find that unusual,” stated Malarus.

   “What do you propose we do General?” Kaplan asked, looking over at Hux.

   Hux rose from his chair and paced the room. “We could send a number of troops after him but that would prove difficult, given his abilities.”

   “Perhaps we could sway his Knights of Ren. Get them to assassinate him for us. Or poison him?” suggested Commander Malarus.

   Hux thought about that. It was a possibility. “The Knights of Ren are due to arrive soon, though I don’t know how deeply loyal they are to him. They mostly did Snoke’s bidding. Poisoning him would be effective, but he can be quite paranoid at times so I’m not sure a good opportunity would present itself.”

   “The girl is clearly of some importance to him. Perhaps we could use her as bait?”

   “We could, but we still don’t know where her and the rest of the Resistance are hiding.”

   Hux walked back to the head of the table. “Regardless, we are all in agreement he should be removed from the seat of power?”

   “Agreed,” stated Malarus.

   “If he is conspiring with the enemy, then yes. We may have lost both the _Supremacy_ and Starkiller to the fact that he has been working with this...Jedi.”

   Captain Opan’s revelation sunk into the rest of them and Hux's anger started to boil over. Had Ren just killed the girl and taken the droid they probably would have destroyed all of the New Republic by now and would have complete control of the galaxy. Instead, Ren had chose to waste his time with her and Snoke had been too interested in her abilities to see her as the threat she was. And it had cost them major setbacks.

   The remaining members of High Command now stood behind Hux’s call to remove Kylo Ren and kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux wasted no time in trying to off Kylo. And the poor man-child is so busy trying to burn away his past he can't even see it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved! Thank you for taking the time to read!


	2. Chapter 2

   Poe looked around at the remaining Resistance members. Not counting the three droids, there were only thirteen of them left. The rest of the funeral attendees were dignitaries from Naboo and the few representatives of New Republic member planets that had shown up for the meetings Leia had been holding. He watched the flames send sparks into the air. He reflected on what Leia had told him, that they were the spark that would light the fire that would burn the First Order down. It didn’t seem quite as encouraging now as he watched the woman who had created that spark be consumed by fire. Personally he had wanted her buried. But the Naboo refused the request, stating that only under special circumstances were the dead not cremated. He’d also argued with them that he be given her ashes to take back with him rather than throwing them over some bridge into a river. Leia had meant too much to him to do that. Instead, he had decided the perfect resting place for her would be near his home. His mother had went on a mission with Luke Skywalker to Coruscant many years ago and had returned with a Uneti tree sapling, which they planted near his childhood home on Yavin Four. Luke had told her that the tree was tied to the Force, so Poe felt that by being buried near the tree Leia might be able to be with her brother in some way.

   On her deathbed, Leia had given him back his title as commander and asked that he help rebuild the Resistance. It was now his job to take on those willing to join in the fight and muster together a fleet. The task was pretty daunting, even to him. Commander D’Acy had been working closely with Leia and the other representatives to try and forge alliances. News of Luke Skywalker’s stand against the First Order had spread and that had given some enough hope to come out and join the cause.

   Poe looked over at Rey. News of a new Jedi had started to spread as well. Once they’d gotten to Naboo he really hadn’t had time to talk to her, but she had told them of what she had learned during her trip to Ahch-To, and that she had brought with her some important books about the Jedi. Finn had been able to spend more time with her, but he was glad to have Rey on their side.

*****

   Rey couldn’t believe it. In just the span of almost two months she had now lost the only three people she had ever seen as parental figures in her life. She was upset, but not in the way she had been over Han’s death. Both Luke and Leia were at least at peace with their fates. She just worried she had somehow let Leia down. She had tried to find time to study the Jedi texts but was often being called to meet someone with whom Leia was meeting and be asked if weather or not she could help them defeat the First Order. She tried to explain that she was still learning but would do what she could to help. That seemed enough to convince them, but she felt almost as if she was lying. Sure she had saved the Resistance from…Kylo, but she didn’t know if she could save the galaxy from him.

   She furrowed her brow at the thought of him. Her heart still ached over what had happened between them. Had she interpreted her vision of him wrongly? Something deep down told her she hadn’t. She wondered if he had felt his mother’s passing though the Force.

   Her attention was drawn back to the present as Chewbacca left her side and exited the temple. Rey and Finn looked at one another in confusion, then she turned to follow after the Wookiee.

   “Rey!” Finn loudly whispered.

   He went to follow her but Rose, who had been holding his hand, tightened her grip. Finn looked back at Rose and remained where he was.    

 *

   “Chewie? You alright?” she asked, running up to him.

   The Wookiee stopped and whimpered his sorrow over the loss of yet another dear friend. Rey felt bad for him. She understood how he felt, but was sure the loss affected him more than it did her. He moaned that he would be on the Falcon, remembering his friends in his own way, and walked away down the stone path.

   Rey looked back at the Funeral Temple but didn’t really want to return either. Instead she walked over towards one of the many balconies that overlooked the nearby waterfalls. She watched as the moonlight shimmered on the water before cascading down below. The beauty of the city of Theed had left her in awe for days, and even now she still found it beautiful. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. So much of the Force flowed through this world. Light and life thrived on the surface, but darkness and death seemed to haunt the deep oceans. But the sound of the falls calmed her and seemed to ease the tension in her heart. She felt as if she were a rock, held in place, and the Force was the water rushing all around her; shaping her. Then she noticed the feeling fade till it became a calm lull, and the sound of the water was replaced with the sound of breathing. His breathing.

 

   Kylo was sitting in his room, mulling over the strange sense of loss he’d felt the day before and now the odd guilt he felt after burning yet another place from his past to the ground. Suddenly all the background noise was gone and he could feel a breeze on his face. He looked up and saw Rey standing in front of him, her back towards him. He had assumed their bond and been broken, since they’d last connected during her escape from Crait. His throat tightened at the sight of her, a rush of angered heat flooding through his chest. He wanted to curse her for refusing him, for stealing away the Resistance when they were within his grasp.  But as he stood and walked to stand next to her he couldn’t bring himself to say even a word, and instead watched her. He couldn’t understand why it was so hard for him to fully hate her like he wanted.

   Her eyes were closed and her face was calm. A small smile formed on her lips. “I know your there."

   Kylo looked over her. The wound on her shoulder was now just a scar and she looked just a lovely as she had in the lift. But it was her smile that caused his eyes to linger.

   “...I’ve never seen you smile. You must be enjoying yourself,” His voice sounded restrained.

   Rey opened her eyes and briefly looked in his direction.

   “It’s beautiful here. But I wouldn’t say I’m enjoying myself.”

   “Where are you?”

   “Why even ask? I’m not going to tell you.”

   Kylo chewed on the inside of his cheek then replied, “You said it was beautiful. Describe it.”

   Rey looked up and found his eyes were questioning. She looked back towards the falls and tried to decide if there was any danger in doing so.

   “I’m looking at waterfalls. The moon is out and the water ripples it’s reflection, making the water look sliver almost. I can feel the mist from it on my skin and the air is sweet with the sent of grass and flowers.”

   She looked over at him. He seemed a little sad, as though he wished he could see it too.  

   “Sounds beautiful,” he said softly, wishing he truly was there rather than in his room.

   They continued to stare at one another till Rey noticed the sad look in his eyes was turning into something more. It made her a little uncomfortable yet she didn’t want to move away. She finally broke her gaze and took a deep breath to refocus her thoughts.

   “You probably won’t care but, Leia…passed away yesterday.”

   Kylo furrowed his brow in confusion. “That can’t be. I felt her presence aboard the enemy cruiser, before their bridge was destroyed. She died during the attack.”

   He searched her face for any sign of a lie but all he found was sympathy.

   Rey shook her head. “I found her on Crait. But when we arrived…,” she paused to stop herself from saying their location, “...here, she became ill. Something about exposure to spartal radiation. Nothing was helping her. It was as if she had given up the will to fight.”

   Rey stopped talking. She could see how visibly upset he was becoming.

   Kylo was having a hard time trying to process this news. The only way she could have died by spartal radiation was if she had been exposed to raw space, yet somehow survived. He might not have been able to fire on her but he had lead the attack. Guilt seemed to slowly wrap itself around his heart and he felt like he could hardly breath. He hadn’t even noticed her presence on Crait. He’d been too focused on Luke. What if they had stormed the base and he had found her there? He had ordered for everyone to be killed. Would he have been able to watch her die?

   He looked away from Rey, trying to hold back the tears forming in his eyes.

   Rey had not expected this reaction from him. She had just assumed he felt the same way about his mother as he did his father and uncle. But that clearly had not been the case.

   “You still loved her.”

   Kylo flashed her a look of warning and stepped away from her.

   “Ben…”

   “Don’t!” he barked in a harsh tone. “It doesn’t matter now.”

   He stepped away from her again and the connection broke.

   Rey was left standing there staring at nothing, the roaring of the falls returning to her ears. She hadn’t expected him to be so upset. And she actually felt sorry for him.  

   

 *

   Kylo stood alone in his room, breathing heavily, his fists shaking. He screamed, summoning his lightsaber to his hand and began thrashing it into a nearby table. Again and again he struck it until finally there was little left to tell what it once was. He turned off the lightsaber and fell to his knees, gasping for breath. This was what he had wanted for so long; to be rid of his family and his past. And now he had everything he wanted. His past erased and the power to shape his future. Yet in all the loneliness he’d felt, he now truly felt alone. And he was now the last of the Skywalker bloodline.

   Crippled by his misery, Kylo sat there letting tears run down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1 funeral throwback. I know a lot of fic's like to have Leia in the story for at least a little bit, but I hold to the statement that was made about Leia not physically being in Ep. 9. 
> 
> I'd like to think that Rey is learning to not fully lash out the instant she sees him, yet still throw out the harsh- btw your mom's dead- without really thinking. 
> 
> And now poor Kylo has to work out his mommy issues the only way he really knows how. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	3. Chapter 3

_Rey found herself walking through a grassy field, storm clouds swirling above her. In the distance she could see what looked like an old temple and ran towards it. Lightning streaked across the sky and it’s thunder seemed to shake the ground. She ran inside and looked out into the storm to see she had just missed the downpour. As she caught her breath she looked around inside the temple. She could hear whispers in the air, speaking in a language she had never heard before. She followed the voices further into the temple and entered a room covered in ancient murals depicting Force users meditating. There were beings dressed in white sitting underneath a black orb and beings dressed in black sitting underneath a white orb. She walked along the room, studying each depiction she came to. The next was of a forest with the same looking people sitting under the trees, only the these beings were dressed half in white and half in back. They walked through grassy fields, the sky clear, with two moons high above; one in darkness and the other bright like a sun. And it looked as though they were wearing a crystal around their necks that looked just like the one inside her broken lightsaber. Rey came back to the other side of the room and found two more large murals. One was of the duel beings pointing outward, those of various colored clothing walking away from what looked like the temple she was in. The next one made her pause. This last one depicted those dressed in white, standing on the side with the white moon, facing against those dressed in black, standing under the black moon. She noticed the sky in this depiction was stormy, lighting streaking across it and what looked to be cracks in the earth under their feet._

_She heard more whispers, one of them sounded like Luke, telling her the Jedi needed to end and that claiming the light would die with them was vanity. Another whisper sounded like Ben, telling her to become what she was meant to be. And the last sounded like Maz, telling her that what she sought was not behind her but ahead. She followed the voices into another room. Arched windows flashed with light as the storm raged on outside. In  the middle of the room she found a large pool, with a mosaic underneath the water. Rey realized this was the same one that had seen on Ahch-To. The same design depicting the Jedi who had been made up of half darkness and light. This time though she noticed that the two different colored moons that she’d seen in the other room were also in this mosaic. As she looked at her reflection the water rippled. Rey looked towards the ceiling to see if water had dropped down to cause the ripple, but didn’t see anything. She looked back into the pool and across from her reflection was Ben Solo’s. She looked up from the pool but no one was there. She looked back into the pool and his reflection was still across from hers. The room, she noticed, seemed to become brighter. Rey looked out one of the arched windows and found the storm was gone._

 

   Rey awoke from her dream, startled by what she had seen. The pool. They had sat by the pool, but Luke never said what it meant or of who it was depicting. She had assumed it was a Jedi, but perhaps there was more to it than that. She played thought the dream again in her mind. She then glanced to her window. The sun had not yet risen, but there was no way she would be able to fall back asleep. She had looked over the Jedi texts but hadn’t really been able to read most of it, as it was written in a language she couldn’t understand. But now that C-3PO was no longer assisting Leia, perhaps he would be willing to help her translate them. Rey got out of bed, determined to find some answers.

*****

   Rey found Poe near the landing pad where the Millennium Falcon was being housed. He was talking to a young girl and a Duros Rey had never met before. Poe noticed Rey out of the corner of his eye and waved her to come over. Rey wasn’t really looking to meet more people, but at least she would be able to ask about the droid.

   “Rey! I’d like you to meet my pal Shriv and his squadmate, Zay.”

   A little ID-10 Seeker Droid floated near Rey to look at her.

   “Sorry”, said Zay, grabbing the droid. “That’s Dio. He doesn’t really have a sense of personal space.”

   Rey gave them a polite smile. “Nice to meet you.”

   “So your the Jedi people have been talking about?” the Duros asked, arching what Rey took as an eyebrow.

   “Well I’m still learning but I guess I am. ...Sorry, but Poe, I’m looking for C-3PO. Do you know where he is? I need his help with something.”

   “3PO?” Poe was surprised to hear someone actually wanted the droid around. He could be pretty annoying at times. “Yeah I think he’s with R2. BB-8? Can you take Rey to find 3PO?”

   BB-8 chirpped his agreement and proceeded to roll towards the hanger’s exit.

   “Thanks,” she told Poe, and nodded her goodbye to the others.

*

   Rey followed BB-8 to a small courtyard not far from the royal palace. There she could see C-3PO and R2-D2 standing a ways off from Commander D’ Acy and some Sullistens.

   “3PO?”

   “Ah, Miss Rey. I do hope you are enjoying this beautiful day.”

   BB-8 beeped that Rey had a task for him.

   “Is that so? Wonderful! It is so nice to be useful once more. How may I be of service?”

   “Well, I brought back some books from the Jedi temple but I’m having trouble translating them. I was hoping you could take a look at them and see if you could read them.”

   R2-D2 whistled at C-3PO.

   “Yes, of course I will, R2! I would be happy to assist you.”

   Rey thanked the droid and the four of them headed back to the Falcon.

*

   Rey had moved the books into the locker that Chewie had insisted she use in the crew quarters. The small room was a little crowded with a human and three droids in it. Rey gently took out one of the books and handed it over to C-3PO and hoped he’d be able to read it.

   “Oh my! This is very old indeed. Let me see. It appears to be some type of journal.”

   “Can you read it?”

   “Only pieces. The writing is quite faded and some of the symbols used I am not familiar with. If I compare it to similar languages then it is called... ‘Journal of the Whills’.”

   R2-D2 beeped and whisled to C-3PO.

   “That’s true. There was once a religious group known as the Guardians of the Whills. R2 says Master Luke came upon the name during his travels. Perhaps they are related somehow?”

   “I’ve never heard of them.” said Rey, looking confused. “And Luke never mentioned those names.”

   “Hmm. It speaks about the Force being made up of all things.  Something about a people in tune with the Force.” C-3PO struggled to flip the pages and ended up skipping ahead. “Well this sounds interesting.”

   “What is it?”

   “Something about the coming of day, being followed by the night. Light shining through darkness. A difference made right by gray Jedi sight. ...I’m sorry, but the letters are quite faded. I’m afraid I’m unable to translate all of it.”

   Rey thought about what he’d been able to read. The Force. A people in tune with the Force. The images she’d seen in her dream came to mind. She tried to make sense of the last bit though. A difference made with gray sight. She had no idea what that meant. Gray. The blending of black and white would make gray. A Jedi that could both sides perhaps. Rey found this interesting and wondered if Luke had ever figured this out during his years of self-imposed exile. She thought back on the few lessons he’d taught her, and she got the feeling Luke might have never actually read these books, but it sounded like he might have been on to something.

   “That’s okay 3PO, that’s more than what I knew before you looked at it. I appreciate your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Force dreams begin! 
> 
> So I really enjoyed the characters crafted for the story in Battlefront 2 and I really wanted to fit them into this story in some way. Shiv was hands down a favorite. 
> 
> I loved how clear in TLJ it was made that Poe finds C-3PO irritating and so I kind of ran with that. The poor droid is both helpful and not helpful all at the same time it seems like.
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	4. Chapter 4

_Kylo found himself back inside of the destroyed command center on Crait. He looked around and found that he was completely alone. He looked at his gloved hand to see if his father’s dice, that he had played with as a child, was still there. But it was gone. He could hear whispers of his father’s voice, asking him to come home._

_“No. You’re dead. You’re dead!” he yelled into the air._

_He spun around, searching for the voice, his anger rising as fear gripped him._

_“Get out of my head!” he breathed heavily, his eyes wildly searching._

_Then he heard a soft voice calling out to him._ _“Ben”, it called, “I’ll help you.”_

_His breathing slowed and he turned to look out through the shattered windows; blinding light pouring through them._

_“When we touched hands, I saw your future. I’ll help you.”_

_He slowly walked closer to the windows, shielding his eyes as best he could. The light was so bright it was almost painful._

_“Ben…”_

_He knew that voice. It was Rey’s. He squinted, thinking he could see a small shadowed figure within the light. It seemed to be coming closer._

_“Ben…”_

_“Rey?”_

_“Ben. You’ll turn. I’ll Help you.”_

_Her silhouette began to recede and panic filled his heart._

_“Rey!”_

_The shadow of her was now gone, consumed by the blinding light. He turned away, for it had become too painful to look at._

 

   Kylo awoke, covered in a cold sweat and gasping. He looked around to find he was in his chambers. He sat up and pushed his damp hair away from his face. His throat was dry and the feeling of desperate panic still gripped his chest. He was use to nightmares, but he had never experienced something like that. The memory of how bright the light had been stung his eyes even now as he sat in the darkened room. Rey had been calling out to him. Calling him from the light. Yet he was only able to see her as a shadow. What had that meant? He closed his eyes and attempted to calm his breathing as he laid back onto his pillow, reflecting on the dream and letting the sound of Rey’s voice saying his name float through his mind.

*****

   Hux sat down at the table in his room and fluffed his napkin. He was looking forward to eating his favorite meal, Crepes Malreaux. He gently sliced it with the knife and with grace, picked it up with the fork. Right as he was about to place it in his mouth, a hologram of Petty Officer Paze appeared from across the room.

   “Forgive me General, but you asked that I inform you when the shuttle carrying the Knights of Ren had arrived. They are coming into the landing bay now.”

   Hux gave the hologram an irritated look and dismissed Paze. He glanced down at the crepe still on the end of his fork. He sighed in exasperation and dropped the fork on the plate and angrily threw the napkin onto the table and stormed off.

*

   Hux stood on the loading platform and watched as the transport’s ramp opened completely. Six figures cloaked in black attire, each wearing a mask, marched from the shuttle towards him. One of the Knights who led the group stopped in from of him and seemed to look around rather than at him.

   “I would have assumed Kylo Ren would be here. We have been summoned by the Supreme Leader to meet him here.”

   Like Ren’s old helmet, the mask had the ability to distort the wearers voice, making their presents even more off-putting. Hux had rarely ever seen the rest of the Knights of Ren so he wasn’t sure how to go about dealing with them. Leader Snoke had kept them to do his bidding from the shadows, while Kylo Ren was tasked to find the Resistance and Skywalker with the Order’s support.

   “Yes, about that. I’m not sure if you are aware of the current events and the change of leadership that has taken place. If you would follow me, I will show you proof that the master of your order may have betrayed us all and may have even killed our beloved Supreme Leader.”

   The lead Knight’s helmet focused on him. Another of the Knights stepped forward and looked at the first. The first glanced at the second, then turned to face Hux again.

   “Show us.”

  * 

   Hux played the recording that had been shown to High Command and read aloud the report that had been given. Even though there were only seven individuals in the room the six Knights seemed to somehow make the room feel small and claustrophobic. Hux was starting to wish he’d just tried poisoning Ren instead. Once the holo images had ended the Knights looked at one another.

   One of the Knights, wearing an elongated mask, turned to Hux and spoke.

   “I find this news disturbing, yet not full proof our Master was indeed the killer of our Leader.”

   Hux swallowed his fear and tried to retain his authoritative calm.

   “I understand. I just wanted you to know the reason for his absence and to also caution you around him.”

   “Noted,” answered the elongated mask.

   Hux wasn’t fully sure, but the distorted voice sounded slightly feminine.

   “Now, take us to Kylo Ren,” commanded the lead Knight.

   “Of course,” said Hux, feigning a smile. “Follow me please.”

*

   Kylo did not have a room fashioned for grand audiences yet, so he decided to receive his Knights in one of the large formal meeting rooms. As he entered, the six Knights bowed before him.

   “Master Ren,” said the lead Knight. “We were expecting you’d join us in meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke. We are surprised to see you without your mask.”

   Kylo decided to sit in the chair that was at the head of the focal point of the room.

   “Supreme Leader Snoke is dead. I am Supreme Leader now.”

   The Knights paused, then slowly kneeled before their new leader. Kylo couldn’t deny that it felt good to see someone actually kneel to him for once.

   “May we ask how this came to be?”

   Kylo considered how much he wanted to divulge, then spoke with all the air of authority Snoke had used towards him.

   “The last of the Jedi was brought before him for interrogation and torture. But the Jedi proved to be too clever and was stronger than Snoke had anticipated, ending him, before escaping.”

   The Knights said nothing for a moment. Then the second Knight looked up at him.

   “We are please to see our Master was only physically wounded.”

   Kylo forced himself to remain calm and tried to keep his thoughts as blank as possible.

   “Yes. I was fortunate.”

   “Supreme Leader, we must avenge Leader Snoke and kill this Jedi.”

   Kylo rose from the chair to stand above them and pushed out a sense of weighted pressure throughout the room using the Force.

   “I will personally deal with the Jedi. What I need from you is to seek out the remaining members of the Resistance and end them. Do you understand?”

   The six Knights rose and bowed once more. “By your will, Supreme Leader,” they answered in unison.

   “Go then and see that it is done.”

 

   When the Knights had gone, Kylo set aside his air of vibrato. Snoke had made him the Ren’s master but he knew full well that they had answered to Snoke before and that they still did so after his appointment. He was pleased to see they had questioned little but he would have to keep a close watch on them. They were not Sith, but they held similar beliefs. He had little care of what would happen to the Resistance but it did concern him what would happen if they found Rey. He knew full well how ruthless the Knights of Ren could be.

*

   Once the Knights had been shown to their quarters, they gathered back into the boardroom they had been in with Hux.

   “Well?” asked the lead Knight.

   The Knight with the elongated mask replied, “He is hiding something. He is shielding his thoughts.”

   “And pressured us when we suggested killing the girl,” stated a Knight with a broad flat mask.

   “Hmm,” remarked the lead Knight. “Sister Ren, when our Supreme Leader finally enters sleep, sift through his memories. Find out what he’s hiding. Then we will make our decision.”

   “What of our orders in regard to the Resistance? Leader Snoke had wished them also a swift end,” asked the last Knight, his mask seeming to melt down the sides.

   “We will carry out our task despite what we find tonight,” stated the lead Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sexy dreams of Rey here folks. Just Kylo being a tormented soul. 
> 
> I also have no idea why, but I fell in love with the idea of Hux being mad about not getting to eat. *shrug* That's what he gets for plotting!
> 
> I tried to make the Knights of Ren as creepy as I could and hopefully it works.
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey finally get some time to just sit and chat and fill in some blanks.

   Finn sighed heavily, looking around to make sure he was alone, then knocked on Rey’s door. Rey opened it and gave him a smile.

   “Finn! Hey! Come in.”

   Finn thanked her then took a seat on the sofa.

   “You okay? You look like you’ve been running.”

   “Hiding is more like it.”

   “Hiding? From who?”

   “Rose.”

   Rey couldn’t help but smerk a little, and sat across from him.

   “Well I don’t find it very funny,” he said with a grumble.

   This time Rey couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean too! I just find it odd you would be hiding from her. I thought you liked her?”

   Finn sighed again and ran his hands over his face. “I do like Rose! It’s just, there’s a lot going on right now, you know? I appreciate her saving my life and all but, I mean, I didn’t even know she had feelings for me and I’m not really sure how I’m supposed to feel about that. I wouldn’t mind having a girlfriend...”

   Rey thought it was nice that Finn felt comfortable enough to confide in her, but his words made her thoughts wander. She thought back to being in the lift with Ben Solo, when they were on their way to see Snoke. She’d sensed then that he had conflicted feelings towards her, and she was unnerved by that. But he had chosen to defy his master and save her, and as they fought off the guards it was as if they were able to feed off each other’s energy. But she had never expected him to ask her to stand at his side. Plead even. But his choice broke her heart, and his words were cruel. Yet she still hadn’t decided how to feel about him saying she meant something to him. That was just something she’d had to put aside in order to do what was right.

   “Rey? You even listening to me?”

   Rey snapped out of her train of thought and looked back at Finn.

   “I’m sorry. I was thinking about something you’d said. I’m not really the best person for someone to ask for advice about relationships. Poe would probably be a better person to ask.”

   Finn just looked at her with an expression of uncertainty.

   “You okay Rey? Ever since we landed on this planet you’ve been a little different.”

   “What do you mean?”

   Finn shrugged and tried to figure out what exactly he wanted to say.

   “I don’t know. You seem wrapped up in your head and have been keeping to yourself a bit more. I’ve been worried about you.”

   Rey gave him a weak smile.

   “I appreciate your concern, Finn. Really, I do. I just have a lot to figure out. I’m still trying to learn what it means to be a Jedi. And I told you what happened on Ahch-To with Luke. He wasn’t very helpful. I just don’t want to let anyone down, that’s all.”

 

   Rey had told everyone about what she’d learned on the island, training with Luke. But she hadn’t told them about her bond with Ben, or what had happened aboard the _Supremacy,_ save for Leia. She had told her everything. Leia had had tears in her eyes upon hearing of her son, and had hugged her tightly, yet had been unable to say a single word.

 

   “Well, know that I’m here for you,” said Finn, looking serious now.

   “Thanks for that. So has Poe been able to find any more Resistance fighters?”

   “Yeah, actually. Maz has been spreading the word and Poe’s been in contact with them. I heard Connix telling him that the Naboo are going to offer their support as well and it sounds like people from a couple other planets are willing to join. Word of Skywalker’s stand really seemed to inspire people.”

   Rey thought back to her pleading Luke for his help. At least he’d chosen to do something.

   “That’s good. We’ll need all the help we can get.”

   Finn nodded his agreement. “It’s crazy right? One minute we’re running from the First Order and the next we’re fighting them? I still don’t see how we’re going to win this.”

   Rey looked down at the floor. She didn’t know either. But she knew she had to try somehow.

   “When we were at Maz’s place, when you had wanted to leave, what stopped you?”

   Finn thought back to that moment. He’d felt such shame running away and leaving Rey behind. But seeing the First Order arrive he knew he had to get her out of there.

   “I saw the First Order coming and I knew you needed to hide. I watched as Kylo Ren took you aboard his ship and I was scared. Scared for you! I thought I’d never see you again.”

   Rey smiled at her friend. It was kind of him to have worried about her.

   “I don’t remember any of that. ...I remember running through the forest, being chased by troopers. Then out of nowhere Kylo Ren appeared. He held me in placed using the Force and asked me about BB-8 and the map to Luke. ...That’s all I really remember. Next thing I knew I was on the base.”

   Rey replayed the events in her mind. She had been so scared. Yet that was when she had discovered her ability to use the Force. Somehow Ben, ...Kylo, had unlocked her ability while he looked through her memories.

   “You never did tell me how you escaped. No one ever came out of Kylo Ren’s interrogations alive. Until I helped Poe escape that is.”

   Rey tried to remember everything. It all seemed to happen so quickly. But she remembered being surprised to see Ben take off his mask; what he looked like behind it.

   “I remember waking up in restraints. Kylo started looking through my memories, and I can’t really explain it but, I kept trying to block him out. And then it was like something opened up in my mind and while he was still in my head I was suddenly able to see in his. I remember him being afraid. Afraid of failure. He wanted to be like Darth Vader but felt that he was too weak. I told him of his fear and then he just left me there. He seemed surprised. But while I was in his mind I was able to access some of his knowledge. I don’t know, it really is hard to describe. Then I somehow used the Force to make the guard set me free. I’m still not really sure how I did it. But I did, and I just tried to find my way out… until I ran into you.”

   Finn’s face was full of concern and confusion.

   “That sounds awful! And in the forest, how did we escape? I remember you were unconscious after he threw you into a tree and I tried using the lightsaber to fight him off. Did you wake up and use the Force or something?”

   Rey then thought back to her duel.

   “Kind of. He was stronger at first. He offered to teach me but then I somehow used the Force to overpower him. I actually ended up scaring one side of his face.”

   Finn looked at her in disbelief and slight awe. “Did you really?”

   Rey wasn’t looking at Finn, she was still lost in thought, remembering the look of surprise in Ben’s eyes. Then she looked up at Finn and nodded.

   “Damn! I would have loved to have seen the look on his face when you sliced him up.”

   Rey looked away and down at her hands.

   “The ground split apart and separated us. So I ran back to you. I was sure you were dead. Then Chewie found us and carried you on board the Falcon and we took you back to the rebel base. I wanted to stay with you, but Leia asked that I be the one to find Luke. So I did.”  

   Finn looked stunned. “That’s just... crazy. But how did your lightsaber break?”

   Rey swallowed and tried to decide if she wanted to tell him the whole story. She decided against it.

   “Ben and I fought for control over it. We were too evenly matched, and it broke apart.”

   “Ben? Who’s Ben?”

   “I meant Ren. Kylo Ren.”

   Finn gave her a questioning look, then shook his head.

   “That’s to bad. I’m surprised Luke didn’t give you a new one.”

   “I doubt he would have, even if I’d asked him. Then again I don’t think he even had one for himself anymore.”

   “Crazy to think some Jedi Legend no longer wanted to be a Jedi. Something bad must have really happened to make him be like that.”

   Rey nodded but said nothing.

 

   They both sat in silence and looked out the window.

   “I wouldn’t mind living in a place like this. Though, I don’t really know what I’d do. I’d rather not tell people I used to work for the First Order.”

   “I’m sure you’d think of something. Maybe there’s other Stormtroopers out there that are looking to do the same thing you did? Maybe you could help them?”

   “Maybe. What about you? ...Could you see yourself here?”

   Rey thought about it. It sounded wonderful, but also strange in away.

   “It is very lovely here. But I haven’t bothered giving it any thought. I’ve been too caught up in everything that’s happening.”

   “Yeah. Poe said the First Order has been attacking Core systems, so he’s trying to find an old Rebel base we could use as a sort of headquarters. The Naboo are willing to help but they don’t want the fight to come here. Can’t say I blame them.”

   Finn stood up and massaged his neck. “I guess I should be going.”

   “You going to talk to Rose?” Rey asked, getting up to walk with him to the door.

   “Maybe.”

   Rey gave him a playful look of disapproval. “Talk to her Finn. Don’t run from the issue. She deserves to know how you truly feel.”

   Finn sighed and nodded. “Yeah, your right. Thanks Rey.”

   He started down the steps but then stopped halfway and looked back up at her.

   “If you had feelings for someone…you’d tell them, right?” His tone sounding a little hopeful.

   Rey pressed her lips into a line as she considered it.

   “Yeah. ...I would.”

   Finn stood in place for a moment, continuing to look up at her. Rey gave him a small smile. Finn then nodded and turned away to walk back down the street.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the idea of Rey and Finn having time to actually act like friends. I also felt that, while I'm cool with a Finn/Rose pairing, I don't really see Finn going from WTF, she kissed me? to She's totally my GF. He's interested but unsure and in a slight way might be holding out hope for Rey wanting to be more than friends. 
> 
> Also...foreshadowing!
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter of Reylo goodness!

   Kylo couldn’t understand how Snoke had stood it. As far as he’d known, Snoke had rarely ever left his throne room. When he and the other padawans left the ruins of Luke’s training temple they had been found by the Praetorian Guard and taken before Snoke. He had been separated from the others, and trained alone on both the _Supremacy_ and on Starkiller Base. But other than reporting to him for orders, Kylo had no idea what else the former leader had done in his spare time. He was aware his former master had studied the arcane arts of the Force, both of the Jedi and the Sith, but he had never shared all of his knowledge. He had only told him that the Jedi were weak and their ideals were a threat to the First Order. And while the Sith had been powerful, their arrogance had lead to their demise.

   Luke had tried teaching him to let go of his emotions and instead find peace in all things. He had so badly wanted to let go, but the painful isolation he’d felt for most of his life; his parents inability to understand what was happening with him, seemed impossible to forget. He was suppose to fend off the temptations of the Dark with the knowledge of it’s folly and with the divinity of the Light. Passion was a weakness, and finding serenity the only answer. And that the Force was only in balance when there was harmony and not chaos. To the Sith, passion could lead to strength and to an assumed power, but that assumed power was what would always be their downfall.

   Snoke had not wholly refuted this, but had said that in order to break free of the past one would have to learn the true way of the Force. Vader had done this, and was able to free himself through the strength he’d gained from his pain. And with that power he gained victory after victory. But it was his emotional attachment to the light that had given him a desire for serenity and atonement that lead to his defeat.

   Kylo understood this. He used the pain he felt and turned it into a strength that would give him power. But with each victory he earned, it never seemed enough for Snoke. But now he had gained the victory of becoming Supreme Leader, yet he did not feel freed of his burdens; the chains of his past or actions. In fact, they seemed to weigh on him even more, when no one was around. And that was why he hated this stillness. He needed purpose, an outlet to focus on. Meditation hadn’t been working; the pull from the light was still there and it frustrated him to no end. And training could only do so much. Even the Force seemed to be affecting his dreams every night now. Lately, he would find himself in total darkness, whispers and screams from those he’d killed tore at him from every angle and he would look to the sky and see a large blue green planet, with a moon shining so brightly it could have been mistaken for a small sun. And that’s when he’d feel it; that longing for serenity.

 

   Kylo picked up the hilt of his lightsaber and examined it. He remembered how Snoke had commanded him to take apart the saber Luke had helped him construct, tear out the blue kyber crystal, and channel all his pain, fears, and rage into it. It had shuddered violently, and like blood mixing with water, it swirled red until finally it’s color had completely changed. Then it had cracked. Snoke had scolded him at first for breaking such a rare crystal, but then mused that it was really a sign of his uncontrolled power. As a test, he had been tasked with designing a lightsaber to contend with the crystal’s instability.

   Luke had taught his padawans the lesson of the Great Scourge of Malachor and Kylo remembered seeing illustrations of the petrified Sith warriors holding sabers with a crossguard design. He wasn’t sure if that had been for a more menacing look, but the design would work well to vent the additional heat and energy given off by the unstable crystal. And as he crafted his new lightsaber so too did he with his identity. Ben Solo was dead, and Snoke decreed that he would never have to hear his true name again, and was given instead the name Kylo Ren. And he wouldn’t hear his true name again till his father poorly chose to face him.

 

   Kylo squeezed the saber’s hilt in his right hand at the memory. He wanted to be proud of what he’d done, of killing one aspect of his past in hopes to free himself of it, but rather than pride he felt disappointment. And what was worse was that his father’s words had proven true. Snoke had been using him.

   Kylo let out a frustrated yell and threw the lightsaber across the room, cracking a mirror before it fell to the floor, spinning. He watched it spin until it stopped. It was just like when Rey had summoned it from his side to defend herself, only to have it knocked away, sending it sliding back to him, spinning to a stop. Kylo rubbed his long face and pushed back the strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes. He glanced over at the mirror. It’s cracks snaked over his reflection. He looked at the scar running down the right side of his face. He couldn’t believe she’d struck him down; branding him. Her rage towards him had been wild and fierce, nothing like the scared prey he’d found in the woods on Takodana, and in that snow covered forest he’d found himself vulnerable and afraid. He had seen it in her eyes that she had every intention to kill him, yet paused to consider the action, before the earth separated them. When Hux found him, he’d felt such shame. He wanted to hate her, yet was left in awe of her raw strength.

 

   Kylo picked up his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. Rey had spoken his real name too, after a while. But he had never heard it spoken the way she had said it; especially in the lift. It had been soft, pleading, and the way she had looked him over and then up at him…

   He let out a ragged gasp, his emotions catching him off guard. Then he felt the air become still and heard someone let out a frustrated sigh.

 

   Kylo walked into the sitting area and saw Rey leaning over what he guessed to be a table. His grandfather’s broken lightsaber in her hands. He watched her for a moment. She seemed to be reading something and then taking apart the hilt. He hadn’t realized it was torn in two. That must have been what the blinding flash of light was that tossed him across the room and left him unconscious after they’d struggled for it’s control. They were lucky to be alive then.

   He continued to watch as she made quick work of the saber’s outer coverings, exposing the crystal energy chamber. He also noticed how the ends of her loose hair grazed her bare shoulders when she’d shift, and how having her hair down seemed to give her a softer look. He quietly walked up behind her, close enough to touch. He was fully aware of how cold-hearted and cruel he could be, but something about her made him weak. Even now it was hard for him to breath. She was so small, and had weighed hardly anything in his arms when he’d carried her onto his ship. And even when she had been strapped to the interrogation chair, he couldn’t even bring himself to wake her, instead choosing to watch her sleep. For someone who was so insignificant she had baffled and captivated him time and again.  

 

   “You won’t be able to fix it. Not like that.”

   Rey turned to look at him but stopped short and became very still. She hadn’t realized how close he’d been standing next to her.

   She looked back at the saber, and with a light tone of defiance said, “I might! I’ve spent all my life fixing broken things.”

   The energy gates gave way and the two halves of the primary crystal and focusing crystal fell onto the table. Rey laid down her tools and gently cradled the crystals in her hand. Disappointment shown on her face, and Kylo actually felt sorry for her.

   “I don’t know if I can fix this though. Not when you’ve broken it like this.”

   Kylo gave her a stern look.

   “We broke it,” he said, emphasizing the word ‘we’.

   She looked back up at him.

   “And I believe you were trying to steal it from me…after refusing my offer,” he stated coldly.

   Rey bit her lip. Her eyebrows raising as she thought of her reply.

   “I will never join the First Order. The New Republic may have it’s faults but at least it’s not forcing its will upon others. I’ll have no part in that.”

   Kylo opened his mouth to refute her, but then closed it and tightened his jaw. He thought about what she had said. She had turned down the First Order and all the power that came with it, but she had made a point to specifically mention the Order and not him.

   “The people want what we can offer.”

   “Really? Did Finn want to be stolen from his family and raised to murder people? Did an entire system full of people want to be destroyed? No, Ben. People join because they feel they have no choice and are silenced when they choose not too.”

   Kylo looked away for a moment. She wasn’t wrong but he didn’t want to admit it. And he didn’t really want to fight with her.

   “I had nothing to do with Resurrection or destroying the Hosnian system. That was all Hux.”

   He tried his best to sound as calm as possible but his irritation could be heard. Rey stood directly in front of him and waited till his gaze finally drifted back to her, her expression softening once he did.

   “Even if you didn’t agree with it you never tried to stop it. And I know you wouldn’t have been able to, with Snoke still controlling you...,” her eyes briefly leaving his to settle on his lips, “...But you had the chance to walk away and instead stayed to defend it.”

   He wanted to tell her she was wrong, that he couldn’t just walk away, and that under his leadership things would be different. But her closeness made it hard for him to think and he wondered how she might react if he kissed her. He looked down at her hands and slowly touched her fingertips with his gloved hands. The air seemed to become charged as she slid her hands to fit in his.

   “It’s not…that simple,” His voice sounded awkward even to his own ears.

   Rey’s eyes fell. She didn’t cry, but her disappointment was visible.

   “As Leader... I’m changing things, for the better. You'll see.”

   He didn’t want to sound desperate, but he felt that way. He didn’t want her to shut him out again.

   “And will you be allowed to?”

   The tone in her voice said she didn’t believe it. That even if he meant what he was saying he would still never be able to accomplish it. He wanted to prove to her he could, but the thought of Hux popped into his mind. Hux would stand in his way.        

   Rey took his silence as her answer and pulled away from him, sliding her hands out of his.

   Kylo watched as she turned back to face the broken pieces of crystal, gently piecing them together. He wondered if their connection might end, but hoped it wouldn’t. He didn’t want to be left alone again.

   He unclipped his saber from his belt and handed it out to her. She looked at it questioningly.

   “You should still be able to use the crystals you have separately. Mine became cracked, but I was still able to build a lightsaber from it. The reason it looks unstable when ignited is because its energy is unbalanced. So to keep it from exploding I had to create the two vents on each side to stabilize it.”

   Rey looked over it’s design, and he couldn’t help but feel some sliver of joy at seeing her actually interested. But then her brow furrowed and she shook her head slightly as she handed it back to him.

   “It’s a clever design, but your crystal is cracked. Mine is broken.”

   “Yes, but because it was a clean break the crystal can still be used.”

   He leaned over to point to the sides of each crystal, and again they both became very aware of just how close they were to each other, his doublet grazing her arm.

   “So you should still be able to craft a new lightsaber with what you have.”

   His voice was low and a little shaky. He pulled away his hand but stayed were he was and studied Rey’s reaction. She kept her eyes on the crystals but her breathing had quickend. He couldn’t read her face though, and that frustrated him. So he decided to ask the one question that had been at the back of his mind.

   “Why did you let me live? I know you awoke before I did and took Snoke’s escape craft. You could have killed me but you didn’t.”

   She turned to face him again, but avoided his gaze.

   “I wondered if I should...,” she said without much emotion.

   Kylo wasn’t surprised by this, yet hearing it still felt like some form of betrayal.

   “But the Force is not mine to command. It flows through all of us, bending us to it’s will. I realized that you had survived for a reason and that the Force still had a part for you to play.”

   She looked up at him with eyes filled with knowing wisdom.

   “Luke’s failure was in assuming you had made your choice, and thus affected the future. I was not going to make that same mistake.”

   Kylo swallowed and said, “So you think you can save me?”

   Rey looked away from his eyes and shook her head.

   “No. That was proven after we fought together.”

   She looked back up at him and took a step closer. “I came to you because I saw that there was light in you. And I still see it. But I know now I cannot change your fate. You must be the one to do that, if the Force wills it.”

   So many emotions filled him at once that all he could do was look her in the eyes and try to control his breathing. This wasn’t the answer he’d been expecting, but then again, he didn’t know what he should have expected.

 

   Rey turned around suddenly, a look of surprise and then panic came over her face. “Hold on! I’m coming!”

   Kylo watched as Rey ran over to the other end of his room and stood as if peeking behind a door. He couldn’t see who she was talking to but she seemed set on not letting them come in. As far as he knew no one else would be able to see him. But then again Luke had been able to that night in Rey’s hut. Regardless, he found it curious that she seemed to be trying to hide him.

 

   Rey opened her door to find Poe standing outside of it. “Poe? What are you doing here?”

   Poe was a little taken aback by her greeting.

   “Uh, I just came by to let you know that we’re going to be holding a meeting at the palace. I figured you’d want to join us.”

   “Of course, yeah. I was just working on my lightsaber so…it will take me a minute to put everything away. Why don’t you go on ahead and I’ll meet you?”

   Poe looked at her with some confusion, yet couldn’t help but smirk at her.

   “Do you know which room it’s in? The palace is a pretty big place.”

   Rey realized she had no clue where to go, and it must have shown on her face. Poe gave a small laugh then scratched at his hair.

   “Tell you what. I’ll have BB-8 come bring you. Would that be better?”

   Rey gave him a big grin. “That would be great. Thanks.”

   Poe nodded but kept looking at her skeptically.

   “You alright? You seem a little... jumpy.”

   Rey swallowed and gave him a small smile.

   “Yeah, I was just focused on my work and I wasn’t expecting someone so it scared me a little when I heard you knock.”

   Poe nodded again. “Okay. Well I’ll see you at the palace then?

   “Yeah. I’ll be there.”

   “Okay then. BB will be here waiting on you.”

   “Thanks Poe!”

 

   Rey shut the door as soon as he was down the steps, and sighed. She turned back to the table and gasped in surprise to find Ben still standing where she had left him.

   “I thought the connection broke?”

   Kylo avoided looking at her, choosing instead to look at his room.

   “You keep interesting company. First the traitor, now the Resistance pilot?”

   “I could say the same of you.”

   He glanced over at her at that remark, but the look wasn’t aggressive, and he watched as she walked back next to him. They stared at each other for a moment, then Rey turned and started placing the pieces of the lightsaber into something.

   “I have to go.”

   Kylo couldn’t help but feel some form of disappointment. He thought about questioning her about where she was going, but knew she wouldn’t tell him, so he kept silent and just watched her.

   She walked over a ways from him and placed whatever she had put the lightsaber into inside something else. He walked over to her so that when she stood they were only inches apart. His throat suddenly seemed very dry.

   “Rey, you need to leave the Resistance.”

   Rey gave him a look as though she had just been insulted, and went to move past him, but he grabbed her waist and side stepped in front of her. She wanted to shove him out of her way but the weight of his hand around her distracted her from actually doing so. She had touched his gloves earlier but this seemed different. And the look he gave her also unnerved her. His lower lip quivered slightly and the look in his eyes were worried.

   “The Knights of Ren will be coming for the Resistance soon and they will show no mercy. Don’t let them find you.”

   She had no idea who the Knights of Ren were, but she had a feeling they had something to do with him, given the name.

   “And yet I’m sure you were the one that gave them that order?”

   Kylo said nothing.

   “I knew it,” she said, taking his hand and pushing it off of her and stepping past him.

   Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed Rey’s wrist. Her eyes flashed him a warning and he softened his grip, but didn’t let go.

   “I told them to leave you to me. I had to say that or else they would have hunted you down.”

   He swallowed nervously, unsure of what he was about to say, and he let go of her wrist.

   “Rey, you mean something to me. I don’t want them to find you.”

   Rey realized she was holding her breath and could feel her heartbeat quicken. It was obvious he wasn’t lying, his eyes and voice pleading her once again. She thought back to Finn asking if she’d be honest about her feelings.

   “I feel the same about you.”

And their connection broke.

 

   Kylo staggered backwards slightly, staring at the empty space where she had just stood. She did feel something for him. But now that moment was gone. And it was obvious she wasn’t going to heed his warning. “Fuck!” he yelled, at no one but himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the first bit of this story I actually wrote and it just grew from there. I hope you loved it as much as I did.  
> I tried so hard to type this out as if Adam, Daisy, and Oscar were acting it.  
> And I made up a good bit of Kylo's back history here so hopefully it sounds like it would fit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter with made up names. But it's needed to get the story going.

   Rey stood staring at the space were Ben had been. She was trying to understand what had just happened but then remembered that she was supposed to be following BB-8 to the meeting. Rey took a deep breath and headed out the door.

   BB-8 was at the bottom of the stairs and beeped a greeting at her.

   “Sorry I took so long, BB-8. I’m ready now.”

   The little droid then rolled down the stone paved street with Rey walking alongside him.

*****

   As they neared the palace Rey could see Finn and Rose standing near the entrance. Finn came down the many steps towards her.

   “Finn, can you help me lift BB-8 up these steps?” Rey asked, trying to get a grip on the round droid.

   Finn frowned but bent down to grab the other half. When they’d finally hoisted up the heavy droid up the steps they had broken out in a sweat.

   Rose walked over to them. “We need to hurry if we’re going to make it.”

   Finn and Rey both shot her a look that quickly made her stand back and give them a moment to catch their breath. BB-8 beeped and warbled, rocking back and forth impatiently.

   “Right then,” Rey said breathing heavily, “lead the way.”

   The three of them walked into the beautiful marble palace and gazed at the large double staircases before them. Rey and Finn looked at one another with a horrified expression.

  
   “Uh, guys,” Rose called. Her and BB-8 stood off to a side doorway. “We go this way.”

   Rey and Finn’s sighs of relief was clearly audible, and they quickly followed the two into the hallway leading to a guarded room.

   The palace guards looked them over then opened the door for them just enough to let them through. Inside was a large oval table with several chairs. The young queen of Naboo was seated at the head of the table with her royal advisers seated on either side of her. Poe and D’Acy sat next to each other. There were several other’s that Rey didn’t know.

   The young girl, Zay, who Rey had met in the hangers walked up to her.

   “Glad you made it. They just got started. Looks like we have a good turnout, in my opinion.”

   “Who are all these people?” Finn asked her.

   Zay subtlely pointed out each attendant as she named them.

   “Most of them are ministers from allied planets who have no interest in being taken over by the First Order. Sitting near the Queen’s adviser is the current ambassador for the other species that lives here; the Gungans. Mon Cal has sent two representatives, to show the Quarren and Mon Calamari’s unified stand against the Order. Turrket Magg has come to represent Sullust, Durack for Ryloth, Ja-Gant for the Cereans. Lothal surprisingly sent one of their human ministers, Alabast Devan.”

   Rey noticed Chewbacca standing next to another Wookiee. This one was a bit broader than Chewie and had braids of white hair draped down his chin.

   “I’ve never seen another Wookiee before.”

   Zay nodded. “Yeah that’s elder Otackkcha. Chewie was able to contact him a few weeks back.”

   “Who’s the guy in the armor?” Finn asked, nodding his head in the direction of a man standing off to the side.

   The man had blond hair cut close along the sides and a stern look. Tucked under his arm was a helmet Finn had never seen before.

   “Oh!” Zay said with a surprised tone. “Believe it or not, he’s Mandalorian. Jason Wren, of Clan Wren. Their family had help during the Rebellion. Guess they decided to return the favor.”

   “Huh. I thought they got wiped out or something,” Finn stated.

   “Guess not,” Zay said with a shrug.

   “Mandalorian? Never heard of them,” Rey said, looking confused.

   “As I understand it, it’s a complicated story,” Zay said, rolling her eyes.

  
*

   After standing around for three hours, the only thing Rey had gathered was that each planet would send what it could spare in the way of fighters, ships, supplies, and Credits to support the newly formed Resistance. Contact with the last of the New Republic Defense Fleet battleship’s, _Unity_ , had been made and it was currently on it’s way.

   The First Order had already over run Coruscant and Kuat, as well as other smaller Core worlds nearby, and was currently taking over Chandrila. The First Order still controlled most of the northern part of the galaxy and had wormed there way through most of Hutt Space, but it appeared they were now focusing on the inner rim and slowly moving south towards whose in the mid and outer rims.

   But no one planet wanted to take on the burden of sheltering the Resistance, so Poe proposed that they use the old Rebel hideout on Barkhesh as a base of operations. But they need more starfighters, and Poe had an idea where they could find some. Those who already had ships at their disposal would head for the old rebel base, and those who didn’t would head to Yavin Four to see what ships Leia had stock piled at the old Massassi temples.

   Finally, Queen Leania rose from the table and proposed they arjen. And Rey was glad to hear it. She had watched as the sun set through the ceiling high windows and she was starting to get tired. So much had happened that day, yet she felt too tired to really think about any of it and as soon as the guards opened the door Rey excused herself and walked back to the queens guest houses.

 *

   Once back at the apartment Rey went into the bedroom and changed into the clothes that she had found left in the wardrobe upon her arrival a few weeks back. Rey still hadn’t become use to wearing different clothes just to sleep in, but the material was soft and comfortable. Once changed she went over to the window and opened it to let in the warm sweet air. Light from the other planets twinkled in the darkened sky, and she oddly felt relief that the constellations were different from the one’s she had stare up at every night on Jakku for the last fifteen years. She let down the bun she had wrapped her hair into and climbed under the sheets, falling asleep as soon as her head laid on the pillow.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey in a nightgown? Weird right? It works out next chapter. 
> 
> So why would Rey and Finn carry BB? Why not just use the Force? Well, Rey doesn't think about her powers like that... yet? Also, I couldn't find any shots of that palace with any ramps. Just a lot of steps. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my husband put it... "Kylo's a creep and there's some Inception dream shit going on." Indeed.

   Kylo sat on the edge of his bed, lost in his thoughts. Chandrila was putting up little resistance against the First Order’s take over so he should have been pleased by this news, but at the moment he barely cared. Hux was thrilled by how well everything was going, and Kylo saw no reason to change the Order’s plan. Their pieces were moving across the board and getting ready to spread out into the areas they had not already influenced.

   And then he would finally rule the galaxy. Something even his grandfather had not been able to accomplish. But he would do so alone. And that thought caused him to wallow in his own self pity.

 

   Groaning in frustration, Kylo fell back onto his pillow and held out his hand, summoning his lightsaber to him so as to place it on the table next to him; something he had done since he crafted his first lightsaber under Luke. He turned onto his side and just stared at the empty space between himself and the wall. He couldn’t help but wonder, if Rey had accepted his offer, would she be lying here next to him? His heart ached at the thought. Kylo tried imagining having her there next to him. It wasn’t that hard to do. In fact it was as if he could actually see her there.

   Then he realized that she was there. He could hear her breathing and all other sounds had died away. Adrenaline streaked through him as he propped himself up on his elbow and watched her. Apparently their bond had become so strong now that he could just see her by thinking of her. And he could smell that faint scent of fragrant flowers that she had described the night before. He wondered if Snoke had had any idea that their bond could be like this. He doubted it.

   Rey nuzzled the pillow next to his and a strand of hair fell across her face. She didn’t seem to realize they had connected. His hand trembled slightly as he moved it over to her and gently moved the strand of hair off her face. Kylo slowly let out a ragged breath and swallowed. Her gown laid softly on every curve he could see and the desire to touch her burned like a fire inside him. He laid his head back down and just stared at her face, memorizing the lines of her nose, lips, jaw, neck, collarbone, and even the slight curve of her breast that could be seen. Slowly he slide his arm under her pillow.

   Rey quietly moaned and rolled away from him. Kylo scooted closer to her, and it was then that his curious desire turned to lust. He gently placed his hand on her hip and slid it over her, his fingertips brushing the bend of her leg before moving up to the top of her stomach, and stopped there. He grazed his nose along the back of her neck and breathed in her scent. She smelled of fresh air and something sweet. His heart was beating wildly as he positioned himself so as to lay right up against her, his bare chest touching the exposed skin of her back. Kylo wanted so much more from this moment, but he dared not do anymore than he already had for fear of waking her. He nuzzled her neck once more and closed his eyes to revel in the moment.

*****

   The Knight of Ren had hidden herself in the shadows near the Supreme Leaders chambers. The Force had waved around him like an angered sea for quite some time, but it had finally settled. She also found it concerning that the darkness within him diminished some as well, and a warmth could be sensed.

   She had taken off her mask, so as to not draw any unwanted attention to herself. Her skin was olive in color, but she’d hidden her face with a cowl so as not to let anyone see her Mirianlan facial tattoos.

   Using the Force she unlocked the door and quickly stepped inside, closing it behind her. She might not have been as powerful as Kylo Ren, but Snoke had trained her to use her agility and Force abilities for uses pertaining to infiltration and disruption.

   The rooms were mostly dark, providing her with plenty of cover, but she used caution. She could now sense two different auras within the Force and that was not something she had been expecting. Her purple eyes probed the darkness for any signs of traps but sensing no danger she then quietly moved to were the bedroom was most likely to be.

   Peering in she found Kylo Ren asleep, with his arms wrapped around the woman Hux had informed them about. Her aura shown with the light, yet both sides of the Force seemed to swirl within them; one tainted by the other.

   The Mirialan’s features showed nothing but disdain. This was not the man who had been made master of her order. This was the boy she had studied alongside with at the Jedi training temple. Conflicted over his loyalties and desperate for affection and approval.

   She considered killing them right at that moment, but decided to finish her task. By herself she would be lucky to best Kylo Ren, but she accepted that there was little she could do against both him and the Jedi woman. There would be another opportunity, of that she was sure.

   Slowly she raised her hand and entered his mind. A look of pain came over Kylo’s face and he held onto the woman more tightly. She could have made the intrusion more painful, but did not wish him to wake. There were so many memories, both involving Snoke and others.  

   Finally she found what she was looking for. The Mirialan watched as Kylo Ren arrested the Jedi and brought her before Snoke. There had been so much conflict within him. And the guilt and heartache he felt as he listened to the girl scream in pain was overwhelming. And he felt awe and hope as he watched the Jedi attempt to defy Snoke. Then he focused his thoughts on killing the girl, but channeled his will through the lightsaber at Snoke’s side.

 

   So he had been the one to kill Snoke. He had seen his opportunity and outwitted his master. The Knight continued to watch as Kylo returned the lightsaber to the Jedi and together they destroyed the Guard. Then he asked the woman to stand and rule with him, yet though deception she refused and they fought over a saber they both claimed.

   The Knight withdrew from Kylo’s memories and considered the next course of action she should take.

*****

      _Rey had found her way back to the room inside the temple with the pool of the balanced Jedi. This time though Ben was actually standing there, standing on the opposite end of the pool, looking at her. Rey looked out the windows and saw that the storm once again had cleared. She slowly walked to the pool and looked at both their reflections._

_“I’ve been seeing this place in my dreams. I think it’s telling me to come here,” Rey said to break the silence._

_Ben looked around him then at the mosaic in the pool._

_“I’ve never seen this before. What is this?”_

_“A Force-user who’s mastered both the light and the dark. This place seems affected by the balance in the Force. The murals depict balance of both the light and the dark, but once there is division, a storm of destruction comes.”_

_Ben then hissed in pain and backed away from the pool. The light from outside faded and Rey could hear thunder rumbling again._

_“Ben? Ben, what’s wrong?”_

_Rey went to move towards him but stopped as a shadowed figure appeared behind him, it’s limb stretched out towards Ben._

* 

   Rey awoke in her room, the feeling of fear still with her. She could feel something holding on to her and looked to see an arm wrapped around her. She looked over and found Ben’s sleeping face next to hers. Multiple emotions flooded her, but a sudden sense of oppressive energy claimed her attention.

   Rey looked over to the corner of the room and saw the shadow that had been in her dream. Bright purple eyes full of malice stared at her. The shadow raised it’s hand towards her but she felt nothing. Rey screamed out Ben’s name and he immediately woke and sat up. And then both he and the shadow were gone.

*****

   Kylo could feel an invisible hand tighten around his throat and he began to choke. He looked towards the corner Rey had been looking towards and saw Lyriss Ren glaring at him, her teeth clenched. He mustered what strength he could and Force pushed her off her feet and out the doorway. As he gasped for air he pulled his lightsaber to his hand and pushed himself off the bed. He stood in the doorway but did not see the Knight, yet could feel her using the dark aura power to slow his movement and senses.

   “Traitor,” he could hear her hiss at him. “It was you who killed Snoke.”

   Kylo tried his best to focus on where her voice was coming from rather than what she was saying. She was quick in her movements and would wait till his guard was lowered.    

   “You swore you would kill the Jedi, yet you keep this one alive. And have feelings for her no less.”

   “Who were you spying for Lyriss?” Kylo asked, his saber held in the hanging right defensive position.

   He closed his eyes and let go of his rage for a moment. His own darkness subsided, and he was able to see it pour out from behind a wall. He reached out, and using malacia, caused her to have waves of nausea. He could hear her fall to the floor and heave. He came around the wall and immobilized her.

   Despite her pain she still managed to look up at him with hatred blazing in her eyes. A small smile crept to the edge of her mouth.

   “Snoke was a fool to think that you would ever become his own Vader. You may have Skywalker blood, Solo, but it is what makes you weak.”

   Kylo forced another wave of crippling pain though her body and she screamed in agony.

   “Killing me,” Lyriss sobbed, “will change nothing. It will only prove your guilt even more. They know it was you. And they will kill you. And your precious Jedi.”

   Kylo released Lyriss and, with a quick swing of his saber, removed the Mirialan’s head from her body. Breathing heavily, he stepped away from her until he backed into a counter. He then walked over to the entrance door, locked it, and walked back into his bedroom.

 

   Rey was gone, and it was in the early hours of the morning. Their bond must have stayed connected for most of the night. And he was lucky it had. Had Rey not woken him he’d probably be dead right now. And it must have broken when Lyriss tried attacking her.

   Kylo brushed his hair away from his face as he tried to think. This was bad. Someone knew he had been the one to kill Snoke, and that person had sent Lyriss to find out the truth. That pain he’d felt in his dream must have been her sifting through his memories. And she had been able to see Rey, and Rey had amazingly enough been able to sense Lyriss from wherever she was in the galaxy.

 

   He looked back to the doorway. Someone who knew about Lyriss’ abilities had sent her. That had to have been Byron Ren. But how did Byron know he was lying? Had they sensed it when they had met him? Kylo gave it some thought. He was sure he had controlled over his thoughts and emotions perfectly.

   ...Hux. Hux had lead them to him. He had been the one to see Snoke’s body for himself and had asked what had happened. Hux had figured out he’d lied, and had gotten the Knights to look into the matter. And Lyriss wasn’t wrong. Her now missing would only raise suspicion with the rest of the Knights. And they would come for him. And Rey. And he wasn’t sure he could go up against all five of them himself. He’d been able to deal with four of the Praetorian Guard on his own, though one had come close to killing him, but they had not been Force users. Each Knight of Ren was, to a lesser degree.

   “Shit!” he yelled, venting his anger. He had to come up with a plan. And to top it off he now had to figure out what to do with the dead body in his kitchen.

*****

   Rey sat up in her bed breathing heavily. She had no idea what had happened but was afraid of what it could have been. The shadow. Had that been on of those Knight’s Ben had mentioned? How had it found her? How had she seen it in her dream? And she hadn’t noticed the bond connect. How long had he been lying next to her? The memory of him cradling her caused her to hug her arms. She suddenly felt very exposed in her gown.

   Rey climbed out of bed and closed the window. The sun had not yet risen but there was no way she was going to be able to sleep again. She tried to think of what to do. She closed her eyes and tried to focus her thoughts on Ben, to see if she could reach him, to asked what had happened, but she didn’t seem able to open their bond.

   Frustrated, she paced. Suddenly she had a strange feeling come over her and felt drawn to her satchel she’d locked away. The lightsaber seemed to be whispering to her, yet she couldn’t understand how, seeing as it was in pieces. She had to fix it. She didn’t know for sure, but she wouldn’t be able to defend herself against something like that Shadow without it.

   She unlocked her satchel and went back into her room to get dressed. The Jedi texts were still locked away on the Falcon, so that was where she needed to go.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write. So that's one Knight down! And Kylo now realizes he's in trouble. He could react many ways but read on to see what he decides to do.  
> Note: all the Force powers used are actual powers. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	9. Chapter 9

   Poe smoothed out the collar of his jacket and tucked the chain bearing his mother’s wedding ring under his shirt.

   “You ready buddy?” he asked BB-8.

   The droid tilted his head piece slightly to one side.

   “Yeah, I know. The hair just does whatever it wants,” Poe said, running his fingers through the waves in an attempt to smooth them some.

   He felt like he was forgetting something, but he had arrived to Naboo with nothing but his droid and the clothes on his back, so he had no idea why he felt that way. He looked around the apartment Queen Leania had provided for him. It was a nice place, but he was use to not really staying in one spot for very long. He just hoped he would live long enough to spend time trying to decide where his next place to live would be. But if he was being honest, even though it was to prepare for war, he was happy to be heading back home to Yavin.

   BB-8 squealed an urgent reminder.

   Poe skidded to a stop. “Leia! Oh, jeez BB, I almost forgot her! Thanks buddy, I never would have forgave myself.”

   He trotted over to the drawer and grabbed Leia’s ashes then gave the room one last look over and, letting BB-8 lead the way, shut the door.

*****

   The hanger was mostly full of Naboo starfighters but some of the others belonged to those who’d come to join the Resistance. There was also two transports; one to take those without their own ship to Yavin and the other to Barkhesh. Leia had once said that she had secretly stockpiled some of the old Rebel bases with supplies over the years, as a ‘just in case’. Poe felt a little out of place not having his X-Wing to jump into, so he had his fingers crossed she’d have one stored somewhere.

   “Let’s hope this works,” Commander D’Acy said with a sigh. “I wish Leia were here to see this. Shame it took all this to finally get a response from the members of the Republic.”

   “Well, better late than never. Connix and I will grab what we can and be back as soon as possible.”

   D’Acy looked a little worried.

   “I haven’t received a reply from General Calrissian. Have you?”

   Poe frowned and shook his head.

   “No I haven’t.”

   “I wonder why? Leia was certain he would help us.”

   Poe’s attention was caught upon seeing Finn and Rose enter the hanger.

   “Maybe we could send somebody to go ask him.”

   Poe trotted over to the pair and waved them down.

   “Finn! Hey, have you seen Rey? There was something I wanted to ask her.”

   Finn shook his head. “No, I haven’t seen her. But I know she wasn’t at her apartment earlier when I stopped by.”

   Poe couldn’t help but notice the irritated sideways glance Rose gave Finn upon hearing that.

   “Well do you have any idea where she might be?”

   Finn thought for a moment. He noticed Chewbacca standing off with the other Wookiee who had been at the meeting.

   “She might be on the Falcon. I know she’s been keeping those books in there.”

   “Great. Thanks,” Poe said, turning to leave.

   Finn stepped alongside Poe.

   “Why? What do you need?”

   Rose sped up her pace to catch up with the two men.

   “Why don’t Finn and I go and find him?”

   “Well, I was gonna ask Rey if she’d fly out to Cloud City and meet a possible ally. Before Leia passed she said she’d sent word to and old friend of hers, a guy by the name of Lando Calrissian. A General her and Han knew back from the Rebellion. But we haven’t received anything from him and Leia was sure he’d help us. I was hoping she would be able to find him. She’s been our lucky charm so far. And I appreciate the offer Rose, but I’m gonna need you to help me with any of the fighters we find and help get them in ship-shape. We’ve got a short amount of time to prepare ourselves.”

 *

   The Falcon’s ramp was down and the three of them walked inside. Poe looked in the cockpit but found it empty. Rose walked into the main cargo hold but only found R2-D2.

   “Hey R2, is Rey here?” Finn asked.

   The droid beeped she was and tilted backward so as to roll himself down the hall where the galley and crew quarters were. Finn found Rey sitting on a stool and leaning over the counter of the kitchenette. Her head was resting on her arms, with an open book underneath. Pieces of her broken lightsaber were scattered around her arms and broken sections of her staff she’d once hit him with were lying around on the floor.

   “Rey?”

   He cautiously nudged her shoulder.

   “Rey?”

   Rey gasped with a start and a wild look in her eye. “What happened?”

   Rose and Poe glanced at each other. Finn shook his head.

   “We found you asleep.”

   Rey then looked around her and remembered she had been trying to figure out if she could use her staff as a new handle.

   “Oh. Sorry, I...couldn’t sleep. So I thought I’d try and repair the lightsaber.”

   She hopped out of the chair and started packing away her scattered mess.

   Poe stepped towards her. “Rey? I was wondering if you would take on a mission for us.”

   Rey’s brow furrowed. She had been dreaming about the planet again. She had waited by the reflection pool but Ben wasn’t there. She had gone outside to look at the sky. Through the storm clouds she could see the planet’s two moons, and they seemed to call to her, like the whispers she had heard on Ahch-To. The Force. The Force was calling her. She needed to find this place.

   Rey looked up at Poe, Finn, and Rose. She needed to tell them she couldn’t. That she needed to find the place in her dreams, that somehow it was important.

   Since she hadn’t replied, Poe continued.

   “We need you to go to Bespin, to Cloud City, and find a friend of Leia’s. We need his help. I’d go myself but…”

    Cloud City? Rey hand once found a postcard of the place in a pile of rubbish she’d went through while scavenging on Jakku. She had thought the city looked beautiful among all those white fluffy clouds on the card and had brought it back to her home, sitting it near her makeshift bed inside the old AT-AT. She had always wanted to see it in person. And she’d feel bad for refusing her friends in their time of need. But…

   “Um, is there anyone else that would be able to go?”

   Finn looked at her in confusion. Poe was clearly taken aback.

   “I’m sorry,” Rey said, feeling guilt over the looks they had given her. “If you really need me to, I will. It’s just...I’ve been getting these strange dreams lately. I believe the Force is telling me to go some place.”

   “What place?” Finn asked.

   Rey shrugged. “I don’t really know. A planet with lots of storms and two moons. That’s all I know.”

   Poe frowned. “Look, I’m sure it’s important, but the Resistance needs you. We need you with us. I’d ask Inferno Squad to go, but they’re already on their way to meet some of Maz’s contacts.” He paused, “We need our Jedi.”

   Rey didn’t want to abandon her friends, and Poe’s request filled her with guilt, but she didn’t know how to make them understand.

   “I’ll go with you,” Finn said, stepping up next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. He looked over at Rose. “Help Poe ready the fleet. I’ll help Rey find more support.”

   Rey nodded and gave him a weak smile.

   “Okay. Let me ask Chewie if he’s willing to come.”

   “Thanks Rey. This means a lot,” said Poe, sounding relieved. And he quickly turned and left the room.

   Rose turned to Finn. “Finn? Could I talk to you for a minute?”

   Finn looked back over at Rey. “I’ll be ready to leave when you are,” then he followed Rose down the hallway. until

   When Rey could no longer hear their feet on the grated flooring she sat back down on the stool and glanced over that the Jedi texts and hoped she wasn’t making a mistake. At least she might be able to find all the parts she’d need for her new lightsaber in Cloud City. Once she gathered her things and locked them away she walked over to the Astromech droid and placed a hand on his dome.

   “Come on R2. Let’s go find Chewie.”

*****

   “Why did you do that?" questioned Rose.

   “Do what?”

   Finn couldn’t understand why she seemed so irritated.

   “Volunteer to go to Bespin! Finn, we need pilots! You need to come with us!”

   “Rose, I’m not a pilot.”

   “Rey is fully capable of going to Cloud City all by herself.”

   Finn paused for a moment. “Wait, that’s why you’re mad? Because I want to help Rey?”

   Finn was lost for words and paced around trying to think of something to say.

   “Rey is my friend, Rose. She clearly didn’t want to go, so I figured she might feel better if she didn’t have to go alone.”

   “She wouldn’t be alone. Chewie’s going with her.”

   “Damn it, Rose! I like you, but…”

   “You like me?” Rose took a step back, hurt written all over her face. “You just ‘like’ me?”

   Finn’s next words became stuck in this thoat. Rose looked away from him and nodded, tears brimming in her eyes.

   “Rose, I didn’t mean it like that.”

   “Yes you did. The whole time we were trying to find the Codebreaker all you could think about was Rey. Rey, Rey, Rey. And you know what? I was jealous.” Rose held her arms out for show. “There! I said it!”

   Finn felt like an ass, but he had no clue as to how to make it better.

   “There’s no reason for you to be jealous.” He paused and thought back to how she’d acted since being on Naboo. “She doesn’t like me that way anyway.”

   Rose could hear the disappointment in his voice, and somehow that made his words hurt even more. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

   “When you find this guy, make sure you come back. We need all the fighters we can get.”

   And she walked away and headed for the transport to Yavin.  

 

   Poe noticed Rose boarding the transport in tears. He looked back at Finn confused and walked over.

   “What’s wrong with Rose?”

   Finn sighed. “Honestly I’m not really sure. She’s upset I offered to go with Rey.”

   “Ah,” said Poe, with a small smirk on the corner of his mouth. “I see. You’re a heartbreaker Finn!” he said, jokingly punching Finn in the shoulder.

   Finn didn’t find it very funny.

   “She’ll be alright pal. She’ll come around eventually. ...If we manage to live through all this,” Poe said, patting Finn on the back before moving towards the transport. “Keep in touch and let me know if you find Lando. We’ll meet you on Barkhesh.”

   Frowning, Finn slowly walked towards the Falcon and up the ramp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling Poe likes to casually touch people...and that he knows this and uses it as an excuse to touch Finn. But that's just me. 
> 
> Finn/Rose drama!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Kylo's plan to get out of trouble? Read on!

   “General Hux, sir! We just received a message from our spies. It would appear that the Resistance had been on Naboo and are now heading to a nearby Rebel base.”

   Hux frowned. “How kind of them to let us know once they’ve gone. And with no mention of which Rebel base. ...No matter. Once we are done here we can take what additional ships we have fleet we have in the system and pay the good people of Naboo a greeting.”

   “Very good sir,” The communications officer paused, “Shall I inform the Supreme Leader?”

   Hux thought about this for a moment. He had no desire to see Ren but he supposed this was a topic he should discuss with him.

   “No, I will take the matter to him personally. You may return to your post.”

   The officer saluted then turned on his heel and left.

 

   As Hux was leaving the hall towards the lifts the Knights of Ren stopped him in his tracks.

   “General,” said the muffled voice behind the mask, “We would like a word with you.”

   Hux lead them to a control room and ordered the crew members to stand and wait outside. Once the door had shut, Hux looked expectantly at the threatening figure.

   “Well?”

   “We took your concern into consideration. I sent one of our Knights to...extract some information. Oddly, she has not reported back to us and has been missing for several hours now. Have you been in contact with Kylo Ren?”

   Hux’s irritation flared.

   “No. I haven’t. But I was just on my way to speak with him in regards to the Resistance.”

   “The Supreme Leader tasked us with finding and destroying what remained of them. I’m sure you would be willing to share this information.”

   Hux couldn’t tell if the Knight’s tone was mildly threatening or not. Regardless, to have them deal with the Resistance would be one less thing for him to think about.

   “Of course. I shall tell you as we make our way to see Ren.”

 *

   Hux enjoyed the horrified looks on his inferiors faces when they saw him coming down the halls with the Knights of Ren in toe. He walked up to Ren’s door and just stood. Nothing happened. He stepped over to the control panel to press the open button but there was no control panel at all. It had been destroyed. Hux glared at it then looked to the lead Knight.

   “Someone’s destroyed it. And it appears to be locked.”

   The five Knights looked at one another.

   “Step aside,” said the lead Knight.

   Hux stepped out of the way and watched as all five of them lifted their hands towards the door. Hux could hear metal grinding and screeching. Slowly the doors slid apart with much resistance. Once open, the Knights stepped through and Hux followed.

 

   The room was dark and he could barely see. He went to the control panel on the wall and turned the dim lights on. There was a pile of splinters where a table had been but nothing else out of the ordinary. Hux made his way to the bedroom. Nothing seemed amiss, save for the fact that the bed sheets were disheveled. He peeked inside the bathroom but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He moved back to the rest of the suite and noticed the Knights huddled around the kitchen area. He forced his way though and found a decapitated body laying in a pool of vomit. The head laying nearby. Hux covered his nose and mouth due to the smell. He felt as if he himself would become sick. He stepped back and headed for the living room to gain better control of himself.

   “We have our answer then,” said one of the Knights.

   “So it would seem,” said the lead Knight.

   Hux turned back towards the group.

   “What do you mean?”

   The Knight turned to face him and slowly moved towards him.

   “During our audience with the Supreme Leader we noticed that he was not every forthcoming with details of Leader Snoke’s death. And he became…defensive...when we suggesting hunting down the Jedi you spoke of. We sent our Sister here during the night to search his memories while he slept. It would appear she found something he did not want known.”

   Several emotions flooded Hux. He had been right. Ren had killed Snoke. He had been working with the enemy. And now he had killed another member of the Order. Ren’s end had finally come. And now he could take his place as Supreme Leader. But where had Ren gone?

   Hux looked into the soulless mask and with as much venom as he could muster said, “I will alert all to his treachery and deception. The five of you, find Kylo Ren. Kill him. And his Jedi."

   “With pleasure,” growled the mask.

*****

   Kylo had no time to think about what he’d done, other than he’d done what he’d had to do. They would be coming for him and it was only a matter of time. After killing Lyriss he’d grabbed what loose Credits he had stored in his room, gotten dressed, and taken his lightsaber. That was all he had now.

   He quickly made his way to the hanger bay his TIE/vn fighter was stored in. He had informed the flight controller that he was departing to oversee ground operations, but he honestly had no clue where he was going to go. He could go down to the planet, but they’d eventually find him.

 

   Kylo climbed into the cockpit and took a moment to let out the breath he’d been holding in. He did not want to admit his fear, but he felt it. The fuel line detached and the locks disengaged. He eased the TIE out of it’s hold and quickly rushed it out of the hanger into open space.

   He flew the ship as fast as it was willing to go towards the surface of Chandrila. The Order had landed at all the major cities on the planet and were spreading out into the more remote areas now. Kylo tried to think of somewhere he might be able to hide the ship until he could come up with the rest of his plan.

   Sarini Island. It was a small little island with, if he remembered correctly, a zoo on one side. The First Order wouldn’t bother securing a zoo.

   Once through the atmosphere, he kept the Silencer low to the ground and activated its stealth field generator to try and keep off any radars within the area. He flew over the island till he found a small clearing he could possibly land the TIE. Once on the ground he let go of the controls and leaned back as much as the seat would let him. His lower lip trembled as he breathed heavily, fear now truly gripping him. As soon as Hux found out he would assume the role as Supreme Leader and brand him a traitor worthy only of death. And once they’d found Lyriss’ body the Knights of Ren would find him, likely torture him, then kill him.

   Tears began to trickle down his cheek. He had finally gained his way to ultimate power, to finally forge his own destiny, and all he’d had to sacrifice was everything to get it. And now none of that mattered. It had slipped through his fingers. Kylo’s anger flared as he thought of Hux. He should have killed Hux in the throne room right then and there. Then no one would have known and none of this would have happened.

   Kylo screamed out his rage, knowing nothing else to do. “Gah! Damn him!”     

   Feeling a sudden onset of exhaustion, the image of Rey suddenly came to his mind. He would not crawl to the Resistance, but Rey had had enough compassion for him that she had come to save him, once. Would she do so again? His heart suddenly longed for her. Maybe he could reach her, wherever she was. He had to try. He had nothing else.

   Kylo closed his eyes and tried to ease his breathing. He reached out with his feelings through the Force, willing his bond with her to open once more.

*****

   Finn walked into the cockpit and sat in the seat behind Chewbacca. Chewie roared that they were ready to jump out of lightspeed. Rey slowly pulled on the hyperdrive lever and the Millennium Falcon raddled it’s way back into regular space. The orange gas planet loomed largely in front of them. As they broke further into the atmosphere, the orange swirls of thick clouds of Tibanna gas cleared, and in its place was thick columns of white fluffy clouds, lined with a blue-gold trim.

 

   “Hey Chewie, you know anything about this place?” Finn asked casually.

   Chewie roared his reply, then sadly slumped his head and whimpered. Finn looked over to Rey for translation, but Rey’s expression was full of sadness.

   “What?” asked Finn, unsure if he now wanted to know.

   “He said last time he was here the Empire had taken over and kidnapped Han. Luke fought Vader and lost his hand. Lando helped him and Leia escape.”

   Chewie whimpered again. Finn now felt sorry he’d even asked.

   Off in the distance they could see what looked like a small silver top. Chewie growled that this was Cloud City, and that they would need to state their business to the Wing Guard once they were intercepted by them.

   “Chewie, maintain our course. I’ll see if R2 can broadcast Leia’s personal code and let them know we wish to speak to Lando.”

   Chewbacca grunted his acknowledgement.

 

   Rey stepped out of the cockpit and found R2 in the main storage area near the Holotable.

   “R2, do you think you could broadcast Leia’s signal and see if we can get a response. We need to let them know we’re coming and that we need to speak with Lando Cal…”, she paused as the Force suddenly started to become calm around her, “...rissian.”

   R2 chirped that he would and rolled towards the computer terminal.

   “Thanks,” she said quietly.

   She quickly looked around her and then dashed into the bunk room, shutting the door.

   “This is really not…” she said, turning to face Ben. But Rey stopped mid sentence once she saw his face. She had never seen him like this before.

   “What happened?” she asked with concern.

   Ben’s teary eyes looked around to whatever he was seeing.

   “They know. Somehow they found out I killed Snoke. That I helped you,” Ben’s eyes then looked at her. “The woman you saw. She went through my memories and saw everything. I killed her but now they’ll come for me. General Hux will take my place, brand me a traitor, and will send the Knights of Ren after us both,” Ben swallowed and shook his head. “I fled but...”, Ben’s eyes were full of fear and desperation. “Rey,...please.”

   He was trying to hold himself together and was doing a poor job of it.

   She didn’t know what to say. Part of her felt sorry for him and part of her felt like he deserved this.

   “Is there nowhere you can hide?” she quickly asked in a hushed voice.

   His teary deep brown eyes pleaded with her. Rey paced back to the other side of the wall.

   “Is this true?” she asked sternly.

   “Yes,” Ben answered.

   And it was no lie; she could tell. She sighed. And suddenly Rey could feel a stirring in the Force. As if she was being drawn towards him. It was wanting him to find her.

   Rey looked over to the closed door then back at him and came closer. This was probably a bad idea. And her friends were not going to like it, but she didn’t know what else to do.

   “Bespin. I’ll be at Cloud City for the next day or two. Make sure you’re not followed! Find me when you get here. We’ll have to think of a way to get you in.”

   Ben let out a small sigh.

   “I’ll find you.”

   Rey nodded to him then walked out of the bunk room, ending the connection.

*****

   Kylo blinked back his tears and sighed in relief. She could have left him at the mercy of the First Order but instead had told him how to find her. He wasn’t sure why she was in Cloud City, but at this point he didn’t care. He fired the twin ion engines and lifted the TIE off the ground.

 

   Everything was going smoothly till he broke out of the planet’s gravity. A hologram of Hux appeared on the side holodisk in the cockpit.

   “It’s over Ren. Come back now and I’ll see to it you get a quick death.”

   Kylo ignored him and focused on preparing the coordinates to Bespin. The proximity sensors alarm started to whine. A squadron of TIE/fo’s was heading his way.

   “There’s nowhere you can run to. Even your precious Jedi can’t hide you forever.”

   Kylo glared at Hux then turned off the holodisk. He wasn’t terribly concerned about the TIEs coming his way. These modals were not equipped with hyperdrives, so as long as he could destroy them or outrun them long enough to make the jump, he would be fine. But this confirmed his suspicion. They now knew he was a target.

 

   The TIEs broke formation once within firing distance and began firing their laser cannons at him. Kylo enabled the Silencer’s deflector shield and turned on the targeting system. All he needed to do was damage their solar array panels or, more ideally, take out their ionization reactors.

   Despite his ship’s size, it was extremely nimble under his control, and he sent the Silencer diving and angling to the left. He fired the heavy laser cannons at one of the TIEs wing panels and tore a hole right through both; sending it spiraling out of control and crashing into the wing of another TIE. He swooped right and spiraled upwards, targeting next TIE, and fired a proton torpedo at it. Performing a loop to avoid the explosion he went into a nosedive and gracefully whipped back around; the laser cannon fire pelting against his deflector shield. One TIE was now close on his tail. He swerved back and forth then made a sharp turn towards another TIE. At the last minute Kylo jerked the Silencer downward, barely missing a head on collision with the ship, and instead the two TIEs crashed into each other.

   Eight fighters were left but Kylo could see more TIEs leaving the _Finalizer_ to engage in the fight. He was well aware of his skill, but even he admitted that the odds were against him. He pushed on the thruster to gain some distance then engaged the hyperdrive and jumped to lightspeed.

*****

   Hux stood upon his ship’s bridge and frowned as he watched Ren’s ship vanish.

   “Tell me we have a tracker on his ship!” Hux yelled.

   None of the officers spoke up.

   “Damn it! I want the Imperial archives scoured over for any information regarding Rebel bases in any of the remaining areas we have not already taken! Officer Jonas, tell our spies that if they do not find out where the Resistance fleet went it will be their heads!”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are loved!


	11. Chapter 11

   Poe looked out the transport window as they broke through the clouds. It was nice to see the jungles of Yavin Four again. And he never seemed to lose his amazement of the great pyramidal temples of Massassi Outpost. The temples themselves were ancient, but they’d seen their fair share of recent action these last couple of decades. The Rebel Alliance had used them as a bases of operation up to the destruction of the first Death Star, but then had to abandon the base to move operations to Hoth. The Empire arrived soon after, with soldiers and officers extracting whatever information they could find. Skirmishes between the Rebels and the Empire continued off and on afterwards, but once the Galactic War was over and as the remains of the Empire ran to the Unknown Regions, what was left of the Alliance was able to reclaim the base, and several chose to stay and call it home. That’s what his parents had decided to do. He had grown up not that far outside of the Massassi Valley.

   Poe looked up into the sky and watched as the clouds slowly floated above him. He was only eight when his mother died, but he could still remember sitting in her RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor and her teaching him how to fly. Those were the best memories he had of her.

   He waited for the rest of the crew to exit the transport before jumping up on top of a crate and clearing his throat.

   “I’m sure you all know that this fight is just getting started. There is a lot that we need to prepare for, and that it won’t be easy. But remember that you are here to help fight for and protect each other and the ones you love. Our message spreads across the galaxy; that we are ready to stand and fight for what we believe in! Everyone plays an important role here, so I want any of you who are able to pilot a ship have a look around and see what you can find to take with us. Technical crew, start assessing the ships and get them up to task. If you don’t have a particular skill but still came to help, then gather up any portable weaponry and communications equipment you can. If you have any questions you can ask either me, Lieutenant Connix, or Rose Tico over there. Alright? Let’s do this!”

   Some shouted their excitement and quickly got to work. As Poe hopped down, Rose walked up to him nervously.

   “Poe, do you really think this is going to work?

   He looked around and watched the others as they hustled into the base, then nodded.

   “Yeah, I do. Its got to. And Leia wouldn’t allow us to give up hope until the very end.”  

   Rose sighed heavily then gave him a big cheery smile.

   “Your right. And if it doesn’t, then at least we tried.”

   Poe gave her a smile, “You got it.”

   BB-8 beeped his excitement for Poe to follow him and see what he had found. Poe nodded and started to follow the droid, turning back to tell Rose to stay strong.

 

   “Alright buddy! What did you find?”

   BB-8 rolled as fast as he could towards several hangar bays that was off to the side of the main landing area. He noticed two Y-Wings and five T-65 X-Wings parked inside that had to be older than he was. Poe slowed to a walk as he looked over the ships. He wasn’t the best mechanic, but he was pretty sure these old gals needed more than a few repairs.

   His droid squealed for him to continue. Poe followed him to another hangar. This one had housed eight RZ-1 and RZ-2 model A-Wing Interceptors. Poe couldn’t help but smile looking at them. He then saw BB-8 roll down into an underground hangar.

   “Buddy, wait up! What are you so excited abou… Wow!”

   Poe looked around at over a dozen T-70 X-Wings.

   “Alright! This is more like it!” he said proudly, his hands on his hips.

   BB-8 looked up at him with his black optical eye and informed him that this was not the surprise, and rolled to the back of the hangar. To the far left, sitting off to itself, was a model T-85 X-Wing. Poe came to a stop, his mouth agape. He hadn’t flown this model since his time with Rapier Squadron in the New Republic Starfleet. He walked up to it’s nose and tenderly ran his hand along it’s smooth panels.

   “BB-8, I could kiss you!”

   The little droid spun in a circle and chirped happily.

*****

   The Wing Guard of Cloud City lead the Millennium Falcon onto one of the landing pads near the upper floors of the city. Gently, Rey eased the old ship’s landing gear onto the surface. It seemed like an awful small space for a ship to land on. R2 stated that he was coming along also, just in case they needed his help to escape again. While she enjoyed the droid’s company, Rey did not find its comment reassuring.

   “Thanks,” she said, with an uncertain tone.

   Chewie lead the way down the ramp. Waiting for them was a bald man with metal wrapped around the back of his head and a silver Protocol Droid. The droid stepped forward and slightly bowed to them.

   “Greetings and welcome to the beautiful Cloud City! I have been instructed to ask that you please follow this gentleman here and he will take you to Lando Calrissian, who also extends his apologies to you for not meeting you in person upon your arrival. Do come in and enjoy your stay!”

   Rey and Finn glanced at one another then followed after the man and the droid.

 

   Rey and Finn were amazed at the view of the different levels of the city from the window of the lift they were in. Everything seemed to match the color of the clouds, and the amount of people walking around was staggering. Finn looked over at Rey and smiled upon seeing the look on her face. The look of awe and wonder warmed his heart.

   “Pretty amazing huh?” Finn said.

   Rey slowly shook her head in disbelief. “I’ve never seen anything like it. I found a picture of it once but I never could have imagined this is what it truly looked like.”

   The lift came to a stop and the man, who’s name the droid had told them was Lobot, led them down a hall of pure white. He stopped at one of the doors on the left hand side and typed in the passcode to open the door and motioned for them to enter.

 

   The room inside was lavishly decorated in shades of white and silver with the back wall a giant window overlooking the city and sky. On a large sofa sat an old looking man, his hair and mustache a whitish-grey color, and he stood with some difficulty, but he grinned from ear to ear as he neared Chewbacca.

   “How you holding up old friend?” asked the man, giving Chewie a hug.

   Chewie replied that he was doing as well as he could be. The man then turned to face the others.

   “And who might you be?” the man asked, extending his hand towards Rey.

   Rey was uncertain of what to do, so she kept her hand by her side and looked at him skeptically.

   “I’m Rey and this is my friend Finn.”

   Finn took the opportunity to grab the man’s extended hand and shake it.

   “Nice to meet you sir. Are you by chance General Calrissian? We’re with the Resistance. I understand Leia spoke with you? Commander Poe Dameron asked that we come out to speak with you.”

   The man took back his hand and appraised each of them, then turned and sat back down on his large sofa and motioned for them to take a seat as well.

   “General Calrissian,” the man chuckled to himself. “Yeah, I went by that name a while back. But I gave that up after the war ended. Came back to my city to make sure she kept going.” The man’s smile faded. “I did get Leia’s request but, as you can see, I’m an old man now. I’m not looking to pick another fight. How she kept up with galactic politics, I’ll never know.”

   Lando looked over towards Chewie. “I’m sorry to hear about Han. That’s...a damn shame.”

   An awkward silence filled the room. Feeling uncomfortable, Finn scooted to the edge of his seat.

   “Mr. Calrissian, my friends and I were sent here to see if you could help in supporting the Resistance. We’ve gathered allies from the Outer Rim and are planning our next move against the First Order, but Leia had hoped you would join in the fight. If there’s any way you can help us we’d appreciate it.”

   Lando sat quite for a moment then said, “I’ve already talked to some in the Wing Guard and anyone else in this town that might be interested. And I’ve already spread the word to anyone who values their freedom to do as they please. Most were already heading your way to join. But here in Cloud City we think about what’s best for us first. I’m sure you understand. But I’ve done all I can do for Leia and her Resistance. If there was more I’d have already done it.”

   Lando then looked over to Rey and studied her.

   “And am I correct in guessing that you’re the new Jedi that’s been rumored?”

   Rey blushed a little. “I am, but I’m still training.”

   Lando nodded. “I worked with Skywalker for a short while. He could do some amazing things. I’m sure you’ll be a big help to the Resistance.”

   Rey wasn’t really sure what to say, so she just smiled.

   Finn then rose off the chair across from Lando.

   “Well, it was nice meeting you Mr. Calrissian. But we best be on our way.”

   Lando looked at Finn for a moment then looked over at Chewie with a sly grin.

   “My ship still in fighting condition?”

   Chewie grumbled that he was still having trouble repairing the gunner turret gyro mechanism and that some of the plating needed replacing and that one of the power couplinks was about to fry.

   Lando let out a hearty laugh.

   “Ah I knew she was still the best hunk of junk in the galaxy! Don’t worry Chewie, we’ll get her in fighting shape in no time.”

   Chewbacca growled out his thanks.

   “In the meantime I’ve provided you all with some lodging. I’ll have Lobot show you where they are. And your welcome to explore the city. We’ve got some great casinos on level eight!”

   Finn looked a little sickly. “No thanks. I’ve had enough of casinos to last me a while.”

   Rey was glad to hear they’d have some down time. She needed to repair her lightsaber, or at least try to anyway. And she still needed to find a way to get Ben into the city.

   “Lando,” Rey spoke up, “I was looking for a few spare parts to rebuild my lightsaber. I was wondering if there might be some available here?”

   Lando thought about it for a moment.

   “I’m not sure what all you need but I’ll be happy to have someone look for whatever it is.”

   “Thank you.”

   But rather than turning to leave with Finn she stood in place, shifting a little while trying to think of a way to ask her next question.

   “I also have one other thing. I have...someone who is meeting me here soon. I was wondering if you would allow him to land.”

   Finn gave her a confused look and Chewie tilted his head. Lando studied her carefully.

   “And who might this friend be?”

   Rey drew in a breath. “Ben Solo.”

   Chewie roared in protest. Finn looked at her in horror. Lando’s welcoming demeanor faded away and turned a little sad.

   “I know who he his. But I’d prefer he not come anywhere near my city. Not anymore.” Lando said flatly.

   Rey wasn’t sure what to do but she needed to think of something quick. Then she relaxed her body and gazed unwaveringly into Lando’s eyes. She felt guilty for doing this, but it seemed like the only choice.

   “You will allow Ben Solo to land without being harmed and will place him under my protection.”

   Rey held her breath. She had only tried mind control once, on the stormtrooper back on Starkiller Base, so she wasn’t sure it would work a second time.

   Lando looked at her blankly for a moment then said, “I will let Ben Solo land without being harmed and will place him under your protection.”

   Rey stayed her ground and slowly released her breath through her nose.

   “Thank you.”

   Rey then turned and walked right past Finn, Chewie and R2, and allowed Lobot to show her to her room. Finn and Chewie just stared at each other. Chewie let out a small whine then they hurried after Rey.  

*

   Once Lobot left them, Finn turned to look at Rey in disbelief.

   “Ben Solo? As in Kylo Ren who murdered Han Solo right in front of our very eyes, Ben Solo?”

   “Look,” said Rey, “I know this seems like a bad idea…”

   “Bad idea? Rey, you can’t just invite the leader of the First Order here! Did he scramble your brain or something?”

   “No!” Rey said defensively. “Look, I don’t really understand it all myself but, when I went to Ahch-To I started having connections to Kylo Ren through the Force. He wasn’t sure how it was happening either. We could see and hear each other but that was all. We couldn't see other people or each other’s surroundings. I even tried shooting him with my blaster the first time but nothing happened. We realized that these connections weren’t really under our control, they would just randomly happen.” Rey paused, remembering their conversations. “After a while I was able to learn how he’d become Kylo Ren. Luke… Luke had almost murdered him...”

   “What?”

   “It’s true! I got Luke to admit it! It was then that Ben Solo turned to the Dark Side. But there was a moment...when we touched hands...I was able to see his future. There is still good in him. Luke wasn’t willing to help me so I made up my mind to try and bring him to the Light. I had Chewie drop me off at Snoke’s ship.

   “What?” Finn looked over at Chewie then back at Rey. “Why would you do something like that?”

   “Ben had been controlled by Snoke his whole life. I figured that if I went to him I could save him. And together we killed Snoke and his guards!” But the excitement drained out of Rey’s voice as she remembered Ben’s offer. “But rather than leave he chose to take Snoke’s place.”

   Finn couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Force talking with Kylo Ren? Touching hands? Rey willingly finding him and fighting alongside him? Snoke was dead?

   Finn let all this sink in for a moment. Then looked over at Chewie.

   “You knew this?”

   Chewie nodded his head.

   “He knew some of it. Enough to agree to take me to the _Supremacy_ and to find me once I’d escaped,” Rey said in Chewie’s defence.

   Finn looked back at her with a stern look.

   “I don’t know much about the Force, but Rey, this all sounds crazy. And you said so yourself, he chose to take Snoke’s place. Why have him come here? All he’s going to do is show up with a First Order fleet and kill us!”

   Rey glanced out the window in frustration.

   “I don’t know! He said... he said that the First Order found out about him killing Snoke and that now they’re after us both.”

   “So? If their after him then why lead them straight to you? Straight to us! Did you ever consider that he might have been lying?”

   “He’s a lot of things Finn, but he’s not a liar.”

   “Oh, so you know him on a personal level. Well that’s great.”

   Rey was getting tired of this conversation.

   “The Force is doing this for a reason. Our connection is only getting stronger. I believe it wants me to help him. In the dreams I’ve been having, their is a place that I’m supposed to go to. Someplace in tune with the Force. And each time Ben Solo is there. I believe we are meant to go to this place together.”

   “I can’t believe I’m hearing this!” Finn said, now pacing. “How long have you still been talking to him, or whatever? Did you tell him we were on Naboo? You plan on telling him about Barkhesh?”

   “No!” Rey said angrily.

   “I’m just asking, cause apparently your on good enough terms to call him by a different name and be his go-to in times of need.”

   Rey glared at him in warning. She would never hurt her friend, but she couldn’t lie that her anger was beginning to take hold.

   “Poe doesn’t know about this does he?” Finn asked, already knowing the answer but asking it anyways.

   Rey pushed past him. Now she was about to lose her temper and she didn’t want to do something she’d regret.

   “I’m done talking about this. I’ll talk to you later, Finn.”

 

   Finn watched Rey storm down the hall. He was still upset, but felt bad he’d now upset her too. He looked over at Chewie. The Wookiee shrugged and patted Finn on the shoulder then turned to head down the opposite end of the hall; R2 whirling around to follow. Finn stood there alone, not knowing what to do. But now he had an idea of how Rose had felt.

*****

   Kylo’s Silencer came out of lightspeed with a jerk. He was nervous. Last he knew Lando Calrissian was still in this city and he wasn’t sure of the reception he was going to get. Lando had been like an uncle to him growing up, but he had not seen him since he was still young. And he didn’t know if Lando knew of what he’d become.

   As his ship sliced through the clouds he turned the stealth field generator back on. But as he did so he felt the Force become still around him and Rey appeared before his eyes. But this time he could see her surroundings. He could see her standing in a white hallway.

   “I assume you’re close?” she asked.

   “The city is coming into view.”

   “I managed to get you clearance to land. The clearance code is 718927109. I’ll be waiting for you.”

   “I’m impressed. What about the guards?”

   Rey looked down and pressed her lips together.

   “I...took care of that. It’s just me.”

   Kylo couldn’t help but raise a questioning eyebrow. But then the connection closed. He turned off the stealth field and watched as two ships quickly approached. A voice came over his comm, angrily demanded him to state his business. He gave them the clearance code and held his breath. Gruffly, the pilot approved his passage and lead him to Platform B12.

 *

   Once the ship was powered off, Kylo saw Rey come out through the door onto the platform. And it was just her. He climbed out of the cockpit and, since there was no ladder to climb down with, he jumped to the ground using the Force to soften his landing. The wind tore at both their hair and whipped Rey’s sash around her legs. He walked over to Rey and they looked at one another without saying a word, then walked inside.

   Kylo really was surprised. There wasn’t a single guard waiting for him.

   “How did you manage this?” he asked with surprise in his voice.

   Rey hesitated. “I… may have used the Force to get Lando to allow you in and to not harm you.”

   Kylo stopped in his tracks and just looked at Rey till she stopped and turned to face him.

   “You used mind trickery to get me in? On Lando?” He was stunned. And slightly amused.

   “I’m not proud of it, okay. But I didn’t really have a choice. He wasn’t exactly pleased to hear you were coming so I had to think of something.”

   Kylo just stared at her. Once again she had put herself on the line to protect him. And she’d been cunning about it.

   “Huh,” he said, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

   Rey rolled her eyes at him.

   “Follow me. You’re also under my watch, so I have to keep an eye on you at all times. The Falcon is undergoing repairs so we’ll be here for at least a day. Hopefully I can repair my lightsaber in that time.”

   Rey glanced back at him.

   “And you can help me with that.”

   Kylo didn’t say anything. Knowing that his father’s ship was here was enough to ruin the lighthearted mood he’d felt a moment ago.

*

   Rey found it odd, that for there to be so many people in the city, this hallway was oddly empty. But that was for the best she figured. Dressed in all black and walking in a hallway of white, Ben really stood out.

   She stopped at one of the doors and opened it and walked in, Ben following behind her. He looked around the room. He was used to the dark colors and dim lighting of his room on the _Finalizer,_ and he found this light and airy room unsettling.

   “This is mine?” Ben asked, glancing at everything like it might bite him at any moment.

   Rey furrowed her brow. “No. It’s mine. I was too concerned about getting you into the city without being killed to even think about where to hide you.”

   She watched as he walked around.

   “But if you prefer, I can ask Finn or Chewie if they’re willing to share their...”

   “No,” Ben said quickly. “This will do.”

   He then turned his attention towards her and flexed his jaw.

   “Thank you,” he said softly.

   Rey wasn’t used to being thanked, but she never expected him to say as much.

   “You’re welcome.”

   She blinked away from his gaze.

   “You should probably change or something,” she pointed to a dresser. “You’ll draw too much attention to yourself dressed like that.”

   Rey opened the door again and stood there for a moment.

   “I need to give a list of supplies to one of Lando’s people, I’ll be right back. ...You can tell me about what happened when I return.”

   And with that she left the room, the door hissing closed.

 

   Kylo looked at his boots and gloves. He like his attire. He’d practically worn the same look since...since he’d formed his new identity. But once again he’d come to a crossroads to where he was uncertain of just who he was. This time however he didn’t have anyone telling him who to be. It was a nice feeling, but left him uncertain.

   He flicked his wrist and pulled open the dresser and walked over to it. None of it seemed appealing. That was the nice thing about the First Order’s dress attire; there wasn’t any fanfair to it. He noticed a tunic similar to the one Rey was wearing and drew it towards him. This was as much as he was willing to change.

   Changing out of his black doublet, he pulled on the tunic. His skin was used to being tightly bound by fabric. This felt light and loose in comparison, and exposed his neck some. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Kylo picked up his belt and wrapped it around himself then reached for his gloves, but stopped short. He had always worn them, like everything else, to hide who he was. Yet he had taken them off to reach out and touch Rey’s hand.

   No, he decided, he would no longer completely hide himself from her anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe just had to get his sweet ride back. And yes, it can come in black ;)
> 
> Old man Lando! I was going to give him a bigger role, but then I thought, Billy-Dee is 81 at the time of this writing and I wouldn't want to go out fighting again at that age. So I decided he would feel that way too. But he still has that good 'ol Lando charm!
> 
> I figured I'd still make Rey picky about just who exactly touches her hand.   
> So how to you guys feel about Rey using mind control on Lando? And over Kylo no less? Kylo clearly digs it. 
> 
> Throwback calls: The Silver Protocol Droid C-3PO saw in Cloud City. R2 making the comment about having to help people escape. Lobot! Finn now hates casinos.
> 
> Also, this is the point in the story where you'll notice Kylo starts to think of himself as Ben rather than Ren. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pit stop to Poe's childhood home, Rey and Ben make up for a lost opportunity, and Finn has his bubble burst!

   Poe swung his new X-Wing around to land in the clearing away from his old home. The ship’s lift lowered BB-8 down to the ground and the droid rolled after his owner. An old man stood in the doorway of the house, looking at the two of them.

   “Dad!” Poe yelled, jogging up to the man and embraced him in a hug.

   Kes Dameron tightly hugged his son in return and gave him a warm smile while leading him into the house.

   “It’s wonderful to see you Poe. It’s been a while. How are things?”

   Poe’s grin turned into a small smile.

   “Not to well, dad. I’m actually here to find ships for the Resistance. The First Order dealt us a bad blow and we barely survived. We’ve been able to gain more support but, ...promise me you’ll take care of yourself if I don’t make it back.”

   Kes look at his son with concern.

   “Things must be bad if even you think you might not make it back.”

   Poe gave him a small smile and nodded. He was surprised to hear himself say it too.    

   “Is General Organa with you all?”

   Poe pressed his lips together and looked down at the bag in his hand.

   “That’s actually one of the reasons I’m here. She’s gone, dad. I actually brought her ashes here so I could place them under the Uneti tree.”

   His father took the bag of ashes from him and looked at it for a moment, then looked back at his son and nodded.

   “Of course. I think your mother would agree that the tree is an excellent place for her.”

  
*

   Poe gently poured Leia’s ashes into the hole he had dug under one of the thick roots of the Uneti tree. Even though he had been at her side as she passed, even though he’d stood and watched her cremation, he still had a hard time keeping tears from forming as he covered the pile of ash with loose soil. Poe stood, sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Kes stood beside his son and placed his arm around his shoulders and led him back inside.

   The two talked well into the night and toasted to Leia’s memory.

*****

   Rey came back into her room and found Ben sitting and looking over the Jedi texts. She was a little irritated he had been through her satchel, but was curious to see him even looking at them. Ben’s eyes looked up and followed her as she came to sit next to him.

   “Can you read it?”

   “Very little. But the imagery is interesting. Look familiar?”

   Ben turned the book so she could see. It was a drawing of the murals she’d seen inside the temple during her dreams. Rey furrowed her brow and gently turned the pages. On another, the picture of the balanced Jedi.

   “Does it say where this is?”

   Ben skipped a few pages and showed her a drawing of a planet with two moons, one in white and one shaded in. She’d also seen these two moons.

   “Tython,” he said quietly. “It’s at the center of the Galactic Core.”

   “I’ve never heard of it.”

   “The only reason I know it is because when the Order was mapping out nearby systems we came upon it. But it’s said to be uninhabited due to powerful storms.”

   Rey gave him a puzzled look. The storms from her dream.

   “Balance tames the storm,” she said, mostly to herself.

   Ben studied her expression.

   “I’ve been having these dreams of a place where there’s a powerful storm all around me and I take shelter in a nearby temple. The images you showed me were on the walls. The picture of the Jedi is in a pool of water, where I see both of our reflections. And once I look in the pool, the storm clears.” Rey looked up at him. “Have you had them?”

   Ben brought the book back to his lap.

   “I dreamed of the moons. I’d be surrounded by darkness, and look up to see the light of the other moon.”

   He closed the book and sat it next to Rey, then stood and walked from the couch to the window. The view of the city was covered in hues of orange and blue as the planet’s sun faded.

   “I didn’t see the temple or the reflection pool till… the night I slept with you in my arms.”

   Rey thought that over and blushed slightly. That was the only time she’d actually seen him physically present, other than just his face in the water, too. She rose from the couch and stood next to him, looking up at him.

   “How was that possible?”

   Ben looked over at her and carefully studied her face.

   “How is any of it possible?”

   Rey wasn’t quite sure she knew what he meant, but the feeling she’d gotten when they’d touched hands was fresh in her memory, as she was feeling it again now.

   Ben swallowed hard and clenched his jaw, and turned to fully face her.

   “In a moment of loneliness I wondered that, if you had accepted my offer, would you have been there next to me. And there you were, asleep; as if you’d always been there.”

   Rey looked away from his gaze and blinked. Her chest began to ache and she realized she hadn’t taken a breath.

   “I realized I could touch you; could smell the sweet air you had described in your hair.”

   Rey took in another breath and risked looking back into his brown eyes.

   “I was afraid you’d wake and disappear, leaving me alone once more.”

   He shifted even closer to her, and there was hardly any space between them now. She told herself to step away from him but her body wouldn’t move. His hand rose to hold the back of her neck and she grabbed his wrist, but she made no effort to remove it.

   His eyes left hers and flitted to her lips. “I’d never felt such peace,” he said softly.  

   Ben took the opportunity and kissed her; his other hand sliding over her waist and up her back. Her grip on his wrist tightened but he didn’t seem to notice, or care. When they’d first touched hands it was like a shock from a live wire, but this was different. This was like the shock she’d felt falling into the pool of water inside the cave back on the island, mixed with the intense heat and adrenaline felt as Snoke’s throne room burned.

   Ben pulled back just enough to let out a ragged breath, then kissed her again with more intent. Rey closed her eyes. She had never been shown this kind of affection before, but wasn’t afraid of it like she thought she’d be. Using the open connection between them, Rey allowed herself to feel every feeling that seemed to surge through Ben; and it was overwhelming. As he went to pull away she quickly brought up her free hand and slid it up the back of his neck and laced her fingers into his hair, this time kissing him.

   Every ounce of fear or doubt Ben had felt up to this point was burned away by his desire for her. He’d been afraid she’d recoil from him, but was emboldened by the fact that she not only allowed him to hold and kiss her, but that she seemed to match him in every move with the same level of intensity. Her hand let go of his wrist and touched his face, her thumb running down along the scar she’d given him. Ben squeezed her tighter against him and realized that just kissing her was no longer good enough. He wanted more. He pulled away just enough to stare into her hazel brown eyes and catch his breath.

 

   It was right then that the door dinged before opening.

   Still holding on to each other, they watched as the silver protocol droid came walking in with a crate containing the items she’d requested. And behind the droid stood Finn, staring at them.

   Ben could feel Rey let go of his hair and slowly pull away from him.

   “Miss Rey, I was able to gather all the parts you requested! I do hope they will be of use to you,” the protocol droid stated happily.

   Rey quickly walked over to the droid.

   “Thank you. Just place them on that table over there.”

   She looked over at Finn. His expression was completely emotionless.

   “Lando invited us to dinner, but I’ll tell him you’re busy,” Finn said, before turning and headed back down the hall.

   Rey glanced back at Ben then ran after Finn, yelling for him to stop.

   Ben balled his hand into a fist in an attempt to control his sudden anger. He regretted not killing the ex Stormtrooper when he’d had the chance.

 

   “Finn! Stop!” Rey yelled at his back.

   Finn finally slowed his gait before coming to a stop. He took a deep breath then turned to look at Rey and tried his best to keep his voice calm.

   “I don’t want to know, Rey. I don’t want to know. But keep in mind, you’re endangering the Resistance by being around him.”

   He watched as hurt spread across her face.

   “Finn it doesn’t need to be like this! If we can find a way to bring balance to the Force and stop the war then I need to at least try.”

   A figure in black caught Finn’s eye and he looked up to see Kylo Ren watching them from the doorway. Finn cliched his teeth then looked back at Rey.

   “You have no idea how much of a monster that man is. I’ve witnessed it. And no matter what the Force is telling you, none of that changes who he is or what he’s done.” He paused, “You need to pick a side, Rey.”

   A tear trickled down her cheek.

   “I’ll let you know when we’re ready to leave. ...I hope you’ll come with us.”

   Then he gave Kylo one last glance and walked down the hall.

 

   Ben could feel that Rey was upset, but he stood where he was to give her space. After several seconds of wiping away tears and trying to come to terms with the ultimatum she’d been given, Rey turned and walked back to where he stood, stopping in front of him but not looking at him. Ben could sympathize with her feeling torn in two. Rey then held her head up with an air of resolve and looked at him.

   “I need to go to Tython, but they’ve made it clear they don’t want me to go. ...Will you go with me?”

   “Yes,” Ben replied.  “But, we’ll need to repair the lightsaber before we leave. And I don’t know about you, but I have not eaten in several hours and would like to eat.”

   Rey couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

   “And as I understood it, I’m not allowed to go find food myself.”

   Rey nodded and walked with him towards the lift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwback: I love how in TESB C-3PO walks in on Han and Leia kissing. I felt the same thing needed to happen to their son.  
> Speaking of...How was Ben and Rey's first kiss? Solo decided to lay some Skywalker confession-style lines up to it. 
> 
> And I didn't have Ben comfort Rey at the end because 1: that's just not his style and 2: I felt like Rey wouldn't have wanted him to in that moment. It felt more in character to have it this way. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	13. Chapter 13

   Finn found R2-D2 aboard the Millennium Falcon helping Chewie reroute power while the power couplink was disconnected. Finn stood back and watched them till finally Chewie roared with his joy at not having too difficult a time.

   “Hey, R2? Do you mind patching me through to Poe?”

   The droid swiveled it’s head around to look at him and burbled and beeped, then turned its head back around to finish what it was doing.

   “Okay, thanks,” Finn said.

   He wasn’t really sure what the droid had said. Rey was the one that understood them. Finn walked back up to the cockpit and plopped into the back chair. Chewie then walked in and flipped some of the toggles up above Finn’s head and handed him a headset. The Wookiee gurgled then walked back down the hallway.

   Finn questioningly looked at the headset then put it on.

*****

   Lieutenant Connix ran out of the communications room and out towards the landing area. Several of the pilots had been taking the repaired fighters for test runs, but thankfully Poe had not yet left. Members of Black Squadron had returned back from Leia’s reconnaissance mission and they’d been giving Poe their findings.

   “Commander Dameron? Finn is reporting in.”

   “Great! Tell him I’ll be right there.”

 

   “Finn! Buddy, tell me we got good news.”

   “Uh, not really.”

   “What do you mean?”

   “Well…”

   “Did you find the guy?”

   “Yeah, we found him. But he’s not coming. Says he’s too old and isn’t interested in fighting anymore. Claims he’s already sent people he knows to meet up with the Resistance. He did end up offering us some Galactic Credits to put towards anything you might need though.”

   Poe frowned. “Well, money always helps, but that wasn’t what we were really hoping for.”

   “I know.”  

   “Well we’ve found a good haul here. D’Acy says they’ve got the base on Barkhesh up and running and allies are already showing up, so we’re probably going to be leaving here once all the equipment has finished being tested. You guys leaving soon?”

   “Well right now Lando has people helping Chewbacca fix up the Falcon so it will be ready for the fight. Hopefully we can leave here by tomorrow.”

   “Sounds good.”

   Finn paused. “Poe, there’s one other thing.”

   “Yeah?”

   “Well.... it’s about Rey.”

   “What about her?”

   “She’s...helping Kylo Ren, sorta.”

   “.... You wanna run that by me again? It sounded like you said Rey was helping Kylo Ren.”

   “Yeah. She did some mind trick thing on Lando and got him to allow Kylo Ren into the city. Told me they have this weird bond thing, that they’ve been talking to each other since she went to find Luke, and that they killed Snoke and now the First Order is hunting them both. And that she thinks they’re supposed to go to some Force planet together or something.”

   “.........That’s….what? Hang on, Snoke is dead?”

   “That’s what she said. Said she met Kylo Ren on his ship and they both killed him.”

   “That’s a good thing, right?”

   “I guess, but she mentioned Kylo Ren took his place, but now the Order is hunting him; both of them. And she felt compelled to hid him here.”

   “Hmm… Has she told him anything about our plan?” Poe asked in a worried tone.

   “No, I don’t think so. But there’s clearly something going on...between them. It was obvious she wasn’t planning on telling anybody about it.”

   “Hm. Well, I appreciate the heads up pal. Just keep an eye on her.”

   “Poe, I got a feeling she’s not coming to Barkhesh.”

   “What? She has too! We’ve got a lot of people looking up to her; to having a Jedi on their side.”

   “She planning on going somewhere with him.”

   “You can’t let her go Finn! Talk some sense into her or something! ...Look, I have to go, but contact me as soon as you’re on your way, okay?”

   “Sure,” Finn said, and removed the headset with a sigh.

*

   Poe turned off the transmission and sighed in frustration. How had this happened? The memory of his encounter with Kylo Ren came to his mind and caused him to shiver. Why the hell would Rey even want to hang out with that guy? He now regretted even asking her to go. Poe figured they’d be able to put up a good fight against the First Order, but he’d put a lot of hope behind having Rey pull off some magical Jedi feat; a lot of them felt that way. What were they gonna do if she skipped out? Poe raised his eyebrows and shook his head in disbelief. He didn’t have time to think about this right now.  

   Poe looked over to Connix, who had been watching him expectantly.

   “Whatever you heard, it stays between us. And start loading the equipment on the transports. We need to leave.”

   Connix nodded and left to send out the order.

*****

   Zeet Boonzett studied the tall, long haired human male with the scar on his face and the human female next to him, from a distance. They looked just like the two fugitives he’d seen in the holo-stills. He watched as the man looked around, searching the crowd, then spoke to the woman.

   Ben shifted his eyes around those who walked by them.

   “We should head back. The longer we’re around others the bigger the risk of a First Order informant noticing us.”

   When Rey didn’t reply he looked over at her. She was too busy looking around at everything with awe. Ben looked at her with slight confusion.

   “Rey?”

   “Sorry. Your right. This is just very new to me.”

   Ben had seen just how lonely she had been through her memories, but he hadn’t realized just how out of touch she’d lived for most of her life.

   “Come on.”

 

   The Rodian followed the two of them back to the lift area. Those particular lifts only went to the first five levels of the city, where only the ultra rich or city officials resided. Yes, he was certain it was the two the First Order were looking for, and they had promised a handsome amount of Credits for their whereabouts.

*****

   Rey opened the door to her room then quickly locked it behind her and went to move the crate the droid had brought off the table. Ben sat the tray of food out and took off the cover.

   “What is that? It looks amazing!”

   Ben looked at her, trying to understand why someone would be so fascinated by food.

   “It’s Kommerken Steak with Ootoowerg.”

   Rey gave him a questioning look then grinned and looked back at the food.

   “I have no idea what that is. But it looks delicious.”

   “It’s a common meal. Did they not have this on Jakku?”

   “If they did I never saw it. I basically lived off portions of Veg-meat and Poly-bread.”

   Ben curled his lip in disgust.

   Rey happily picked up the steak with her fingers and took a bite. Ben just stared at her.

   “What? I thought you were hungry?” she asked, after swallowing.

   “I take it they didn’t have utensils on Jakku either.”

   Rey put the steak down, her happiness fading a little as embarrassment set in. Ben left then came back with two sets of utensils and two glasses. Rey took a set of utensils from him and watched as he poured a red liquid into the glass in front of her.

   “Zsajhira berry tea. It’s a popular beverage among the Core worlds.”

   Rey slowly reached for the glass and took a sip. It was both sweet and tangy.

   “It’s good.”

   She then took the spoon and placed some of the Ootoowerg onto her plate.

   They sat silently eating for several minutes, Rey trying her best to eat slower than normal.

   “I’m not used to eating around people,” Ben said, breaking the awkward silence. “We didn’t really have family meals together. During my training we would go back to our huts and eat. And no one wanted to be near me when I joined the Order.”

   Rey didn’t know what to say. She’d always eaten alone as well, but somehow it seemed worse knowing that there had been people around him, yet he still ate alone. She watched as he just sat, staring at his plate.

   “Are you not going to eat the rest?”

   Ben shook his head slightly. “No. I don’t eat much.”

   He watched her as she finished her portion, then poured her more tea. He then took a small round piece of food out of a bag and offered it to her.

   “What is it?” Rey asked, taking it from him and studying it.

   “It’s a sweetcake. I liked them, when I was younger. I thought you might too.”

   Rey took a bite out of it’s soft golden-brown exterior and smiled.

   “I’ve never tasted anything like it.” She looked up at Ben, “Thank you.”

   “...You’re welcome.”

*****

   The _Finalizer_ popped out of hyperspace above Naboo, the _Enforcer and Harbinger_ a second after. Hux looked at the blue-green planet with a small smirk. The Order hadn’t quite gotten this far in their conquest but he felt it was necessary to pay an early visit, since it was clear the monarchy was willing to help the Resistance.

 

   “Prepare all troops for a ground assault with air support. And once we’ve gained the upper hand, have a shuttle ready for me. I plan on paying her majesty a visit.”

   The officer saluted then stepped away. Hux then watched as his communications officer walk forward.

   “Sir, we just received a communication from a bounty hunter on the planet Bespin claiming to have seen Kylo Ren in Cloud City. The Jedi woman was also with him.”

   A broad smile came across Hux’s face. “Wonderful. Inform the Knights of Ren of this news and tell them to head there straight away. Find them both and kill them.”

   “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

   The officer gave a crisp salute then turned and left the bridge.

   Hux turned his attention back towards the planet.

   “Enjoy your freedom while it lasts Ren. For soon, it will finally be your end.”

*****

   Rey tried her best to keep her eyes on the book that described how a padawan was to construct their first lightsaber. But Ben wasn’t exactly trying to hide the fact that he was taking off most of his clothes. Rey glanced over at him and watched as he pulled his shirt off his back and over his head and chide herself for even looking. She tried to refocus and find her place again but the book was taken out of her hands.

   “Hey! I was reading that!”

   Ben walked off with the book and sat it on top of her satchel and the rest of the Jedi texts.

   “You need to rest so you can focus as much possible on properly tuning and placing the kyber crystal inside the saber tomorrow. Do it wrong and it will explode, killing us both.”

   He walked back over to her and held out his hand. Rey looked at it skeptically. She didn’t take it, but she did rise from the chair.

   Ben looked slightly dejected, but it quickly faded as he watched her walk over to the dresser and take off her belt, boots, sash, and arm wraps. He was disappointed to see her still wearing the outfit she had on underneath as she shut the dresser.

   “You’re going to sleep in that?”

   Rey eyed him suspiciously.

   “Yes,” she replied, undoing the small bun in her hair. “I always sleep in my cloths.”

   Ben hesitated for a moment then stepped towards her.

   “You didn’t the other night,” he said in a low voice.

   Rey glanced at the scare touching his collarbone and the burn wound on his shoulder, then looked away.

   “That was a rare exception,” she said, moving towards the bed and getting in it.

   Ben flexed his jaw then walked around and got in on the other side and laid up against her.

   “What are you doing?”

   “Holding you again.”

   His comment was honest, but Rey could feel his emotions; they told her more than his words did. But she allowed him to place his arm under her pillow and wrap his other arm around her once she was comfortable. Rey couldn’t suppress the small smile that formed at the corner of her mouth. As strange as this felt, she had to admit it was nice.

   Then she felt him nuzzle her hair and his hand began to slowly caress her bare arm. Using the Force, she froze his hand in place.

   “Go to sleep Ben.”

   She then released his hand and he placed it back around her where it had been, but not before giving her a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in other fics I've read Rey gets kicked out of the Resistance because of her and Kylo/Ben getting found out, but I didn't really feel that was very 'Star Wars' of a response. Poe comes across as a trusting guy, so I didn't think his mind would have went straight towards Rey selling them out. Same for Finn. He's scared for Rey, but trusts her enough to let her make her own choices. 
> 
> And what is Star Wars without a small Bounty Hunter bit? Every trilogy needs one.
> 
> After writing it, I found Ben and Rey's dinner together very sweet. I hope you all enjoyed it as I did.


	14. Chapter 14

_Rey could hear what sounded like the roar of rushing water, but thunder could also be heard in the distance. A gust of wind made her catch her breath and Rey turned from it so as to see what was around her. To her right she could see far into the distance rocky gorges and the swirling of sand. Behind her rose large intimidating mountains, with clouds of ash billowing into the air behind them. She then looked to her left, trying to see through the wind. Plains of grass whipped back and forth, with just the hint of what looked like trees. But the scent of sea salt could be smelled on the wind from that direction also._

_She had no idea where she was, and_ _stumbled as the gusts of wind continued to blow around her. Rey wasn’t certain, but she thought she could hear her name being called._

_“Rey!”_

_“Ben?”_

_“Rey!”_

_Rey looked around and could see Ben coming toward her._

_“It’s this way,” he yelled._

_As she followed him she noticed four towering monoliths of stone rising into the air. Multiple rivers on either side of them seemed to be heading in the same direction they were going. As they neared the towers of stone, the wind seemed to disappear. The roaring of the water was now deafening, as each river came together in between the two back pillars and poured out over the edge of a cliff between the front two pillars._

_In the distance the two moons could be seen hanging in the sky, with a view of space behind them._

_Ben pointed out a small entrance nearby and Rey followed him inside. As they walked down the steps they could see the surge of water above them in what was like a glass ceiling. Rey found it a little unsettling but noticed that the pillars above ground also extended below to where they now stood. Ben walked up to one of the pillars and ran his hand across lettering that was chiseled into the stone. He turned to look at Rey but she was walking back up the steps._

_“Rey, what are you…”_

_“Look at the floor,” she said, looking down._

_Ben looked down and noticed that the flooring was made of different colored stones. He walked back up the steps to stand next to her and gazed over the floor. The mosaic of the Jedi they had seen in the reflection pool, the Prime Jedi as the texts had called it, the entire floor made up the Jedi’s image. The two moons in the picture each aligned in front of the two front pillars, the same way they’d hung over the pillars in the sky up above ground._

_“What is this place?” Rey asked._

_But Ben didn’t answer. He was too transfixed on the Jedi’s face._

_“What is it?” Rey asked him, trying to look at what he was seeing. She could sense uncertainty and fear ripple out from him._

_“Ben, what’s wrong?”_

_“...Look at the face.”_

_Rey furrowed her brow and looked down at the Jedi’s face. It did look familiar, but she still didn’t understand why this would scare Ben._

_“Snoke,” Ben said, his voice slightly trembling._

_Rey recalled Snoke’s disfigured features as he’d brought her close to him. The scar on the forehead was missing and the side of Jedi’s face wasn’t sunken in, but she could see some structural similarities to Snoke. Rey looked over at Ben and could feel how shaken he was. She placed her hand on his face and made him look at her._

_“It looks like him. But it’s not him,” she told him with certainty. “He’s gone Ben. He’s gone.”_

  
*

   Rey shifted and opened her eyes once she noticed there was nothing next to her. Rey rolled over to see Ben sitting up, his wide back rising and falling quickly. Rey sat up and shifted so that she was next to him and could look at his face.

   He turned to look at her but said nothing, he just gently moved a strand of hair away from her face.

   “You should get ready,” he said softly. “Building your new saber will take some time.”

*****

   Rey sat back and looked over her work. She had to use parts from her staff to form the hilt, giving it a bit of a crude look; nowhere near as polished looking as Luke’s saber had been. But she had been able to use some of the pieces from it. It’s Diatium power cell had been left intact and the power insulation didn’t appear damaged, and she had been able to salvage the energy modulation circuits and cycling field energizers. For the rest though, she’d had to use the parts she’d asked for. Rey hadn’t said anything to Ben, but having him there had been a great help in figuring out how to pretty much make a new saber from scratch.

   “Okay,” she said, letting out a deep breath. “I think I’m ready.”

   Ben closed the book that C-3PO had said was the Journal of the Whills and came over to look at the pieces she’d crafted. He gave it a skeptical frown then sat next to her. He laid each of the separate pieces out in a line. Then he carefully took the two halves of Luke’s kyber crystal out of her satchel and placed them in her palm.

   “These crystals are a part of the Living Force. Because of the clean break it should, hopefully, not blow us to pieces. But it still could if not placed properly with the primary crystal mount and aligned with the focusing crystal within the activator.”

   Rey really had no idea what he was talking about, but she wasn’t about to interrupt him with questions. She was just glad he was willing to help at all.

   “The crystal must first bond with you. ...This will give it a different color from the one Skywalker had.”

   Rey noticed the slight hint of bitterness in Ben’s voice as he mentioned his uncle. Rey supposed she couldn’t blame him.

   “Okay,” she said. “How do I do that?”

   “You need to meditate and focus on the Force within you. Then, think about channeling that into the crystal.”

   Rey shifted a little to get comfortable.

   “You need to relax,” Ben instructed.

 

   Rey closed her eyes and took in a deep breath then slowly let it out. She tried to think of what Luke had said during their first lesson. To reach out with her feelings. And she could feel it. The warmth from the sun shining through the window was countered with the cold floor she sat on. She felt her anxiety chill her, yet her excitement warmed her. Life pulled throughout the city yet she could sense sadness and misery in places. She could see in Ben the small ray of light within him...and the tenderness he felt towards her. Though small it was, in brightness it matched her own. But she felt unsettled to sense the same darkness in him deep within herself. It was hardly anything compared to what filled him, but it was there. She’d felt it’s pull before. In the forest, as Ben laid wounded in the snow. She’d felt it...no, fed on it...when they’d fought the guards together. And she’d even felt it towards Finn in the hallway. Rey felt ashamed, but was proud of the fact that she had been able to resist it’s urgings. Somehow, she now felt like she knew herself better and thought of the crystal now weighing heavily in her hand. She focused all that was within her into it and felt a slight warmth come from it. A sudden sense of peace came over her and Rey opened her eyes to look down at the crystal halves. Their dull blue color was now gone and instead replaced by a glistening yellow.

   Rey smiled and looked over at Ben, and to her surprise, even he had a small soft smile on his lips.

   “You did well. I’ve never seen one that color before.”

   “Is that a bad thing?”

   Ben thought that question over. “No. I just think it’s something very rare.”

   Rey smiled at him. It might not have sounded like a compliment, but she knew he meant it as one.

   “Now,” Ben said, pointing to the sectioned pieces of the saber hilt. “Your next task is to take the crystal and, using the Force, aline it with the focusing crystal and place it within the crystal mount. Once you feel that it is intune, seal the crystal within the hilt and bind it together. Then you will have completed its construction.”

   Rey nodded and handed him back the smaller broken shard of crystal then closed her eyes again.

   She pictured the crystal sitting in her hand and extended the light within her to wrap around it and lift in front of her. Rey smiled slightly as she felt the weight of the crystal leave her hand.

 

   Ben watched intently as the crystal rose to float in front of Rey’s face. He noticed her smile and a warmth fill his heart. He didn’t know how much use he would be in helping her craft her lightsaber, but he was surprised to feel some sense of pride, now that she was actually doing it.

   Then the door dinged with someone at it. Rey’s eyebrows furrowed and the crystal seemed to sag a little in the air. Ben’s anger flared and he stormed over to the door and unlocked it to find Finn standing outside of it.

   “What!” Ben half yelled.

   “Uh, I need to talk to Rey.”

   “She’s busy.”

   Finn glanced over at Rey then back at Kylo Ren.

   “I can see her sitting in the floor over there,” Finn said with irritation.

   Ben’s frustration and anger grew even more.

   “Take a closer look, FN-2187, and you’ll see that she is attempting to place a kyber crystal in a lightsaber that, if done wrong, will kill us. Now leave!”

   Finn glared at him and stood his ground. If he was being honest, he was pretty scared standing up to Kylo Ren, but he wasn’t gonna stand for being bullied either.

   “I’m not leaving till I’ve talked to Rey.”

   Ben looked back at Rey and saw that she had the pieces of the hilt now in the air, the crystal slowly floating towards them. He looked back at the boy and, growling, used his telekinetic ability to freeze him in place, yank him inside, and shut the door.

   “Stay quiet and watch,” he hissed at Finn. Then he walked back towards Rey and continued watching her.

 

   Rey sensed a disruption within the Force nearby but it soon faded, though she could feel Ben’s anger radiate out from him. She told herself to ignore it and focus on the task at hand. As her light carried the crystal towards the hilt she began to hear a loud whistling sound and the crystal began to vibrate slightly. Rey had no idea if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but her gut told her to tread lightly. She then turned the crystal slightly then angled it a little to one side. As she did so the whistling turned more into a screeching sound. Rey stopped and turned the crystal back the way it had been. She bit her lip as she tried to think of another way. She decided to flip the crystal over then guided it back towards the focusing crystal. This time it gave a small whistle, but the crystal didn’t vibrate. She twisted it ever so slightly and the whistle turned into what sounded like a high pitched note being sung. That was it, she thought; she could feel it. Somehow the crystal seemed to glow in her mind, and Rey slowly moved the crystal mount into place around it. Now she focused on the rest of the pieces and gently brought them together. This felt more natural. Like fixing a piece of salvage back home. She heard a clicking sound and could feel all the pieces come together. It felt solid in her mind. She physically lifted her hand and reached out to summon it to her. The lightsaber floated into her hand and settled there.

   Rey opened her eyes and looked at it. Pride swelled within her. She had done it. She had crafted her very own lightsaber; a true test of becoming a Jedi. She stood and pressed the ignition switch, and a yellow beam of light burst forth. Rey swirled it around and twirled it with her fingers. It was comfortable in her hands, as if she’d held it all her life, and somehow it felt almost like an extension of her arm. She turned the lightsaber off and looked over at Ben.  

   “You did it,” he told her.

   Rey grinned at him then noticed Finn standing near the door.

   “Finn?”

 

   Finn had never seen anything like it. It was amazing to watch as she suspended everything in the air then somehow pieced everything together, all while not even looking at it. And the look on her face as she twirled the yellow lightsaber around was heartwarming. But she shared that thrilled moment with Kylo Ren, of all people. And the way with which he spoke to her was soft. Nothing like the way he’d spoken while he was at the door. Then Finn felt his body unfreeze and was able to shake himself out. He heard Rey call out his name and he looked up.

   “Hey.”

   Rey ran up to him and hugged him. “Did you see what I did? I built my very own lightsaber!”

   “Yeah, I saw. It was really amazing! ...I’m happy for you Rey.”

   Rey gave him a puzzled look.

   “What’s wrong?”

   “Nothing. I just came by to let you know that all the repairs are done to the Falcon and we’re getting ready to leave. I was seeing if you were ready.”

   Rey’s face fell, and Finn already knew her answer. She looked back at Kylo Ren and then at her new lightsaber.

   “I’m sorry Finn, but I’m not going with you. Ben and I, we need to go to Tython. There’s answers there I must know. I know you and Poe won’t understand, but I have to do this.”

   “Rey,” Finn said, now pleading with her. “We need you! Poe, Rose, Chewie… me. We need you at our side. Please don’t go.”

   Rey gave him a sad smile and slightly took a step back.

   “I’m sorry Finn, but the Force is bigger than all of us. If it’s telling me to go, I have to go.”

   Finn just stared at her in defeat. But he made up his mind that he wasn’t going to waste this last moment with her arguing. So he hugged her tightly instead. When he finally let go he looked over at Kylo, who’d been standing off to the side watching them.

   “Don’t you let anything happen to her, you understand?” Finn told him.

   Ben just stared at him impassively but then looked over at Rey.

   “I give my word.”

   Rey smiled. Finn gave him a small nod of acceptance. He wasn’t sure if he believed him, but it was obvious he seemed to care for her.

   Rey looked back at Finn.

   “Tell Chewie I’m sorry I won’t be there to help him pilot the Falcon.” She paused, “And Poe and the others, I’ll come back once I’m done. I won’t abandon you, I promise.”

   Finn nodded. “I know you will. I just hope we’re still alive by then.”

   Then he turned and walked out of the room, hoping he wasn’t walking away forever.

 

   Ben watched as Rey fiddled with the hilt of the saber, lost in thought.

   “He cares for you.”

   Rey looked up at him. “Of course. I care for him too. He’s my friend.”

   Ben said nothing and instead just watched her.

   Rey walked over and stood before him.

   “Thank you...for your help. I’m glad you were here.”

   She hesitated for a moment, then stood on her tiptoes and gave him a gentle kiss on his scared cheek, before walking over to her satchel.

   It was strange, feeling loved and appreciated once more, but Ben welcomed the feeling. It was something he’d longed for for over a decade.    

*****

   The six unmasked Knights of Ren left their civilian Lone Scout-A vessel and made their way to Level Sixty-Eight. They were to meet the Rodian bounty hunter at a small trader’s shop in sector twelve. Zara Ren turned her nose up at the stench coming from outside the vender stalls. Byron Ren walked in first and scanned the shop. A female Rodian welcomed him, but ended her pleasantries as the other followed in.

   “Zeet Boonzett,” said Byron Ren

   The Rodian looked at them with her blue eyes and stepped away from the counter. A moment later a male Rodian came out.

   “You with the First Order?”

   Zara Ren threw a heavy pouch full of Credits at the bounty hunter. “That is half. Tell us what you saw.”

   Deven Ren then drew a blaster and shot the the female in the head. Jarith Ren held up his hand and began to Force choke Zeet. The Rodian’s feet shuffled on the floor as he grasped at the invisible hand. Zara walked up to the alien and picked up the dropped bag of Credits and put them back in her pocket.

   “What did you see?” she asked once more.

   Jarith Ren let his hand fall and Zeet fell to his knees, gasping.

   “The man, same as the pictures. Tall, dark haired, a thin scar across his face on the right side. The woman, same as the pictures. They bought food. The male seemed nervous, kept looking around. They went to the penthouses, levels one through five.”

   Zara turned to look at Byron. “Shame we don’t have Lyriss here to dig through his mind.”

   “But we have a place to start.”

   Byron then turned and nodded to Deven and Jarith and walked out of the shop, Zara following behind him. Jarith held up his hand again and Zeet could feel his throat being squeezed once more. Deven walked up to Zeet and shot him between the eyes.

   Outside the shop Byron walked over to Arden Ren, who’d been standing nearby, making sure no one entered.

   “The Seeker droid. Did you bring it?”

   Arden nodded.

   “Have it tap into the central computer and search for where a TIE/vn was docked, specifically levels one through five.”

   Arden nodded again, and fell in line as the five of them made their way towards the upper levels of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Rey has a new lightsaber! I had a hard time trying to pick a color. White seemed to pure so the next best color seemed to be yellow. I'm sure some of you would have liked to have seen her make a double edged lightsaber, and I certainly thought it over, but a single blade seemed more logical to me since a single is what she had trained with and learned forms for. Plus a fighter has quicker attacks with a single rather than a double and both her and Kylo's fighting style is heavy on attack moves. 
> 
> Kylo's response to Finn was to remind you that he can still totally be an ass, but during Rey and Finn's interaction I kept him subdued because he is able to sense how Rey feels and knew it would make her mad to charge in. I know that makes for less drama but it seemed more proper to have it that way. He is slowly acting more Ben-like as you can start to see. 
> 
> Poor Zeet didn't live very long did he.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe tries to be a good leader. Rey shows off her anger and Kylo loves her for it. Rey meets the Knights of Ren. And thanks to a seating issues, Rey decides some Jedi rules are stupid.

   Finn walked into the cockpit and slumped into the seat. Chewbacca fussed at him to get out of Rey’s chair.

   Finn shook his head. “She’s not coming.”

   Chewie let out a whine and grumbled, then leaned over and started up the ship. It wasn’t the first time he’d flown the Falcon himself, but it wasn’t easy.

   Finn looked back over the city one last time. He hated that he and Rey would be separated yet again, but he did hope she found the answers she was looking for.

   “I’ll let Poe know we’re coming before we make the jump.”

   Finn got out of the chair and looked at the section of switches Chewie had flipped before. He still didn’t know what to push.

   “Uh, is it these?” he asked.

   Chewie grumbled about having to do everything and reached up to toggle the right switches. Finn didn’t understand a word, but he got the jist that the Wookiee was irritated.

   “Thanks.”

*****

   Poe and the rest of the new Resistance squadrons came out of hyperspace over Barkhesh, with the transport in the middle of them. He was happy to see just how many Mon Calamari heavy cruisers had arrived from Mon Cala. But he was thrilled to see that there were actually Starhawk-class battleships positioned over the planet. That was enough to make Poe actually excited about the fight ahead.

   BB-8 warbled that an the incoming message he was receiving was from Finn.

   “Patch him through, buddy.”

 

   “Finn! Man, you should see the support that’s here. We might actually have a chance at doing this thing! You on your way?”

   “Yeah we’ve already left Bespin, we’re getting ready to jump.”

   “Good. Rey with you?”

   “...No.”

   “What? Finn! I told you to talk her out of it! She still going off somewhere with that asshole?”

   “Yeah.”

   Poe groaned in frustration. “Is she coming back?”

   “She said she would, but she didn’t say how long they’d be gone.”

   “I can’t believe this. So, is Kylo Ren, what, a good guy now or something?”

   Finn made a face like the idea was a total joke.

   “Well, his opinion of me certainly hasn’t changed. But he acts pretty restrained around Rey. It’s kinda weird. He apparently helped her rebuild her lightsaber."

   “Huh,” Poe said with slight confusion. “Well, if Rey’s able to keep him distracted then at least that’s one less member of the First Order we don’t have to worry about.”

   “Yeah, I guess.”

   “Alright, well get yourselves back here, understood?”

   “Understood.”

 

   Poe cut the transmission and flew over the wide mesas. He folded together the wings of his new X-Wing and slid the ship down between the the canyon walls, flying sideways till they parted and opened into a space wide enough for him to level out. A few fighter ships were parked down below. There had been two Rebel bases on Barkhesh, but for the most part, the rainforest had claimed a lot of what was left of the other base. So that left the canyon base as their only option. It was a good spot though. Lots of good sightlines and open space for maneuvering yet the canyons provided decent cover.

   Poe angled the T-85 down towards a hanger with an open space large enough for the X-Wing and powered down the fighter upon landing. As Poe stepped down the ladder he took a step back to admire the ship. BB-8 rolled out of the droid rack and up next to Poe and beeped at his human questioningly.

   “No, I’m good buddy. This is just a really nice ship.” Poe bent down to scratch the top of the droid’s head. “Thanks BB.”

*

   Poe walked towards the command center and found Commander D’Acy. She gave him a hopeful smile and looked around at everyone in the room.

   “There may not have been many at Naboo, but the call certainly went out.”

   “I noticed! Those cruisers and battleships are definitely going to come in handy.”

   “Well, you can personally thank Inferno Squad for the Starhawk miracle. I don’t know where they found them, but they did.”

   “Any news of the First Order fleet?”

   D’Acy looked a little concerned.

   “ Several ships are being repaired at Fondor, and there's still a large concentration of them over Chandrila, and it appears they now have taken control. But...what’s distressing is we got a call from Naboo. First Order star destroyers arrived above their planet not long after we left.”

   Poe furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about this.

   “They found out we were there.”

   “So it would seem.”

   “We have to go help them.”

   D’Acy looked around again then lowered her voice.

   “Poe we don’t have the numbers to take on the fleet at Fondor, Chandrila, and aid Naboo.”

   Poe flexed his jaw in frustration. She had a point, and this was one of those times where Leia would have tried to tell him to look at the bigger picture rather than the smaller one. But he couldn’t just abandon the people of Naboo. They had been extremely supportive. Some of their fighters were here. Poe looked at D’Acy and nodded.

   “Alright. We”ll wait for now and see how things go. But stay in contact to assess the situation. I’m not willing to turn our back on them.”

   “Sure,” D’Acy said with a nod, and moved back to her station.

   Poe sighed and scratched the back of his head. He didn’t know how Leia had done it; dealing with all these outcomes and weighing the odds. Being just a pilot was a lot easier.       

*****

   There wasn’t much for Rey to pack really. She’d packed some rations in case they couldn’t find anything to eat, the Jedi texts, her lightsaber, and the other half of the kyber crystal she hadn’t used. That was really the only possessions she had. But Ben had even less.

   Then it dawned on her, “How exactly are we going to get to Tython now that we don’t have the Falcon?”

   “I assumed I would be using my ship and you would using...yours.”

   Ben wasn’t quite sure how he felt about Rey being the one who’d inherited his father’s ship; the same ship he’d wanted to pilot as a child. He didn’t want anything to do with it now, but it didn’t sit right with him seeing her have it either.

   “We can use mine, but there’s only one seat.”

   “How is that supposed to work?”

   Ben just shrugged. “The seat is set back so that I can sit once through the hatch, then it moves up towards the controls. I suppose you could somehow sit behind me in that empty space.”

   Rey just looked at him as though he had to be joking.

   “Well your only other option would be to sit in my lap.”

   Rey just rolled her eyes.

   “Well...it’d been hard to fly with you sitting there anyways,” he stated with indignation. “And it’s not like we have another option.”

   “Fine” Rey said, trying to sound like she wasn’t starting an argument. “We’ll go see if I fit, and if I don’t then I guess…I’ll just have to go ask Lando if I can borrow one.”

 

   Ben opened the door but quickly backed away. A Seeker Droid flew in and headed straight for Rey with its claw like arms building up a static charge. Rey stumbled back and yelped. Ben reached out with the Force and grabbed the droid and threw it against the wall. Rey now had her lightsaber ignited in her hand. She cautiously walked towards the droid, but it was clear it was broken well enough to no longer be a threat.

   “What was that?”

   Ben looked both enraged and concerned.

   “We need to go. Now!”

   Rey had no idea what was happening, but it was bad enough to make Ben actually run down the hall. She tried her best to keep up with him, his long legs outpacing her easily. They ran for the lift but suddenly Ben slid to a halt and held out his hand to keep her from running past.

   “Get ready” he said, igniting his lightsaber.

   Rey ignited hers in turn. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she could feel a dark presence within the lift. She readied herself and stood in a fighting stance. Two figures in thick black cloaks, their faces hidden behind masks, stood inside the lift.

   Ben lifted his lightsaber and pointed it at them.

   “Don’t make the same mistake Lyriss made,” he threatened.

   The two figures never said a word, but one threw a small piece of metal towards them. Rey thought for a moment it was a grenade of some sort, but smoke began to spray from it. Rey coughed and willed herself to suppress the urge to let her guard down in order to find her way out of the smoke. It was hard to see. The white hallway was gone and all she could see was the glow of her and Ben’s lightsabers.

   Then she heard it. A blaster shot. Ben’s lightsaber flicked itself towards her and was followed instantly by a frustrated yell. Rey could hear and sense the object before she ever saw it, and without thinking she defensively raised her lightsaber to guard her face. A small object with blazing red lines spun towards her. Rey’s sword made contact with it and redirected it towards the wall. Rey’s anger and fear filled her and with a roar she threw out her hand and pushed outward with the Force. It was as if a gust of wind and blown down the hallway and blew back the smoke towards the lift. She was now able to see Ben, but he stumbled forwards, caught by the impact of her Force Push.

   Their attackers slid back across the floor, the one with the metal checkered straps across the mask actually slid back into the lift. Ben noticed and quickly shut the door on Arden Ren, causing the lift to activate and move on. He turned his head to check on Rey but saw her rush past him, her lightsaber drawn back at her right hand side. She was running towards Deven Ren.

   The Knight saw her coming and raised up an axe that sparked with plasma along its edges. In his left hand he swung the axe in an upward arch, redirecting the tip of Rey’s blade to the right, and with his right hand aimed his blaster at Rey’s twirling side and pulled the trigger. Ben threw out his hand and held the bolt of energy in place in the air, and watched as Rey completed her spin, her saber moving from above her head to her side in a downward arch and sliced her blade through Deven’s chest.  

   Ben gaped at her. She had harnessed the darkness within her and had channeled it in a fit of rage to attack a Knight of Ren, and he could feel that dark energy shrink within her as her light regained control and she realized what she had done.

   Breathing heavily, Rey let her lightsaber rest at her side and stepped away from the Knights slack body.

   Ben let go his grip on the blaster bolt, letting it hit the corner of the ceiling, and stared in awe at Rey.

   Rey closed her mouth to try and control her breathing. She wasn’t sure what had come over her, but she’d done what she meant to do; defined herself and Ben. She looked over at him and saw his wonderstruck look. “Thanks for that. Let’s get going before the other one comes back.”

   They both disengaged their lightsabers and got into the next lift and headed for the second level where the Silencer was.  

  
*

   A rush of wind hit them as they ran out onto the platform, but despite the push back they kept running.

   “Follow my lead,” Ben yelled.

   “What?”

   Rey watched as Ben jumped into the air and landed on the arm of the TIE.

   “Jump!” he yelled.

   Rey had no idea how to jump that high.

   “How?”

   “With the Force!” he said impatiently.

   Rey backed up a bit to give it a running jump, but heard the platform door hiss open. Four of the masked figures now began to walk towards them. Ben ran towards the TIE’s hatch and fell into the cockpit. The ion engines roared to life. Rey panicked and ran right up the the ship’s arm and willed herself to jump to it. She did, but only her hands met the metal. Dangling in the air, Rey noticed the ship beginning to rock as it rose from off the platform.

   “Really?”

   Rey used all her strength to pull herself onto the ship. Something metallic clanged against the spot where she had just hung from but didn’t have time to look at what it was or where it had come from. She scrambled towards the cockpit and slid inside, closing it above her head. Ben hadn’t lied. It was extremely cramped. She was practically straddling the back of his seat and had to lean over his shoulder to one side so as not to hit her head. Ben tilted the TIE to one side and slammed on the accelerator; the ship’s long wing barely clearing the side of the building.

*

   Rey held on tightly to the back of Ben’s seat as the ship left the city and made its way into space. His ship was amazingly fast, yet for its size she wished there was a little more room for her to fit.

   “Well,” she said in a lighthearted tone, “I’ve tried it, and I don’t think I fit.”

   Rey wasn’t quite sure, but it sounded like Ben actually let out a chuckle over her comment.

   “So I take it they were the Knights you warned me about?”

   “Yes,” Ben said, typing in the coordinates that would take them to Tython.

   “Someone must have recognized us; alerted the First Order.”

   “Are they Force users?”

   “They’re Force-sensitive, yes, but they’re not strong in it. Snoke taught them to use some abilities but they were unable to master many. That’s why they stay as a group. They’re more formidable together.”

   “How many are there?”

   “We’ve killed one each, so there’s only four left.”

   Rey thought about that.

   “Why didn’t they have lightsabers?”

   “Snoke deemed them too weak and unworthy to weld a saber. They have weapons similar to the ones his guards used.”   

   “Do you think they’ll follow us?”

   Ben was silent for a moment. “...There’s always a chance. They knew where we were, and we didn’t have time to check for any tracking devices.”

   He reached above him and pressed the buttons near Rey’s head. “Watch out.”

   Rey shifted over to one side as far as she could. “I’m trying! There’s not exactly a lot of room.”

   Ben engaged the Silencer’s hyperdrive and the cockpit’s window filled with streaks of white-blue light.

   “Move over,” Ben said, activating the seat to move backward.

   “Hey! What are you doing?” Rey asked, her voice full of frustration.

   “Giving you room.”

   Ben grabbed hold of Rey’s hand and held out his other near her waist.

   Rey didn’t move.

   “I’ll manage” she said flatly.

   Ben just looked at her blankly.

   “The hyperdrive is smaller on this ship than compared to the Falcon. We’ll be in hyperspace for a bit longer than you’re use to. Now sit. Unless you truly want to be completely bent over my chair and hitting your head on the overhead controls.”

   Rey bit the inside of her cheek. It would be awkward, but at least it wouldn’t be uncomfortable like she was now. She shifted the strap of her stachel over her head then sat it between her feet, leaned into Ben’s awaiting hand, and sat in his lap.

 *

   Neither of them said a word for a while. Ben watched as Rey rubbed the buckle of her leather wrist guard.

   “I was impressed by what you did in the hallway,” he told her.

   Rey glanced over at him.

   “I was lucky you were there to stop his shot. That was pretty impressive too. ...I was worried that first shot hit you.”

   “No,” he said, looking away from her eyes and down at her hands. Very gently he laced his fingers between hers. “It wasn’t aimed at me.”

   Rey furrowed her brow and looked down at their hands. Her fingers seemed coarse compared to his.

   “How did they find out? You killing Snoke I mean.”

   Ben sat silent for a moment, continuing to run his thumb across her palm.

   “When I came to, Hux was in the throne room. He asked what happened. ...I told him you’d killed Snoke, but it was obvious he didn’t fully believe me. When I took command of his army he protested but...I choked him into submission. Hux has always despised me, but the feeling is mutual. I guess he found something that made him believe it wasn’t you. He must have told the Knights about his suspicions and they believed him, because the woman you saw in my room was looking through my memories. She must have seen what happened, because when you woke me she tried to kill me. I couldn’t let her live, so I killed her. It was then that I realized that they knew. And everything I had destroyed in order to gain what I had was for nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

   He looked up at Rey, who was sitting motionless and just watching their hands.

   “So I ran. I had nowhere to go or anyone to turn to. ...Except you.”

   Ben stopped moving his thumb and Rey glanced back over at him. Even if he’d blamed it on her, they still would have come after her. They knew she’d been there. And he had been honest with her in his account of everything. And he had looked out for her when she’d been in danger, both on Snoke’s ship and at Cloud City. She really didn’t know what to say, but felt like she should say something. His eyes were searching her face for a reply.

   “...I never told them, save for Leia. She was the only person I told of what happened.”

   Ben swallowed but said nothing.

   “She didn’t say anything about it. She just hugged me then walked off with tears in her eyes and never spoke of it again. And afterward, I still kept our connection a secret. Finn only found out when he tried to stop me from getting you into the city.”

   Rey could sense his feelings ripple through the Force around them; the feeling of heartache over his mother and adoration towards her. Rey was taken off guard by that. She didn’t feel adoration towards him, but she felt...something. And weather she liked it or not they were bound by the Force to one another. And if she was being honest, she was now okay with that. He couldn’t undo his past, but he was changing his future; Rey could see that.

   “Why would you do that? Protect me,” he asked, pulling her close enough that their noses touched.

   Rey tightly squeezed his fingers in her hand and made the move to kiss him. And Ben was ready for it, his hand already in her hair. She let go of his hand and moved both of hers around his neck. Rey pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes and they seemed to take in a breath at the same time. Ben pulled her back for another kiss, only this time he slipped his tongue in between her lips and into her mouth. Rey was a little surprised but didn’t seem to mind it. Ben’s free hand now grabbed her thigh and dragged it up her hip, his fingers in her hair pulled loose the tie holding her hair in a bun, allowing it to now fall onto her shoulders.

   Rey kissed him harder and heard Ben groan slightly, and it was in that moment that the Jedi’s call for non-attachment and casting aside all emotion seemed like the dumbest thing Rey had ever heard. And sitting across his lap was no longer comfortable. She pulled away from his lips and leaned her weight to one side so she could swing her leg to the other side of him, straddling him as much as the small space would allow.  

   Ben hadn’t expected her to do that, but welcomed her eagerness. He sat up straighter and grabbed hold of her back and pulled her towards him and began kissing the exposed skin her shirt showed. Rey wrapped her arms around the back of his head and gently kissed his hair. The level of passion he felt from her was enough to drowned in, and he would have willingly done so. Then she pulled away from him slightly and bent down and held his face in her hands and looked at him. There was tenderness in her eyes. He went to kiss her lips again but she pulled away slightly. He looked at her questioningly and she moved to the right side of his face and kissed the scar on his cheek, then down to where it crossed his jaw, then his neck. Ben tightened his arms around her and, brushing her hair to one side, gently began kissing her neck.

   An alarm started to go off. Ben let go of Rey with one arm and, without looking, pushed the overhead buttons to bring them out of lightspeed. The inertia of the change in speed caused them to pull apart. They looked at one another, panting heavily. Ben moved to kiss her again but Rey leaned away from it.

   “I...should move. To give you room,” she told him, sounding a little breathless.

   But Ben didn’t want her to move. He held onto her hips and kissed her aggressively, then less so, till his kisses were tender and pleading. Rey grabbed onto his hands and slid his off her hips then kissed him once more, this time sliding her tongue into his mouth. He willingly accepted and tried to hold her once more, but her hands held his at bay.

   “I’m going to move now. We need to hurry and get down there,” Rey told him, slowly shifting her legs off of him.

   Ben really didn’t see the need to rush. He was in no hurry, except to maybe find a space that had more room. But he knew what she meant, and slid the seat forward once she had moved behind him. He grabbed the controls and let out a deep breath, trying his best to calm himself and focus on the task at hand. He pressed down on the accelerator and shifted the TIE towards Tython.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Knight down!  
> I love knowing that Rey is a Jedi who's pretty chill with using her anger. And that Kylo just loves her for it makes me giggle.  
> And nothing like making out in a cramped ship. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	16. Chapter 16

   Byron Ren stepped out of the lift and observed the hallway, noticing the scorched mark on the ceiling and the shuriken lodged in the wall. Zara, Jarith, and Arden looked at their fallen brother’s body. Without even looking, Bryon stormed down the hall to where Ren had been staying. They found it empty, save for three things. The remains of Arden’s seeker droid, a crate of random scrap parts and Kylo’s gloves.

   “Who gave them clearance to arrive?” Byron asked.

   “Lando Calrissian,” Arden replied.

   “Then let us pay him a visit.”

*****

   Lando uncorked the bottle of Coruscant Blush wine and poured a glass for himself and his guest. As he carried the glasses over to the table the woman chuckled.

   “Lando, after all these years, you’re still as charming as ever.”

   The two clinked their glasses together and sipped. Then the door opened and the body of his guard fell through. The woman cried out in horror while Lando cursed under his breath. Four haunting figures walked through the door.

   “Calrissian, I presume?” asked the distorted voice.

   Lando’s gut seemed to sink to his feet. It was like looking at and listening to Vader all over again.

   “Who’s asking?”

   “The Knights of Ren, on behalf of the First Order.”

   “What do you want? How’d you get in here?”

   The Knight in front stepped toward him but then casually walked around the room.

   “I would like to know the names and whereabouts of two fugitives you aided and where they went. ...You’re second question is irrelevant.”

   Lando sighed. He had been in so many of these situations in the past, he was getting damn tired of getting into them.

   “I’ll give you their names, but I don’t know where they were heading.”

   The figured continued to walk around.

   “And their names?”

   “Finn and Rey. They didn’t give their last names.”

   “Hmm.”

   Byron now stopped behind the woman who was softly sniveling. He hovered his hand over the woman’s head then quickly jerked his hand to one side. The woman’s head suddenly twisted in the direction of the hand and her body became limp, the glass of wine falling from her hand.

   “Jees! What was that for?” Lando asked, his voice full of panic.

   “I find your lack of information disheartening, Calrissian. I had to take my frustration out on someone.”

   The masked figure turned to face Lando.

   “Now, I am to understand that this girl, Rey you said her name was, she is a Jedi, is she not?”

   Lando’s throat had become dry. “That’s what I hear.”

   “And she asked that you give permission for another First Order fugitive to land?”

   “Yes.”

   “Why?”

   “...I don’t know. In fact, I remember telling her I didn’t want him here. But then...I remember her asking again and wanting custody of him. And I granted it.”

   Lando now looked confused after thinking about it.

   Byron glanced over at the others, then looked back at Lando.

   “And you don’t know why she was meeting him?”

   “No. She never said.”

   “Hmm.”

   Byron turned away from the man and stood next to the others.

   “I will not waste anymore of my time here.”

   And he walked back out through the door; the other three turning to leave behind him.

 

   Lando grabbed hold of the sofa for support. He felt like he was going to be sick. Then he heard a beep and a round little ball rolled through the door and across the floor. Lando slowly rose and walked over to it. He looked down at it then gulped as much of the wine as he could.

   After a few seconds, the thermal detonator exploded.

*****

   The four Knights removed their masks and stepped out of the lift and blended in with the confused crowd. Back on board their transport they left the city, taking out three Wing Guards who dared to follow them. Once in space, Byron placed his mask back on and placed his call to Supreme Leader Hux.

 

   “Well? Did you finish them?” questioned Hux.

   “They escaped.”

   Hux said nothing for a moment. “They...escaped.”

   Byron saw no need to say more.

   “How did the two of them escape the five of you?”

   Hux was trying very hard to restrain himself but his effort was about spent.

   “They killed one of us and were able to buy themselves enough time to escape in the stolen TIE. We interrogated the man who took them in but he proved to be of little use. Though, he was able to confirm that the Jedi woman is helping Kylo Ren. She even used a mind trick to get him past the guard and under her protection.”

   “Useless!” Hux yelled. “The terrifying Knights of Ren can’t even accomplish to find one of its own.”

   Hux paced back and forth, thinking, before turning back to the Knight.

   “Tell me you at least managed to track his ship.”

   “We are. They appear to currently be in hyperspace, but once they’re out we will be able to locate them.”

   “Very well. Finish the task and don’t contact me till it’s done!”

   Hux cut the transmission. Zara looked over at Byron but he didn’t remove his mask. He was too busy seething underneath.   

*****

   Councilman Harold rushed to Queen Leania’s side.

   “Your majesty, the fighters are unable to fend off their fleet. Their armored transports are being dropped all around the city. I need you to leave, now!”

   “I appreciate your concern Councilman, but I will not leave. My place is here. Even if that means facing death. They will storm the palace. Has the EMP field been primed?”

   “Yes your majesty.”

   “Good. And the Resistance has been alerted?”

   “They have. Why not ask for their help? Their presence here is probably what drew the First Order here in the first place.”

   The young queen turned to look the councilman in the face, the beads from her headdress swayed around her painted face.

   “Do not place blame, Councilman. The First Order intends to enslave us all. The Resistance may have brought them sooner to our door, but they would have come eventually. I take comfort in knowing that we have done our best to support those who fight for the free peoples of the galaxy and hope to bring an end to this new Empire.”

   Harold bowed deeply before his queen. “Forgive me.”

   “For now Councilman, inform our people to stay in their homes and do as the Order demands. I do not wish for blood to be shed needlessly this day.”

   “Of course, your majesty.”

   Harold bowed again and turned to spread the command, and prayed the Resistance was loyal enough to come to their aid.

*****

   AT-STs, AAL Troop Transports full of Stormtroopers, and Mobile Assault Walkers had been dropped in strategic areas around the city of Theed, and within a matter of hours the First Order had seized control. Hux was almost disappointed by the lack of resistance they’d been met with. But it mattered not. As his shuttle landed in the royal courtyard he looked out over the waves of troopers he and his father had designed, and Hux’s ego swelled. As he marched into the palace he couldn’t help but look over all the opulent decor. What was the point of it all? Beauty was unnecessary and a distraction, but such things could be made useful when sold off. The fleet need more ships, and dismantling the palace would go well towards paying for it.  

   He entered the queen’s throne room and upon seeing her, let out a laugh.

   “Truly? You allow yourselves to be ruled by a child? No wonder your city was so easily taken.”

   The royal advisers averted there eyes and did their best to hold their tongues.

   “General Hux, I presume?” asked Queen Leania in as curt a voice as she was willing.

   “It’s Supreme Leader now. You’re majesty, I know you gave refuge to what was left of the Resistance. Tell me where they are and no harm will come to you or your people.”

   Hux then moved closer to the young girl and stared down at her and gave her a cruel smile.

   “But if you don’t, or if I find out that you are lying, I will burn this beautiful city to the ground.”

   He watched as the girl looked away from him and seemed to almost cry. He enjoyed seeing her so frightened.

   “Your majesty! Please! They are not worth it!”

   Hux looked over at the white haired man that had spoke, then looked back at the girl and said, “You adviser gives you wise counsel. I suggest you take it.”

   The Queen sniffed as a tear rolled off her porcelain cheek. “If I tell you, will you leave?”

   She knew they wouldn’t. But if he was only willing to see her as a child then he would expect to see her break easily. She knew he meant his threat, but hoped a false lead would buy them some time to call the Resistance for help.

   “Of course,” Hux lied. “We are only interested in finding them.”

   Queen Leania looked up at him meekly. “Yavin. Yavin Four. There’s an old base there, back from the days of the Rebellion that they were going to use.”

   Hux smiled at her. “A wise choice, your majesty. We shall leave your lovely little planet right after we have sent our ships to Yavin Four and destroyed the last of the Resistance.”

   He then turned and left to return to his shuttle.

*

   Once the troopers had left them, the Queen fell into her chair, weak from what she had just chosen to do.

   “Your majesty, what have you done?” asked one of her advisers.

   “What needed to be done. Find a way to get a message to the Resistance. We need them, now more than ever.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for killing off Lando but I felt doing so could show off just how much the Knights of Ren enjoy their job. 
> 
> Slight throwback: Hux questioning Leania = Tarkin questioning Leia.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	17. Chapter 17

   The mouth of the canyon wasn’t wide enough for the Millennium Falcon to land, so Chewie swung the ship around and landed on top of the mesa with a few other larger ships. As R2, Chewie, and Finn came down the ramp they saw BB-8 and Rose waiting for them.

   “Welcome back,” she called. “Several Wookiee warriors have arrived, Chewbacca. Poe asked that I take you to meet up with them.”

   Chewie roared that he would be happy to see them.

   BB-8 rolled up to Finn and asked where Rey was. Finn knew the droid was asking him something but couldn’t understand him. R2 replied in his stead, telling the smaller droid of the choice Rey had made. BB’s little head slumped and made a sound of disappointment, and started rolling after Rose; R2 following him.

   Finn just stood and watched them leave, feeling left out.

   “Are you coming?” Rose yelled at him.

   Finn jogged over to the rest of the group and Rose started the landing lift downward to take them down into the canyon.

   “Did Rey not come with you?”

   Finn shook his head. “No. She had somewhere else to go.”

   “She abandoned us?” Rose said angrily.

   Chewie protested that she hadn’t.

   “Right,” she said, sounding unconvinced.

*****

   Otackkcha, dressed in battle gear, walked up to Chewbacca and greeted him in Shyriiwook. Chewie hugged the older chief and greeted him in return. Chewie was proud to see many from his Kaapauku tribe present. The two Wookiees walked back to the rest of the group and began sharing tails of events back home.

 

   Rose watched the Wookiees from a distance, a smile spreading across her face as she watched their warm reception.

   “Rose?”

   Rose looked over to find Finn standing near by, shifting uneasily.

   “I just wanted to say...I’m sorry for hurting your feelings before.”

   Rose nodded, accepting his apology.

   “I guess I overreacted a little”

   Finn totally agreed, but he wasn’t about to let her know that.

   Rose considered him for a moment before giving him a small smile.

   “I’m glad you came back.”

   Finn looked at her questioningly. “Why wouldn’t I?”

   Rose smiled even more. “Well, there was a time when I think you wouldn’t have.”

   Finn thought about that and knew she was right. He had always been looking for a way out. But after their recent adventures, he knew he needed to do what he could to help save others and not just himself.

   “Yeah,” he chuckled, “I guess Old Finn would have, huh?”

   Rose laughed lightheartedly. “Yeah. I like New Finn much better.”

   Rose wasn’t sure it was a good idea, but she had missed him, and hugged Finn for just a moment. And she was relieved to feel him hug her in return.

   “Come on. I have a few more ships to take a look at. You can come help me.”

*****

   Ben had no idea where he was going, but he felt a pull in the Force and decided to follow it. Once through the heavy cloud cover, heavy wind and rain fell from the sky, making it difficult to fly. Waves in the ocean below seemed to rise up like arms before crashing back into the black churning water. But the longer they flew the calmer the storm seemed to become. They finally came upon land that rose from the sea, sand turning into waves of grassy fields. The fields began to give way to trees, growing more dense as they moved inland.

   “There. Somewhere in that forest. Do you feel it?” Rey asked, pointing to the area ahead of them.

   Sure enough they spotted a break in the treeline and saw four stone structures in the middle of the sprawling forest. Ben circled a few times before finding a large enough space that would allow the Silencer to land.

 *

   Rey put her satchel back over her shoulder and opened the hatch. The rain had moved on from the forest but had left it shrouded in mist. It was dark and hard to see, save for the shining light of the moon high above them. Rey was a little unnerved by the shadows of the forest and the looming structure, but her curiosity outweighed her fear.

   “Oh! Cold!” she said as she climbed out.

   She slowly walked over to the arm of the TIE, trying her best to not slip on it’s wet surface, then jumped to the ground; Ben right behind her.

   “Here,” Ben said, holding what looked like a cloak.

   Rey took it and noticed it was the cape she had seen him wearing on Crate. He must have kept it in the ship the whole time.

   “Thanks.”

   It was a bit long for her, so she draped it over her head and wrapped it around her exposed shoulders.

 

   They found a stone path that lead to a large archway that stood between two of the square stone pillars. The building appeared ancient and parts of it seemed to have crumbled, as loose boulders were scattered around the open courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard sat a large statue of some humanoid being standing and reading a book.

   “Do you hear that?” Rey asked, hearing whispers come from one of the entrances.

   Ben stood for a moment listening. “Hear what?”

   Rey didn’t answer, and instead went inside. The small entrance way was split by stairs on either end. Rey took the stairs to the left and entered a room shrouded in shadow. Rey ignited her lightsaber and held it up so as to use it as a form of light. The room appeared to be filled with books and loose papers.

   “We won’t be able to see what they are till there is more light. Let’s move on and see what else we can find,” Ben suggested.

   They walked into the other pillar and found a room full of chairs and tapestries. Rey looked around and couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. And she was getting cold. And hungry. And tired.

   “We need to find something to make a fire with. Look around for anything wooden. I’m going out to grab some stone and some of those loose papers we saw,” Rey instructed.

   As she turned she gasped in shock. Ben turned to her and ignited his lightsaber. In one of the chairs sat a little green creature with a blue glow around it.

   “Come to the wrong place you have,” said the strange creature.

   Rey glanced over at Ben, but he didn’t take his eyes off it; his whole body tense. Rey looked back at the creature and studied it for a moment. It didn’t appear to be threatening.

   “Who are you? What are you?” she asked.

   “Matters not, who I once was. To guide you is why I have come.”

   “Guide us? To where?”

   “To Akar Kesh the two of you must go. Balance, there you shall find.”

   “Balance? The Force guided us here, to this place.”

   “Ah, yes. To the place of Knowledge. Enlighten you, it can. But what you need, you already carry.”

   Rey was confused. The little creature lifted it’s stick and pointed to where her satchel rested against her side.

   “The Jedi texts?”

   The creature nodded it’s small green head.

   “For now, rest. Then, make your way to the Temple of Balance. There I shall teach you what you must learn.”

   “This Temple, where is it?”

   “Shown you the Force has.”

   Rey tried to piece together any clues from her dreams.

   “Where the water meets and the two moons come together?” Ben suddenly asked.

   The creature nodded, then disappeared.

   Rey stood wide eyed. “What was that?”

   “I don’t know,” Ben replied. “But it seemed to know a lot about us.”

 

   Rey tried to set aside all the questions running through her mind and just focus on what she needed right at that moment. She took off her satchel and handed it to Ben.

   “I guess we’ll be having rations. I’ll go see about the fire.”

   “Be careful,” Ben warned her.

  
*

   Outside, Rey took a moment to breath in the damp air. Everything around her seemed to hum. She hurried and found a few rocks then went back inside and placed them in the sitting room floor. Ben was yanking down the large tapestries and throwing them in a pile on the floor. Rey went back to the room of books and gathered up the loose papers that fluttered on the floor. She also noticed two pots full of what looked like dead plants and collected them as well.

   As she came up the stairs she could hear Ben’s lightsaber crackling and sounds of something being broken. When she entered the room, a table had been utterly destroyed.

   Rey sat by the rocks and began to arrange them.

   “You know what your doing?” Ben asked skeptically.

   “Don’t worry,” she replied, crumpling the old notes and dead plants. She reached out her hand over to the broken table and floated some pieces over to her.

   Seeing that she clearly didn’t need his help, Ben moved back to the tapestries and layered them on top of one another near the fire. As he did so, he found it odd to actually feel the fabric with his fingers. After wearing his gloves for so long, he’d slightly forgotten what it felt like to touch things without them. He heard Rey’s lightsaber switch on and turned to see what she was doing. He watched as she placed the blade near the dead plant. The heat from the concentrated plasma caught the plant on fire and quickly traveled to the old dried pages. It had only taken her a matter of minutes before she had a decent fire actually going.

   Ben was impressed. He’d never had to make one before, but he got the feeling she’d had to many times. Rey stood over it, it’s light flickering over her face and hands. Ben couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. She still had his cape wrapped over her and it reminded him of when he had worn his mask and cowl. He wondered if this was what she would have looked like had she became an apprentice of the Dark Side. But the thought faded away as she slid the cape off her head and smiled at him. There was too much light in her to have turned. But she probably felt there was now too much darkness in him; and she would be right.

   Rey walked around and sat next to him, took out the container of rations and a small canteen and offered them to him. He took a small handful and slowly ate. The food was bland but he was use to eating food with little flavor. The First Order didn’t really see a need to pamper it’s subordinates and spend its military budget on decent food. Rey didn’t seem to mind it either. She had admitted as much over their dinner back on Bespin. They sat quietly as they ate, staring at the fire and listening to the distant thunder rumble.

   “I’ll check the ship for any sign of a tracker before we leave tomorrow,” Ben said, pushing his hair back with his long fingers as he laid back on the makeshift sleeping mats and closed his eyes.

   Rey looked over at him and pulled the cape more tightly around herself. She thought about what the creature had said. She had so many questions and so far, just like on Ahch-To, she hadn’t found any answers. But maybe tomorrow would be different. She hoped so anyway. Her thoughts then drifted to Finn and Chewbacca. They were probably at Barkhesh by now.

 

   “What’s wrong?” Ben asked.

   “What?”

   Ben sat up on his elbow and looked at her. “I can sense you’re worried; conflicted.”

   Rey frowned. “I was just wondering if I made the right choice, not going with Finn and Chewie. I disappointed a lot of people by coming here.”

   Rey could feel a slight flare of anger come from him but it slowly subsided. Then he sat up and leaned close to her.

   “You owe them nothing.”

   Rey just looked at him with confusion and uncertainty. Ben’s tone had expressed irritation but his face was void of emotion.

   “All they’ve done is send you from one place to the next, solving their problems for them.”

   “That’s not true.”

   “Yes it is. You had to bring them their droid. Were sent to find Luke for them. And even after you bothered saving them, they just sent you off again to find someone else. And had you gone back, they would have expected you to win their war for them. You’ve spent your whole life doing something for someone else. ...Coming here was a choice you made for yourself.”

   Rey had nothing to say to that, but didn’t feel it was fully true. She had been given choices along the way. She could have given BB-8 to Unkar Plutt, she could have left with Finn to flee towards the Outer Rim, she could have given Ben the information about the map, she could have turned her back on her friends and left them to their fate; choosing instead to accept Ben’s offer. She had half-heartedly refused to find Lando. And she’d thought about refusing Ben the information he needed to find her.

   Rey gently shook her head at him. “No. It might seem that way, but every step of the way I was given a choice. And I chose what I knew to be right.”

   She watched as Ben’s jaw tighten and his eye twitch slightly, and she knew why. When asked the same question he wouldn’t have been able to give the same answer. He seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say, his eyes burning into hers. But she didn’t look away. Instead she showed him patience. The glare in his eyes then softened.

   “I wouldn't have went with you,” he said, testing her.

   Rey moved her hand out from underneath the cape and placed it on the side of his long face and in a gentle voice told him, “And I wouldn’t have asked you to. I know the hatred you feel towards them is personal. I don’t know why, but I know that’s how you feel.”   

   Ben couldn’t understand how she could be this way. So selfless and understanding. Their feelings for each other were clear, but where he had begged her to leave everything she loved to join him, she now wasn’t asking that of him. He placed his long fingers over hers and tried to warm their chill. Without moving, Ben willed a few more pieces of the broken wood towards the fire. Embers flared as the new fuel settled atop the old. He removed his hand and took off his belt, then began undoing his doublet. An invisible hand pulled the cape from Rey’s shoulders.

   “What are you doing?”

   “Your still cold,” he replied softly.

   He placed his doublet around her and pulled her down to lay between him and the fire, his cape wrapping around to two of them.

   Laying against him with his arms around her and being near the fire finally allowed to her body to warm enough to relax, and sleep began to dull her senses. Before drifting off to sleep, Rey felt Ben gently kiss her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rose are once again on good terms but this time as good friends.
> 
> Force Ghost Yoda! Now some might ask, why not Luke? And my answer to that is: if it had been Luke Ben would have went ape shit and not listened to a damn thing and his progress would have went backwards. Plus, writing Yoda's speech pattern is so much more fun and he's clearly knows more about the Force anyways. 
> 
> And I just now realized Ben totally pulled a 'let your girl borrow your jacket' here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might actually be my favorite. An interesting take on Kylo/Ben's redemption. I hope you all enjoy!

   Rey shifted and opened her eyes. She was confused at first as to why she was on a floor but then recalled the night before. She looked around and noticed Ben was missing. Rey took a sip from her cantine and walked outside but still found no sign of him. She recalled him mentioning looking for a tracker, so decided to headed toward his ship. Through the light mist she found him rubbing the surface of the large deadly looking wings of his TIE.

   “Found a tracker. I’ve destroyed it but we should get going. This will be the first place they search.”

 *

   In the air they were able to see a river snaking through the trees and decided to follow it. It lead them back to the grassy plains and soon another river was spotted. After some time they were able to to see the four pillars of stone where the rest of the rivers merged. It looked just as it had in their shared dream. Ben made several passes, trying to decide where would be a good place to hide his Silencer. The side of the cliff seemed to contain stone balconies and entrances, yet much of the cliff face was shrouded in mist from the mighty falls. He decided to land near the bottom, hoping the mist would provide some cover for his ship.

   They walked toward the cliff and found a large triangular door with a strange symbol of sharp spikes of varying size with a circle in the middle on it. They approached but nothing happened.

   “We can use the entrance at the top instead,” Ben said.

   But Rey had a suspicion and walked up to the door and closed her eyes. She opened herself up to the Force, feeling it flow through and around her. She then channeled that energy and directed it towards the door, feeling for any unseen locks. She could feel old gears turn and the weight of the stone and metal holding on to one another shift under her intrusion. The cliff rock around the door seemed to shake as if it were waking from a long slumber, and slowly the door slide open enough to let them enter.

   As they passed, the door it began to slide closed, leaving Ben and Rey in total darkness. The two ignited their lightsabers and attempted to look around them but couldn’t see anything. Rey suddenly felt very cold; colder than she had felt the night before and shivered. She reached her hand out to hold Ben’s; his hand was as warm as the sands on Jakku. She could also hear him breathing heavily.

   “What’s wrong?”

   Ben let go of her hand and stepped forward. “Do you feel it?

   Rey focused and could feel it. She had felt this way before, on Ahch-To, at the cave. She had felt this same chilling cold then as well. But this placed didn’t seem to gently whisper to her like the cave had. This place just felt oppressive.

   “Powerful Darkness,” she answered.

   “Yes,” Ben sounded intrigued and moved further in.

   “Ben, we should go. We can take the other way.”

   But Ben didn’t answer and continued to walk further inward. Rey was afraid to follow him but knew she had to. She couldn’t let him stay here. It was clear he was being drawn to whatever laid deeper within. Rey chased after him and reached for his hand again but before she could touch him he spun around and glared at her suspiciously.

   Rey looked at him with concern. “I’m coming with you. I’ll help you.”

   Uncertainty played across his face, the light from his saber shadowing his features. But the aggression she could feel from him eased a little and he held out his hand without a word. Rey swallowed and placed hers in his, and they both walked deeper into the darkness.

*

   Rey thought she saw something off to her right and felt an uncontrollable urge to see what it was. She slid her hand out of Ben’s and walked away from him.

   “Rey?” he called, but then could hear voices coming from his left. The voices sounded familiar, and with his lightsaber raised, he moved to investigate.

 

   Rey stood, searching the darkness when suddenly a blaster bolt shot through the air. Rey ducked and whirled around to see several Stormtroopers running toward her. She recalled seeing Ben deflect the shots she had taken at him and began doing so, deflecting the bolts back towards the troopers. As each one fell her ferocity grew, until all but three were dead. Rey charged at them and slashed her lightsaber across their chests. She turned to stare down the last one. Hatred burned inside her, and as the trooper turned to run she swung her blade up across the trooper’s back. The Stormtrooper screamed and fell to the ground. Rey panted heavily but looked at the lifeless body with confusion. Why had this one cried out yet the others had not. Rey bent down and removed the troopers helmet, then dropped it in horror. It was Finn.

   Realization suddenly came to her and where there had been rage inside her there was now remorse. She ran over to the other dead troopers and removed their helmets, each revealing Finn’s face with a look of fear.

   Rey fell to her knees. “What have I done?”

   She cradled the face of her dead friend and cried. “Finn! No! Finn! I...I didn't know! Please!”

   As she wept she could hear the sound of crackling lightsabers. She turned towards the sound and saw off in the distance two figures fighting one another; blue and red hues coming together and breaking apart. Rey placed Finn’s head gently on the ground and ran over towards the dueling pair. She stopped short and watched herself battle against Kylo Ren. It was their fight from Starkiller Base. He pressed her back towards the chasm, but rather than pushing her in, offered to teach her. Rey watched and remembered how she had opened herself to the Force at that moment, drawing on the memories she had seen and felt when she had been able to enter Kylo’s mind during his interrogation of her. She watched herself summon the power of the Force and forced him to retreat back; Kylo now having to defend himself.

   Rey could now feel his confusion and fear but she could also feel the feelings she had had in that moment. Hatred. Anger. Aggression. ...Darkness. Her past self swung Luke’s saber and slashed Kylo across the face and began to stalk around her weakened and vulnerable prey. Rey could remember thinking that this was her chance, that she should kill him. But as Rey watched she waited to see the ground separate them apart. But it didn’t, and she sensed her past self make up her mind. Rey panicked and ran towards herself.

 *

   Kylo Ren watched as the Scavenger moved towards him with his grandfather’s saber and readied himself to be stabbed through the heart. But as she lunged, a yellow lightsaber intercepted the attack and threw the Scavenger backwards. Kylo looked up to see the same girl standing defensively in front of him. But this girl was different. Her hair was different, her clothes a darker color, her saber a color he had never before seen, and an air of controlled determination emanated from her.

   Rey watched as her past self regained her footing in the snow.

  
   “Out of my way! He has to die!” the girl from Jakku yelled.

   “No,” Rey replied calmly. “This isn’t the way. Don’t let the Darkness consume you. You’ll regret it.”

   The girl snarled, “You don’t understand. Kylo Ren is a monster! He’s not worth saving and you know it. He has been the cause of so much death and suffering. He must die.”

   Rey shook her head. “He was, yes. But there is still good in him! Good worth saving. And there is good in you! You are blinded by your hatred and grief. If you let it, the Darkness will use this to control you.”

   “Liar!” screamed the girl, and she ran towards Rey, the blue saber poised for attack.

   Rey defensively parried the girl’s blows, which seemed to frustrate her even more. The girl’s blind anger was causing her attacks to become sloppy and Rey took the opportunity to Force push the girl off her feet.

   “I don’t want to hurt you,” Rey said, walking towards herself.

   For good measure, Rey blew Luke’s saber far from the girl’s hand and stood over her. She could see fear now in the girl's face. A small voice inside her head told her to finish the fight, to kill off what was inside her, but instead Rey turned off her own saber and placed it in the holster where her blaster had once been. The girl looked questioningly as she watched Rey hold out a hand and gave her a soft smile. Slowly, the scavenger from Jakku took Rey’s hand and stood, staring at her in confusion. Rey held onto the girl’s hand and embraced the her in a hug.

   "Don't be afraid. We'll be alright."

   The ground suddenly began to shake and Rey’s past self disappeared. A blinding white light burned away the darkness and called out to Rey. She stepped towards it but suddenly stopped. Ben was still here, somewhere. She wasn’t just going to leave him. She turned back towards the Darkness and ran, calling Ben’s name.

  
*

   Ben watched as flashes of images from his past played out around him. He watched the child he’d been playing with go flying against a rock and hitting his head, blood pooling on the ground. He’d felt justified in his action but also confused as to how he had done it. Whispers of his parents worriedly talking about him, the looks other children gave him afterward, all of them caused anger to build within him. But the feeling of shame also stayed with him.

   “Where you not justified?” a voice asked. Snoke’s voice.

   Another memory of him yelling at his mother; confronting her about the truth he’d just learned about who his grandfather had been. He lashed out his anger at the objects in the room. This explained so much as to what he’d been feeling.

   Ben felt hot tears sting his eyes as another memory of watching his father leave on the Falcon, not even bothering to say anything or even look at him, flashed before him.

   “They never really loved you. They feared you,” Snoke’s voice hissed again.

   “No!” Ben yelled angrily.

   The memory of his father facing him, asking him to come home, appeared. Ben sobbed at the moment his face showed his mind had been made up. Ben felt his heart being torn apart yet again as he watched his father touch his face, and him heartlessly push him off the catwalk.

   Ben angrily swung his lightsaber at the image of himself, and everything once again turned dark. He was shaking, sweat dampening his hair.

   “I know my sins!” Ben yelled into the void.

   He felt hatred boil inside him. Hatred for Snoke, for this place, and for himself.

   But another image returned. This was of him walking into the base on Crate. But rather than finding it empty, the remaining members of the Resistance were inside. They tried defending themselves but the Snowtroopers had the advantage of numbers, and quickly killed everyone of them. Ben looked down and saw the faces of the Rey’s two friends, Finn and Poe. Ben felt a pang of guilt, knowing that Rey would hate him for this. Yet when he looked at his mirrored self he saw no emotion whatsoever. Then he watched as Hux called him over, and he watched himself turn to face his mother who was being restrained by two troopers.

   “No,” Ben whispered as he realized what would happen. “No!”

   He ran forward as his image began to choke his mother to death. But he passed right through himself and turned in time just to watch his mother’s lifeless body drop to the floor. Ben wanted to move but couldn’t because his feet had given out from underneath him. He gagged, feeling as though he might vomit, but he was left kneeling in darkness. Ben tried gasping for breath and to control his emotions.

   “Let go and become who you were meant to be,” his altered voice from his mask commanded.

   Suddenly everything around Ben was red. He looked up and saw himself standing before a bound and kneeling Rey. He was pointing his lightsaber at her, but he noticed he was also wearing his mask. Ben shook his head slightly. He hadn’t been wearing his mask; he’d already destroyed it. Ben realized he was going to kill Rey, just as Snoke had commanded. He scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could, his lightsaber blazing to life.

   “Rey!” he screamed.

   He watched himself ignite his lightsaber, and heard Rey scream as the blade pierced her chest. Ben dropped his lightsaber and slid across the floor just in time to catch Rey before she hit the floor. She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears and fear. With a shaking hand she reached up and brushed a fingertip across his lower lip and tried to say his name, but the light left her eyes and her body relaxed in his arms. Panic and overwhelming grief washed over Ben as he pressed his forehead against Rey’s and cradled her in his arms.

   “Please, Rey! I don’t want to be alone.”

   Tears fell from his face onto hers, rolling off her cheek as though she too were crying.

   Ben then heard Snoke begin clapping and laughed. “Well done, my good and faithful apprentice! You have truly fulfilled your destiny.”

   Ben looked over at Kylo Ren, who was now kneeling obediently before Snoke. Ben shook and snarled as rage took hold of him. He laid Rey down onto the floor and summoned his lightsaber to him as he stood.

   “Ren!” Ben screamed.

   Snoke and his throne room faded away, but the masked Kylo Ren stayed in place, now looking at him.

   “You,” said the mask slowly. “I thought I killed you?”

   Ben raised his lightsaber and pointed it at Kylo Ren, issuing the challenge.

   Kylo twirled his with playful flare.

   “As you wish.”

 *

   The two fought as hard as they could yet seemed too evenly matched. They clashed again, the crossguard of each saber locked together.

   “Just...given in,” Kylo snarled, pressing down on the saber as hard as he could.

   “No,” Ben replied, struggling to fend off the attack. “I can’t let you win.”

   “But you already have.”

   Kylo leaned back, causing Ben to fall forward and become unbalanced, then shoved toward him with all his strength, sending Ben sliding backwards across the floor.

   “Now, I can finally put an end to you.”

   Ben looked up at Kylo Ren in fear as he raised the lightsaber towards his chest, aiming for his heart. Kylo pulled his arm back to strike, but then jerked his head up and brought up his lightsaber just in time to block a swinging blow from Rey’s yellow lightsaber. Kylo stumbled back but was able to gain his footing. He looked at Rey and watched as she defensively stood between him and Ben Solo.

   “So you're the reason he’s still alive.”

   Rey repositioned her feet in anticipation of an attack. “Ben, I found the way out. Run towards the light and you’ll find the exit.”

   Ben got back on his feet. “I’m not leaving you.”

   “You won’t have too. When I tell you, run.”

   Kylo stalked towards them, then with a roar, charged at them. Rey took a deep breath and focused the light energy within her, and as soon as Kylo pulled back for a strike, Rey pushed forth her hand, emanating a blinding flash of light. Kylo growled angrily as he’d became temporarily blinded from the light.

   “Run!” Rey yelled to Ben, turning herself and running the way she’d come.

 *

   They could both hear Kylo’s yells and curses echo throughout the darkness, but they were only focused on the doorway of light that reached out into the emptiness. They were so close, but Ben could feel Kylo’s presence not far behind them. Ben waited till Rey passed over the threshold of the doorway and then stopped to focus on closing the door.

   Rey heard the door close behind her and stopped to catch her breath, but stopped short upon realizing Ben wasn’t with her.

   “No. ...No!”

 *

   “You’re a fool for staying to face me,” Kylo said.

   Ben didn’t say anything. He had no idea if his plan would even work. During his Jedi training, he had been taught lessons of self-sacrifice, and that doing so could make one even more powerful in the Force. Ben had his lightsaber off but kept it at his side.

   Kylo walked up to his other half and mirrored him. They could hear Rey calling out on the other side.

   “You know she can’t save you,” Kylo stated.

   “I know,” Ben replied. Certainty and sadness were in his voice. “Only I can do that.”

   Kylo took a step closer. “You’re too weak, Solo. And that is why I have to kill you.”

   Ben steeled himself for the inevitable and squeezed the hilt of his lightsaber.

   “Yet you would not be who you are without me.”

   Ben knew that would strike a nerve, and within a split second Kylo drove his blade into Ben’s abdomen. Ben raised the hilt of his saber and pointed it towards Kylo, and before he could move away, Ben ignited his saber and pierced Kylo through the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me explain my thoughts for this chapter. When trying to come up with ways for Kylo to redeem himself I figured he'd have to start making choices that would lead him towards being Ben Solo. So subtle things like, leaving off his gloves, willingly changing his attire, thinking of Rey when picking out the sweetcake, helping her craft her new lightsaber, thinking of himself more as Ben rather than Kylo, etc. But I know a lot of fans feel like he should get the Vader treatment and have to die in order to answer for his crimes. And I get that. But I'm in that camp that wants him to be redeemed and still live. So, how to go about this? Well as I pondered this question at 3am, the meaning behind the Dark Cave on Dagobah struck me as a great way to get around this. Luke was afraid of Vader but also of becoming Vader. So I thought, what if Ben Solo faced off against Kylo Ren? It's a way to get a lightsaber fight in and have Ben fight his demons and answer for his crimes so to speak and thus find redemption.  
> As for Rey, I needed the Cave to make her realize that blindly killing others who are "bad" might not always make her "good", and that her anger, if allowed, will get out of control and bad things will happen (Like killing those who could have been just like Finn). However she can't kill her darkness off completely because it is still apart of her. She needs to see the good and bad in everyone (like Kylo and even herself) and accept that. By saving Kylo and stopping herself from killing him and showing herself forgiveness, she was able to balance herself out and understand herself better. 
> 
> The symbols that are featured are those of "Ashla" and "Bogan"; the light and dark sides of the Force. You see them a lot in the Mortis arc in season 3 of The Clone Wars tv show. 
> 
> Throwback: Shmi Skywalker says Anakin's name and touches his face before dying in his arms. And of course he goes ape shit after. I wanted Ben's reaction to show just how much they are alike in this way. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We jump around to different POVs in this chapter, so keep up. We go from First Order, to Resistance, to the Knights, then pick up with Rey and find out Ben's fate.

   Colonel Kaplan stomped across the bridge. He was ready to put an end to this ridiculous game of hide and seek with the Resistance.

   “Take us out of lightspeed!” he ordered.

   His battleship, _Superiority_ , and _Victory_ appeared near the fourth moon of Yavin.

   “Deploy the troops and send a small TIE squadron to scout the area. I want this over with quickly.”

*****

   C-3PO walked as quickly as he could to the hanger. He figured that there was a very good chance that he would be able to find Commander Dameron here. After scanning the area, he finally spotted him talking to a group of Mon Calamari.

   “Excuse me! Excuse me, Commander Dameron? Lieutenant Connix ask that I come find you right away. Apparently there has been an urgent message from Naboo!”

   Without saying a word, Poe moved past C-3PO and ran towards the command room.

   “Well then,” huffed C-3PO.

   He looked over to the Mon Calamari but they had just resumed talking to each other.

 *

   Poe stood next to Connix and D’Acy and motioned for the message to begin.

   “Members of the Resistance, the First Order has now taken complete control of the city of Theed. Three of their battleships have now stationed themselves over our planet and are continuing to bring down troops and equipment. The Queen and her advisers have been placed under house arrest inside the Palace until further notice. My Queen wishes you to know that the Supreme Leader has demanded the location of your group. Even under threat of death to herself and her people the Queen has told them to head to Yavin Four. I pray you are no longer there and have moved on to the new rendezvous. However, Supreme Leader Hux has sent some of his fleet to the Yavin moon. Once they find you are not there they will execute the Queen and have threatened total destruction of the city. Our Queen and our people beg for your aid. Please, help us as we helped you.”

   Poe looked over at D’Acy and she at him, a grim look on her face.

   “Right,” Poe said, standing straight and speaking with authority. “That’s our answer. The Resistance will come to the aid of its allies and right now Naboo needs us. Send out the call. Get everyone ready.”

*****

   Arden Ren was finding it very difficult to fly. Tython had so far seemed like nothing but a swirling storm. They had flown over ashen lava fields and snow covered peaks but forceful winds and driving rain continued to toss their freighter around. Eventually jagged mountains began to turn into forest.

   “The signal was last in this area before we lost it,” Jarith reported.

   Byron checked the scanners.

   “There’s a large building up ahead. We’ll check there.”

   Arden flew the ship as close to the large pillars as he could. Since there wasn’t space big enough for them to land, Byron and Zara rappelled down to the ground. It was too dark for them to properly see out of their masks but they pulled their cowls as far over their faces as they could and ran to the courtyard and into the building.

   Zara cursed as she shook the excess rain off her cloak. “Uh, I already hate this planet. Why in all of the galaxy would they come here?”

   Byron didn’t reply but looked around and started up one of the stairs. Zara shrugged then went the opposite way. Byron walked into a room full of old books and worn tables. He picked up one of the books and flipped through it. He didn’t recognize any of the lettering. He pulled and thumbed through another but put it back since it appeared to be the same language. He looked around again then headed back for the entrance. Zara stood at the top of the other stairway.

   “They’ve been here.”

 

   Byron walked into the room Zara had checked and saw the hastily made bedding and what looked to have been a fire. He placed his fingers in the pile of ash then rose to stand next to Zara.

   “They must have camped here and discovered the tracking device,” Byron thought aloud.

   “What was in the other room?” Zara asked.

   “Ancient looking books. I wasn’t familiar with the writing.”

   Zara looked around. “What brought them here?”

   Byron shook his head. “The Force is strong here. I can feel it. But as to why, I’m uncertain. He then turned and headed back into the courtyard and back towards the ship.

 

   “Find anything?” Jarith asked.

   “We did. They’ve been here, recently. But no hint as to why or where they’ve gone. We passed other strange looking places along the way here. ...But this storm is making it difficult to search. Head back into orbit and wait till this storm passes. We’ll try again once it clears.”   

*****

   Rey had tried opening the door but no matter how hard she willed it to it remained shut.

   “Open, it shall not, until his trial is complete.”

   Rey turned to see the small creature from the night before standing behind her.

   “Trial?” Rey said with frustrated urgency.

   The creature nodded. “Tested you, the Dark Side has. Passed, you have. When faced with darkness you showed love, compassion, mercy, and learned from your mistake. This lead you to the Light Side of the Force.”

   Rey processed what it was telling her, and she understood.

   “But what about Ben?”

   The green creature sighed and pecked at the floor with his stick.

   “Solo has much to face. And until he does, closed, the door shall remain.”

   Rey’s brow furrowed with worry.

   “Patience. Calm. Through the Force, your connection is shared.”

   Part of Rey still wanted to continue trying to open the door, but she decided to take the creature’s advice. She stepped away from the door and closed her eyes. It was amazing to feel the divide between where she stood and the space before her. The lifeforce of the planet surged around her, but where she sensed Ben all that energy seemed drained away, as though fed upon -  the living light essential to the darkness so that it could thrive in its own twisted way.

   “Hmm. Balance, you feel. Both sides of the Living Force working together. One cannot exist without the other,” the creature’s voice explained.

   Suddenly Rey could sense Ben’s swirl of emotions start to fade. Her connection to him hadn’t broken, it was more like she could feel it disappearing. This worried her.

   She opened her eyes and saw the door pull open. Light held the darkness at bay, enough for Rey to see Ben laying on the floor. She ran to him, panicked.

   He gasped shallow breaths and looked over at her, pain written on his face. Without thinking, Rey summoned her strength and dragged Ben through the door and into the light. The door closed shut once they passed through.

   “Is he dying?” she asked the creature, tears in her eyes.

   The green little creature closed its eyes and wrinkled its ridged forehead.

   “In a way, yes. Sacrificed his light so that he could defeat his darkness, he has. Hmm. Reborn, he can become. Reconnect him with the Force, you must.”

   Rey shook her head in confusion. “How? I don’t understand.”

   “A product of the Living Force, he is. Born with potential for balance. But Darkness twisted him. You, young Rey, the Cosmic Force then chose. Yes! To bring balance not only to the Light, but to itself. Connected, you were always meant to be.”

   Rey was having a hard time trying to understand what she was being told, but she knew now was not the time. She needed to help Ben.

   “What must I do?”

   The creature turned and pointed towards a nearby balcony. “There, to the nexus, you must take him.”

   Then it vanished, leaving them alone.

   Rey looked back down at Ben. He was still having a hard time breathing and was clutching his abdomen; strands of his hair wet with sweat stuck to his face. Rey could see he was feeding off the energy around them, just as she’d felt the darkness do earlier.

   “Ben, I need you to get up. We have to move.”

   Rey tried her best to gently help him to his feet and bared as much of his weight as she could.

   “I...feel terrible,” he wheezed.

 *

   The balcony had turned out to be farther than it had looked, and with Ben stumbling along the way, by the time they got to the balcony even Rey was gasping for breath and sweating. The view made her stop short however.

   Upon the balcony floor was a large circular mosaic with a bending curve running through it, separating light stone from dark. Gold outlined and flaked the inner and outer parts of the design. At the center was a symbol Rey had not seen, but noticed part of it contained the symbol she had seen on the entrance that lead them into darkness. And stretching from it on either side was the two moons she had seen represented so many times.

   But the balcony looked out over the rest of the land. The rivers pouring down the cliff fell below where they had entered and the newly formed river snaked through the valley below. And to each side of the falls loomed the twin moons, the heavens of space their backdrop. Storms could be seen and heard far off in the corners, but here, the weather was calm.

   Rey sat Ben down on the floor and felt the presence of the small creature once more. The two of them looked over at it and watched as it walked up to them.

   “Brought you to this place, prepared you for this moment, the Force has. Feel the vergence between all elements surround and bind you.”

   The creature looked over to Ben. “Like you, young Solo, so too does the Force need healing. Using the Dark Side, alive it will keep you, but heal you it will not.”

   Then he looked to Rey. “Healing comes from the Light. Guide you, the Cosmic Force will. Together this you must do.”   

   Rey then looked over at Ben and crawled next to him. She helped him sit up then wrapped her arms around him; hugging him but also helping him stay upright. Though Ben still clutched at his abdomen with his one hand, he wrapped his other around Rey’s side and rested his head atop her’s. He had no clue what the weird little green thing had talked about, but if he was dying then we was fine doing so like this in Rey’s arms rather than lying alone in darkness and regret.

   He squeezed her as tightly as he could and felt their connection reopen and strengthen. A strange tingling sensation pricked his skin and he heard a ringing in his ears. For the longest time he had been able to feel the Force flow around him but that somehow seemed like a dulled sense compared to this. It was as though every cell in his body vibrated with the energy now running through him. He felt Rey draw him more tightly against her and suddenly, without even trying, he could hear her every thought.

   The spark of electricity Rey had felt when they’d first touched hands now felt like it was coursing through every inch of her. The trees on the planet seemed to breath in right as she exhaled, the waves crashed upon the rocks as her heart took another beat. A flower in a meadow shriveled and died as she closed her eyes, and another bloomed when she opened them again. She could feel the radiation from the sun absorb into the grass and travel into the dark cold soil below, where it remade itself into a new form of energy that the grass again used. All of this then seeped out into the void of space, and rippled out from the planet towards everything else in its path. Rey was looking at the pattern on the floor but it was the same as she saw in her mind’s eye. The Living energy rippled throughout the cosmos like the drops in the reflection pool; forever expanding, undisturbed until a new ripple formed.

 _I wonder if Ben can see and feel this?_ Rey thought.

 _I can._ Ben answered, without saying a word.

 

   Ben could suddenly feel a strange yet familiar presence. His father, then his uncle, then his mother, and that of a woman he had never met before; it was as if they were somehow reaching out to him. Then he felt a strange pain in his chest, almost as if his heart was being burned. He pressed his face against Rey’s and clenched his teeth so as not to scream. Rey removed one of her arms and placed her hand on his clenched fist. Now he could feel the same pain where he had been wounded. Ben had no idea how one could feel both intense heat followed by a wash of cold, over and over again. But then the pain began to subsided till it was no longer there.

   It was in that moment that everything around them seemed to freeze in place. They could hear one another breath and exhale at the same time. Rey felt Ben pull his hands away from her. He was looking at the healed wound that had been on her arm, but it was gone. Rey looked at Ben’s face and the scar she had given him was gone; his skin once again smooth as though the wound had never been inflicted.

 

   A blue hued shadow caught Ben’s attention and in unison, both he and Rey stood to face it. They linked hands and watched as a man walked towards them. He stopped a few feet away and removed his hood. Ben had never seen his grandfather before, but somehow he knew, this was Anakin Skywalker. Rey could hear every thought and feel every emotion Ben had in that moment.

   Anakin warmly smiled. “Well done. You completed what I could not.”

   “And that was?” Ben asked.

   “I was destined to bring balance to the Force. And in a way, I did. But you, Ben, were to be the legacy of that balance. But the Living Force can be easily swayed, as you well know. But it must also stay in tune with the Cosmic Force, for one cannot exist without the other. And this I was unable to do. Rey was given that destiny.”

   Rey didn’t know what to say, but this was what she had wanted. To finally know her place and purpose within it all. And she felt proud to have accomplished it.

   Anakin walked closer towards them and gave Rey a thoughtful smile.

   “You remind me of my Padme.”

   He looked down at her and Ben’s joined hands. “She will always be a part of you Ben Skywalker Organa Solo. Never doubt her strength or loyalty.”

   He then moved and stood in front of Ben. “Go now. And bring balance back to the galaxy.”

   Ben swallowed and watched as his grandfather stepped away from him and vanished.

 

   Time seemed to return back to its normal state. Rey looked over to Ben, who was still staring at where his grandfather had been. But she sensed no conflict. Instead, there was only serenity. Ben then looked away and over to her, and for the first time in what probably felt like forever, he smiled. This, Rey thought, was the Ben she had seen in her vision; the Ben who had been worth saving. For a fleeting moment she wished that Leia and Han could see him, back to his true self, but she sensed that they already could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwback: After being tortured by Vader, Han makes the comment to Chewie that he feels terrible. I thought it a nice touch that Ben would say the same line. 
> 
> So, it's an odd form of redemption, but I thought it worked. And Ben finally got to meet his idol. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that Rey and Ben are one with the Force and balanced out, let's see how they use that power shall we? Also we get to see just how power crazed Hux is becoming.

   “Byron! Look at this!” Arden called.

   Byron walked up to the cockpit window and looked out over Tython. Where swirls of angry storm clouds had covered most of the planet, they now seemed to be disappearing completely.

   “Take us back down to where the storm first cleared from. We’ll begin our search there.”

   The Knights freighter flew along a wide valley.

   “Wherever we are, there is very powerful darkness near here,” Zara commented.

   No one said anything but they all could feel it as well.

   “Head to the source,” Byron ordered. “Kylo will be drawn to it as well, and I get the feeling we’ll find him there.”

*****

   Rey tenderly touched Ben’s face where his scar had once been.

   “How do you feel?” she asked.

   Ben thought for a moment, then for the first time since he’d been a young child, he felt compelled to laugh.

   “I feel…lighter. ...I can’t remember ever feeling this way.”

   He placed his hand over hers and gently dragged the tips of her fingers down his face; the feeling of which caused his skin to tingle.

   Ben didn’t let go of her hand but Rey watched as the carefree joy faded from his face. Yet it wasn’t sadness that she could feel, but love. She could see it in his eyes and could feel it radiate from him, wrapping around her like a warm blanket.

   He then let go of her hand and gently cupped her neck in his hands and lightly kissed her.

   “And it's because of you. You…a scavenger from Jakku, somehow found this piece of a broken being inside a hunk of junk and saw something worth value. And rather than ignore it or discard it, you took it and made it whole again.”

   He paused, and a small smile formed on the corner of his mouth that made his brown eyes shine like the sun.

   “I love you, Rey. ...I’m sorry for all the hurt I’ve caused you.”

   A tear from one of the corners of her eyes fell. Maz Kanata’s words now made sense. That someone she’d sought after hadn’t been Luke, it had been Ben. Rey grabbed onto the back of Ben’s neck and pulled him closer, so that their foreheads and noses touched.

   “I love you too, Ben...whichever last name you use.”

   Ben smiled and again laughed. And Rey loved every second of hearing it. But as they shared a passionate kiss, they could hear the sound of a ship fly close by overhead. And where the sky had been clear, it now began to darken with streaks of lightning reaching out as though it was trying to catch the intruders. Both Rey and Ben could feel the shift in the Force.

   “It’s them. The Knights of Ren,” Ben said, letting go of Rey.

   Rey could feel they were running out of time. They needed to get back to the Resistance. But they couldn’t lead the Knights of Ren to them either. They had to be dealt with here. But Rey was surprised to notice that, even though Ben was clearly angry, the anger he felt wasn’t all consuming and blinding like it had once been.

   “Ben?” Rey asked, “Once I leave Tython, I have to go to Barkhesh.”

   His eyes quickly drew back to hers, then fell away for a moment.

   “The Resistance?” he asked softly.

   Since she didn’t reply he looked up at her questioningly, but she only nodded. He looked away again and furrowed his brows as he thought about that. He didn’t know why he felt disappointment; he knew full well that’s what she had planned all along.

   “It’s okay,” Rey tried to sound comforting, for his sake. “When it’s over, I’ll come find you.”

   Ben’s eye twitched slightly as he thought it over.

   “No.”

   Rey wasn’t sure what he meant, but gave him a moment to say more.

   Ben worked his jaw and shifted, then looked her in the eyes.

   “No. Hux has to be stopped.The First Order has its flaws, but Rey, what the Resistance doesn’t understand is that not every member of it is not solely evil. It’s like you said before, a choice isn’t given. It’s the same for those within the Order! They either aren’t given a choice or are too afraid to say otherwise or are killed if they disobey. But with Hux in power the First Order will truly become what you and your friends think it is.” He swallowed. “I won’t let you face Hux alone.”

   Rey wanted to flinch from his words and couldn’t fully understand how he could feel that way. But her test inside the cave came back to her. She hadn’t given one thought to killing those Stormtroopers, but once she realized it had been Finn she had murdered, she realized the error of her blind judgment. Finn had chosen to leave the First Order, but what if Ben was right? What if there were others who felt the same way Finn had, but were too scared to leave or hadn’t been given the opportunity? Her sense of emotional conflict began to subside as she came to realize, that while the Resistance had become her family and that she would do anything to protect them, they might not be completely in the right. And she could feel the genuine concern that Ben felt.

   Rey nodded and the look of surprised concern eased from her face.

   “I understand.”

   And she could feel Ben’s relief in that moment.  

*****

   ST-019 splashed through the still water that filled the bottom of the abandoned tunnels under the Yavin temples and was glad to see a stairway that led up and out. He came out onto one of the landing platforms where their transports had landed. His commanding officer was still stationed nearby, taking reports from another unit.

   “Sir. The tunnels are all clear as well.”

   The sergeant frowned. “Very well. Report back to your transport. I doubt we will be here much longer.”

*****

   Masked and hooded, the four remaining Knights of Ren walked out of the freighter and towards the four stone pillars. The roar of the churning rivers and falls seemed to drowned out every other possible sound, so they continuously kept their eyes open for any sign of movement. As they walked towards what appeared to be the entrance, Byron was amazed at just how concentrated the power of the Force felt here. There was powerful Light, but the power of the Dark Side seemed to almost absorb into his skin and give him additional strength. He could use this to his advantage, but he wasn’t stupid enough to think this would give him an advantage over Kylo Ren. But he did find it odd that he could not sense him. He sensed something similar to him, but it wasn’t the same as before.

   They cautiously walked down the stairwell and into a circular room. Waves of light filled the room making it seem as though everything was underwater. But as the storms rolled over the sun, the room became barely lit. There were two doorways past two of the pillars, and Byron signaled for Jarith and Arden to take the one to the right. Zara then followed Byron through the one of the left.

 

   Arden and Jarith walked slowly out into an open aired room. They got the feeling someone was watching them, but saw no one. Arden felt a sudden sense of unease; something he was not accustomed to feeling. He reached into his cloak and pulled several shuriken and activated them. Jarith noticed and pulled a long knife from each side of his belt. A powerful gust of wind caused them to brace themselves in place and Arden suddenly screamed out and fell to his knees.

   “What is it?” Jarith asked.

   But Arden couldn’t respond. It was as if something was tearing his skull apart from the inside. He dropped his weapons and began tearing at his mask, scrambling to get it off. As Arden continued to scream, Jarith watched as the dropped shurikens lifted off of the floor and floated up above the kneeling Knight and slammed into the man’s back. Arden’s screams of agony suddenly stopped and instead his throat gurgled, before he fell over, his face hitting the floor.

   Jarith now felt true fear and as soon as it struck him, he felt as though all his strength was being drained from him. He stumbled around, frantically searching for the cause to this sudden madness.

   “This will be your only chance. Surrender, and we will spare your life.”

   The voice was that of a woman’s, but it was firm and commanding. Despite his fear, Jarith would never back down.

   “Show yourself!” his altered voice yelled through the mask.

   It was then his body became stiff and ridged and before him a shadow moved out of the dark. It was the Jedi woman, her hand stretched out towards him. But then the red glow of a crackling lightsaber came into his peripheral vision and halted near his neck.

   “Take the offer,” Jarith could hear Kylo Ren tell him.

   Jarith tried to summon as much power as he could but it was as if all his years of training meant nothing, and all he could muster was enough to say his reply.

   “No.”

   He then felt the burning plasma against his neck, and nothing else.

 

   Byron and Zara walked through a long hallway that lead into a room with pictures all along the walls. Zara had never seen anything like them. She found the beings in the images slightly familiar, but couldn’t quite place where she had seen them before. Then she heard whispers telling her warnings. It sounded like Lyriss’s voice. But she must have just imagined it.

   Byron was now far ahead of her and she quickened her pace after him. But the voice continued to follow her, filling Zara’s mind with the painful death that had been. She then heard what sounded like Arden’s screams; horrible screams.

   Zara cried out, causing Byron to turn and look at her.

   “Byron! They’re here! They’re in my head!”

   She tried as hard as she could to mentally block out the voices and uncoiled her barbed whip and began lashing it about.

   “Zara, what are you doing?” Byron hissed at her.

   But then he felt it. Kylo Ren was here. He turned away from Zara and looked around but saw nothing. Zara screamed and Byron turned to watch as her body slide across the floor, the whip flying out of her hand. And he saw in the shadowed doorway the glow of a yellow lightsaber. Zara’s moaning body then began to drag across the floor back from the way she’d come and rose into the air, her feet just barely above the floor. The yellow beam of light then raised and a battle cry roared as the lightsaber raced towards the suspended Zara. Byron lifted his hand to push out with the Force but before he could fully put all his strength behind the action he heard the hum of a lightsaber waving through the air and his legs suddenly gave out on him. Byron fell forward but somehow managed to protect his face with his hands. He yelled out in pain and tried to turn himself over to see what had happened. Right below his knees stood his severed legs, and Kylo Ren rising from a kneeled position with his lightsaber raised to his shoulder. Byron hadn’t even known he was there. And then Zara suddenly cried out... then went silent; followed by the sound of a lightsaber being turned off. Byon huffed through his pain and looked up at Kylo Ren with as much hatred as he could muster. But the look Kylo gave him was one he had never seen before. It was the look of pity.

   “I’m sorry. I wish it didn't have to be this way,” Kylo told him. And it seemed like he might have actually meant it.

   Kylo then brought his fiery lightsaber to rest above above Byron’s chest, and as quickly as he could, stabbed him. Only a gasp of air escaped his mouth.

 

   Ben stood over his once fellow padawan from long ago. Much of his young adult life had been spent spilling blood alongside him. To Ben, this had been yet another action of destroying his past and another test of the Dark Side, to see whether or not he would give in to his old ways once more. But while he had used his newly honed dark powers, he hadn’t wanted to. If anything, he felt sorry for them. Sorry that he had encouraged them to join him down that path that lead them to Snoke.  

   Rey walked up to him and quietly watched as he took this moment to reflect upon his actions. She had been just as brutal but she was at peace with what she had done. She did what needed to be done, and just as easily as she had summoned the Darkness, she now replaced it with Light. And Ben once again found himself in awe of her.

   “Come,” she said, holding her hand out to him. “We need to go.”

*****

   “Colonel Kaplan, sir. We are receiving another report. Still no sign of the Resistance.”

   Kaplan remained expressionless, but his blood was boiling. “Have all units return at once. I shall inform the Supreme Leader.”

*****

   General Peavey found Hux looking over a blueprint for a new class vessel he was planning to have built.

   “Supreme Leader…”

   Hux held up his hand to silence Peavey and continued tapping at the screen to finish sending his requests. The _Supremacy_ had been a fine flagship, but he wanted something slightly more to his liking.

   Hux then cleared the screen and looked up at Peavey.

   “Yes, General?”

   “My lord, Colonel Kaplan has given his report. Signs of the Resistance were found at the ruins on Yavin Four but it would appear they left before our arrival. Our men found it abandoned and all vital information in the data banks had been wiped.”

   Hux clasped his hands tightly together and every muscle in his back tensed.

   “So the girl lied.”

   Peavey wasn’t sure if he should say anything or not. He was aware of the threat Hux had made to the Naboo.

   “They had been there at one point-”

   “Which means they still have an informat!” Hux snapped.

   Peavey looked down at the floor and pressed his lips tightly together.

   Hux slowly walked up to Peavey and stood next to him, but didn’t bother to look at his inferior officer.

   “If the First Order is to be respected and obeyed such acts of treachery must be dealt with severely.”

   He paused, thinking of what grand spectacle he could make this into. He had threatened to burn the city but there was much of value that could be sold off. Perhaps…

   “General Peavey. Have the troops begin forcing everyone into the streets. And arrest all who are at the Palace. Kill anyone who resists. I’m sure the people would like to wish their beloved Queen goodbye before her public execution.”

   Peavey glanced over at Hux and saw the man slightly quivering with excitement. Peavey looked away and swallowed. As Supreme Leader, Armitage Hux was now beginning to show the same level of madness his father, Commandant Brendol Hux, had once shown. Peavey nodded, not so much out of his wish to carry out the order, but in slight defeat, and left Hux staring off into a future only he could invision.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ben upped his kill count but this time with remorse and Rey brought the pain but without the anger. My husband felt that they got a little too dark but I felt we needed to see just how much stronger they'd gotten and how well they work fighting together once again. And being a Gray Jedi means that sometimes you have to go dark to get the job done but don't have to enjoy doing it. 
> 
> Throwbacks: Ben saying "you...a scavenger" as a play on him saying this to her in TFA. And Rey standing in the dark doorway with the glow of the lightsaber was like that awesome scene in RO with Vader at the end.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	21. Chapter 21

   Ben and Rey ran up the steps and outside to find the Knight’s scout vessel landed nearby inbetween two of the riverbanks.

   “Never seen one like this before,” Rey said.

   Ben frowned at the ship. It looked like a bigger and longer TIE/ln Starfighter back from the days of the Empire.

   “My ship is much better equipped.”

   “Well I’m pretty sure there’s more room in this one. Besides your ship is at the bottom of the cliff.”

   Rey stooped under the ship and began looking for a way to open the cargo hatch.

   “What’s your ship's hyperdrive rated? This has to be at least a two or three.”

   Ben was insulted. “The Silencer is a point eight. To compare, the Falcon is point five.”

   Rey looked over at Ben but noticed he was now walking towards the edge of the cliff.

   “What are you doing?”

   “Getting my ship. It’ll be easier if you help.”

   Rey looked at him in confusion but ran after him anyways. She watched as he came to a stop near the edge and held out his hand; eyes closed.

   “Luke once told us a story of how his master once raised his sunken X-Wing out of a swamp by only using the Force. The lesson was, size didn’t matter, only your ability to focus and control the object.”

   Rey found that interesting, and thought back to seeing said X-Wing under the waves of the ocean. But she supposed it was no different than when she had moved those piles of rocks on Crate. She looked down and saw the TIE beginning to lift off the ground below. She decided to link her hand with his, and with her other also reach out through the Force and help him. Through their connection they could feel and see the ship in their mind’s eye. Now it was rising much faster up the cliff, and without looking, they walked backwards so as to give the ship room to land next to them.

   They both opened their eyes at the same time and gave one another a small smile. Rey wasn’t looking forward to the cramped space inside again but this time at least she didn’t mind their seating arrangement.

*****

   “Commander Dameron, we have some model of TIE approaching and requesting permission to land.”

   Poe looked at the officer with confusion. The officer just shrugged.

   “Open a comm.”

   The officer did as ordered and gave Poe the thumbs up once the comm was established.

   “This is Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance fleet-”

   “Poe! It’s Rey!”

   “Rey? You have no idea how happy I am to hear from you! Finn said you were going to some planet.”

   “I did.”

   “Well that can’t be right. Finn just got here a couple of hours ago.”

   Rey and Ben looked at one another in confusion.

   “That can't be right. I last saw Finn two days ago.”

   “Huh. ...Well I don’t know about all that. Listen, we got a message from Naboo. The First Order has arrived and is looking for us. They've threatened to destroy the city. We’re loading the cruisers now and plan to move out and help them as soon as we can.”

   “Can you tell your fighters to back off?” Ben asked with notable irritation.

   A chill climbed up Poe’s spine at the sound of Kylo Ren’s voice.

   “...Explains why your in a TIE."

   Poe looked up and around at the faces watching him as they listened to the unknown voice. Seconds ticked by as Poe tried to decided his next order. 

   "Poe?" Rey asked, slight worry in her voice.

   Finn had told him Rey was with Kylo Ren, but knowing that she'd brought him here made Poe's gut twist.

   "We're only here to help, Poe. Will you let us land?" Rey asked gently. 

   Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breathe. Poe closed his eyes as he rested his head on his tightened fist, trying to imagine what Leia would say in this moment. Leia had trusted Rey. So despite his better judgement, he would too. He took a deep breathe as he opened his eyes and nodded.

   "...I’ll let them know your cleared to land, but I’m having them escort you down to the base.”

   “Thank you Poe. We’ll see you down there,” Rey said quickly, and turned off the commlink.

 

   Poe swallowed the bile he could feel in his throat and tried his best to ignore everyone's stares.

   “Tell the fighters to keep a tight escort on that ship and have them brought to the upper landing area. And notify Rose, Finn, and Chewie to meet me and a couple guys at the landing platform.”

   Slowly, everyone went back to their tasks and Poe made his way towards the doorway.

   “Excuse me, but, who was that rude man?” C-3PO asked as Poe walked by. 

   Poe sighed. “Possible trouble.”

*****

   The two X-Wings pulled away as Ben brought the Silencer down to land. He could see the greeting party already waiting for them outside the cockpit window. His promise to Rey hadn’t changed; he was still going with her. But this was something he hadn’t looked forward to dealing with at all.

   “Hey,” Rey said, turning Ben’s face towards her once his seat moved back. “It’s going to be okay.”

   She kissed him deeply and rubbed her thumb over the smooth moles on his cheek. His brown eyes clung to her and she could feel his apprehension.

   “I won’t let them harm you. ...But I need you to promise you won’t harm them.” She raised her eyebrow to stress the point.

   Ben looked back out the window and tightened his jaw. “Promise.”

   “Okay then,” Rey nodded. And she opened the hatch and climbed out.  

 

   Rey stood on top of the TIE and happily waved to everyone down below. But she stayed in place till Ben had climbed out and stood behind her. As soon as he was in view the Resistance fighters Poe had brought raised their rifles. Rey jumped to the ground and waved her hand in a downward motion. Suddenly the fighters rifles stubbornly moved down to point at the ground.

   Poe, Finn, and Rose watched as the fighters murmured their confusion, then looked back at Rey with uncertainty. Rey then looked up at Ben, who landed behind her. Rey then turned and walked with confidence towards her friends. Ben trailed behind her several steps back.

   “We’ve come to help,” Rey said, standing in front of Poe.

   Poe glanced over at Kylo Ren then back at Rey. “Look, I understand you have a thing with him or something, but I don't trust having him here.”

   Not once did Rey look away from Poe’s eyes.

   “But you trust me. And you'll need both of us.”

   Rey looked over at Finn.

   “Hux has taken command of the First Order. Ben wants to stop him. To one day give the troopers and officers a shot at living a free life as you do.”

   Finn looked over at the wary man and shifted uneasily. “Yeah? That’s awful nice of him. You ask him to do that?”

   “No,” Rey said without judgment. "He wanted too."

   She then looked back at Poe. “If there’s time, we’d like to clean up and get something to eat. Then we’ll be ready to head to Naboo with you. And don't worry about Ben. He'll be with me.”

   “Yeah…,” Poe answered, still keeping an eye on Ren. “There's time for that. But we’ll be leaving in about four hours or so.”

   Poe hesitated and leered at his once tormentor. Finn hadn't lied. The once threatening man was clearly acting different with Rey around. And something seemed different about her as well. Poe then pointed an accusing finger over at Kylo Ren and leaned close to Rey's face.

   "But he's not allowed anywhere inside the base, got it!  

   “That works. Thank you, Poe.”

   Poe slowly nodded and stepped back before motioning for his fighters to head back to the lift. Rose followed after Poe and the others. Finn stood for a moment and stared at Rey, but when it was clear she wasn't going to follow he turned and went back in with the others.

 

   The only one left standing in place was Chewie. The Wookiee walked up to Rey and gave her a hug and asked if she was alright.

   "I've never been better. I missed you," Rey said in a muffled voice as she returned her friend's furry hug. 

   Chewie then glanced over at the young Solo and softly whimpered. He wasn't sure how to feel around this human anymore. Part of him still hated this man for all the hurt and pain he had caused to his good friends; to his extended family. But he also knew how much he'd meant to Han and Leia. And he wanted to believe Rey when she'd told him that the child of his dear friends was still somewhere inside this cruel man. 

   Rey could sense the Wookiee's hesitation and glanced over at Ben, who was still standing off to himself looking very uncomfortable.

   “It's alright Chewie. We each faced the worst parts of ourselves and came out better for it. He can’t change what he did, but he’s not Kylo Ren anymore.”

   Chewie considered this and walked over to the man.

   Ben could barely meet the Wookiee’s eyes. “Hello Chewie.”

   Chewbacca then reached out and ruffled Ben’s hair. Just as he had when Ben was a third of his size now.

   Ben’s face crinkled into irritated amusement for a moment, then backed away, trying to smooth out his hair. “Yeah, I remember.”

   Chewie wasn't sure if he could truly forgive Ben of what he had done, but Chewie decided he would try to accept him for Rey's sake. He then called out to Rey that there was food on the ship and would start getting ready for their departure.

   Rey smiled at the Wookiee then walked over to Ben.

   “That honestly went better than I expected.”  

   “I suppose,” Ben said glumly.

   Rey held out her hand for him to take. “Come on. Let’s head to the Falcon and get some actual food. I’m starved.”

   Ben stopped in his tracks. “I’m not going on his ship.”

   Rey looked back at him in confusion. “Why? I know you’ve wanted to fly it since you were little.”

   “I can’t.”

   “Ben Solo, yes you can. Don’t give in to your fears. ...I know Han would have wanted you to have it.”

   She could feel his conflicted emotions swirl within him.

   “No. ...He gave it to you.”

   “Not really,” she said flatly. “He offered me to be apart of his crew. Chewie just kind of let me fly it in Han’s stead.”

   He was still uncertain, but Rey could sense a small part of him wanted to.

   “Please, Ben.”

   Ben said nothing, but continued to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwback: Lifting the ship with the Force like Yoda did in TESB.
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your payoff chapter everyone! Ben recalls some old memories and makes some new ones ;)
> 
>    
> {I swear to God I have spent HOURS trying to come up with just now many bunks are on the damn Falcon and just how exactly is the ship laid out. Finally I just decided to go with the images found in 2015's Star Wars The Force Awakens Incredible Cross-Sections. That being said, I had the layout of the Falcon different when I first posted this story on 5/22/18 and have since had to heavily change up this chapter on 6/25/18 to better match this layout.) So if you are re-reading, yes, I have made changes and actually added a bit of new stuff.}

   Chewie had left the entrance ramp open but as they got closer, Ben let go of Rey’s hand. He made no effort in trying to hide how he felt and Rey wasn’t sure there was anything she could do to help him. She was standing on the ramp looking back at him but his eyes just looked over the Corellian freighter.

   Rey gave his had a light squeeze to get his attention.

   “I’m going in to find something to eat. Come in when you’re ready.”

   Ben watched her as she let go of his hand and went inside before returning his attention to the ship. Somehow the Millennium Falcon seemed smaller than he remembered. But it still looked like a pile of thrown together junk. Seeing it up close brought on so many emotions. It was amazing how he could recall all its fine details and noticed the little changes that had been made to the outside over the years. Then guilt struck him, followed by anger. Anger at his father for leaving so many times. Anger over how the ship had somehow manifested itself as a part of his father’s betrayal. And anger at himself.

   Ben rocked back on his heel as his eyes became blurry with threatening tears. He so badly wanted to just turn and head back to the Silencer. But the sight of Chewie coming down the ramp snapped him out of his thoughts and back to the present. The Wookiee tilted his head slightly then motioned that Ben go inside, then walked off towards the platform lift. Ben looked back at the ramp, tightened his jaw, and held in a deep breath as he walked onto his father’s famous ship.

 *

   It had always been dirty looking inside, but now it just looked filthy. But as his boots stepped onto the storage floor panels that didn’t seem to matter. His eyes scanned every nook and cranny to compare it to what he could remember. He looked over to his right, down the hallway that lead to the cockpit. He thought about heading down that way but stopped himself. Ben swallowed and looked over to his left at the gun wall. Flashes of him as a child jumping onto the ladder and climbing as fast as he could up to the upper turret came back to him. Ben leaned over to look up and then down. The gimble chairs were still there and he could see his younger self sitting in it, whirling it around blasting invisible TIE fighters.

   Feeling shaken, Ben jerked back into the hallway and blinked back his tears of heartache. But the corner of the table caught his eye and slowly he walked towards the common area. Crates of spare and broken parts laid around the grated floor and a powered off droid with some type of sleeping bird on top of it was tucked into one of the corners, but it was still the same otherwise.

   Very gently he ran his fingertips along the edge of the table and looked up at the bunk behind the lounge seats. He had claimed that one for himself long ago. Though, if he tried to lay in it now it would probably be fairly cramped.

   He sensed Rey and looked over to see her standing in the corner near the hallway, watching him in silence. Ben couldn’t recall a memory of his mother being aboard. And although they had lived in the nicest of penthouses, this had always been his father’s true home. And it struck Ben that while he had lived in comfort like his mother, Rey hadn’t, and had now come to think of the ship as her home as well.

   He slowly walked away from the table and glanced around the rest of the room as he walked towards her. Rey gave him a small but sad smile.

   “I was at the galley and...I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how upset you’d be.”

   “It’s alright,” he told her softly.

   Ben looked at her with hurt filled eyes. Rey had lied to herself for so long about being abandoned, but rather than lying and hoping for something better, Ben had just drowned himself in his painful memories for years.

   “I’ve already ate, but let me get you something.”

 *

   The two sat at the Dejarik table together in silence as Ben quietly ate the Topato soup. Chewie came through the hall mumbling that he had tried to find something that might fit Ben and laid a pair of boots and some clothes on the table. Ben just glanced at it, so Rey thanked Chewie in his stead.

   Once Chewie was gone Rey looked over the clothes.

   “You really should have thanked him. He’s trying to move past...what happened.”

   Ben sat back and just looked at the clothes. “I like what I have on.”

   Rey rolled her eyes. “Well, I appreciate a clean pair of clothes. I’m getting in the Sonic. You can get in once I’m done,” Rey said bluntly.

   Ben watched her turn down the hall then looked at his pleated sleeves. They had gotten rather dirty laying on the floor of that ruin. He looked up at the clothes Chewie had brought him. At least it was all dark colors. But a fluttering of brown and white caught his eye. Ben watched as the strange little bird with large black eyes flew off the droid and hopped in the direction Rey had gone. He had no idea why there was a bird on the ship and he hadn't really thought of Chewie allowing such a thing on board. Perhaps it belonged to Rey? She didn't seem like one to keep a pet. Ben grabbed the clothes in one hand and the empty bowl in the other and followed the weird bird to the crew quarters. As the door slid open the little bird flew over to the bunk next to the tiny galley and settled itself onto a bundled blanket that Ben assumed belonged to Rey. Looking inside he had forgotten just how cramped the space had always been.

   Ben sat the bowl in the cleanser and shooed away the bird off the bunk and sat his clothes down next to the blanket and began unfastening his boots and belt. As he shrugged off his doublet he felt as though he was being watched and found that the bird was sitting on the other bunk, looking at him with it's big round glassy black eyes. He glared at it for a moment then turned so as he couldn't see it. He noticed Rey's satchel sat on the edge of the galley counter, the edge of her lightsaber peaking out of it. He walked over to it and pulled the hilt out to examine it under the light. He hadn't noticed before, but she had made the handle long enough for both hands to comfortably hold on to it. Hers was truly unique. Ben placed it down atop the satchel and walked back over to Rey's bunk and laid down to look over his own. Twisting the hilt in his hands and lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the hum of the Sonic was now gone. 

 

   Rey felt so much better now that all that dirt had vibrated off of her skin and hair. She cracked the door open enough to hold out her hand and summon her blanket to her. She could hear the Porg screech and flap around the room. 

   "Sorry, Nugg, but I need it." 

   Rey grabbed hold of the blanket and wrapped it around herself as she opened the door further...and stood frozen in place at the sight of Ben in her bed. He glanced over at her then nodded towards the Porg.

   "That thing yours?"

   Rey swallowed and looked over at Nugg who was sitting under the stool and bobbing his head. Rey slowly stepped out of the Sonic and shut the door. 

   "Uh...he's more of a stowaway," she told him. Rey could hear the nervousness in her own voice but stood straighter and decided to act as though having him there was perfectly normal. "There were a lot more of them but for some reason Chewie couldn't bring himself to eat this one."

   Rey watched as a smile formed on the corner of Ben's mouth upon hearing that and the sight of it caused her tense shoulders to relax. She walked over to the Porg and shooed it out of the room then turned to see Ben watching her. She couldn't help but look over Ben's exposed skin, and it surprised her just how much she wanted to see if it felt as smooth as it looked.  

   Ben could sense her anxious curiosity and her slight embarrassment at being caught looking him over, and it reminded him of just how much younger she was than him. But Rey was the only person he had ever truly been intimate with, and he would have thought he'd feel at least a little nervous. But he didn't. He had touched her mind not so long ago only to find just how much they emotionally had in common. Then he found himself bound to her by their bond and for the first time he felt truly understood. She had willingly wanted to touch him, even if it had been just his hand. And over these last few days she had allowed him to kiss her and hold her at night. And while he still had no idea how, she had brought him back from the brink of death. He didn't want to scare her away, but he couldn't deny the urge to wholly make her his, and himself hers, physically. 

   Without taking his eyes off her, Rey watched as he floated his lightsaber over next to hers and got off the bed to stand in front of her. He looked over her for a moment before gently brushing his fingers through her loose hair, grazing her cheek with the edge of his hand then glided his knuckles over her bare shoulder and arm. Rey was still clutching the blanket around her chest but didn't dare move. His fingers felt too good to pull away.

    _So beautiful,_ Rey could hear him think to himself.

   Rey blinked her eyes away from him and smiled softly. No one had ever said they found her beautiful, and she had never thought of herself as being so. Beauty was something rare found in nature that was to be treasured. 

   "But you are," he told her, gently turning her face back toward him. 

   Rey's heart felt like it might beat out of her chest and a warmth spread throughout her she'd never before felt. The memory of them aboard his TIE was fresh in her mind and she now craved to be held by him once more. Ben then leaned down to her and kissed her deeply. Without even realizing, Rey's free hand snaked it's way over his broad bare chest and up around his neck, her grip on her blanket loosening. Ben pulled away enough to look into her eyes questioningly. Rey realized he was giving her the opportunity to stop if she wanted. She could feel his fervid desire through the bond and that only embolden her.

   Rey pushed aside her fear and let go of the blanket and held his gaze. She could hear him exhale unevenly as he leaned down to kiss her hungrily. Then he quickly pulled away and lifted her up and kissed her again, carrying her over to her bunk and gently laying her down on it; his black hair draped around their faces. Rey’s legs were against his hips but as he pulled his face away slightly to look at her she wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer towards her, causing the corners of his mouth to curl into a small smile.

   His desire for her was intoxicating and Rey found it hard to even think. And as she slid her fingers from his hair to his back she dragged the tips of her fingers along every tightened muscle before staying her hands against his ribs. Ben’s kisses became more needy and his body weighted down on her even more before he wrapped his arms around her and rolled her up onto his lap.

   As soon as she was upright Rey felt slightly subconscious in that moment of how she might look as Ben looked over her. But it quickly faded as he placed his hands on her back to pull her close so that he could leave a trail of kisses down her neck and onto her chest. Rey slid her fingers into his hair and gripped handfuls of it, causing him to hiss slightly. He pressed his hands onto her ribs and roughly dragged his thumbs up over her breasts and bit into her soft flesh. Rey let out a small cry and let go of his hair and pulled away from him enough to look at him. 

   Ben was drunken off just the sight of her. Her chest quickly rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. Her lips were darkened from how hard they'd kissed one another. Her hair fell around her face in an alluring disheveled way. And the lean muscle in her upper arms showed as she held him at bay. But it was the fiery glint in her eyes she got during a fight that caused him to roll her over and onto her back. 

   Rey watched as Ben tore off the rest of his clothes then crawled back on top of her. She could feel a slight nervous anticipation from him but her reservations were completely gone. She pulled him in for a long kiss and wrapped her legs around his hips once more. Ben squeezed her thigh and forced himself to watch her face as he slowly slid inside her; relishing the feeling, the look she gave him and the gasp that escaped between her lips.

   Rey was amazed by just how much she enjoyed having him grind into her. She had lost track of time and had no idea how much longer they had till it was time to leave. But she didn't care. Her skin felt as though she had laid out under Jakku's sun for too long and was craving water, yet at the same time it was like somehow being in the waves on Ahch-To. One minute being dragged into the deep ocean only to be thrown up against the craggy rock face with force and intensity over and over again.

   She pulled Ben close to her and dug her nails into his back as hers arched, her thighs squeezing him as tightly as possible as a shiver crawled it’s way up her spine, causing her to whimper out his name. Ben loved every second of the pain he felt as her nails gripped him and tried to commit to memory the way Rey felt and looked as she trembled and moaned her enjoyment. He tried to hold himself back but the waves of emotion coming from her made him lose focus, and succumbed to his own feeling of bliss. Ben laid his head on Rey’s chest and groaned.

   He shifted so that Rey wouldn't be pinned under him and they laid there together, both trying to catch their breath and just enjoy what they had shared.

 _I love you_ , Rey whispered in her thoughts.

 _I know_ , he thought back, cradling her in his arms. _I love you too._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets the pet Porg! (My two year old has a stuffed Porg that my husband named Chicken Nugget. So that's where the name 'Nugg' came from.)
> 
> Throwback: We couldn't have a love scene without a little "I love you" "I know" throwback in there, am I right? I also got some slight Anakin stroking Padme's arm vibe here as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but it sets the stage for the battle to come.

   Dressed in his flight suit, Poe strode up to Commander D’Acy.

   “The last of the transports are ready to go. I need you on that ship, Commander. All battleships and heavy cruisers are ready to go. Admiral Rula’s cruiser will be leading.”

   “Right,” she said, giving him a small but hopeful smile. “Good luck Poe.”

   Poe gave her a curt nod then turned on the base emergency comms. “Attention! This is Commander Dameron. I want all fighters to your ships and in the air! Fall into formation behind the cruisers and make the jump to lightspeed on Admiral Rula’s command. Once we’re out, prepare yourselves for one hell of a fight. The people of Naboo need are help and we’re gonna give it all we got. Good luck everyone. ...And may the Force be with you.”

*****

   “Alright! You’re good to go!” Rose yelled, giving the A-Wing pilot a wave as she backed away.

   Rose ran back to the hanger as the ship lifted off the ground and into the air.

   “Okay, bring the fuel line over here and connect it to this X-Wing. We’re running out of time!”

   Finn dragged the fuel line over to where she had pointed and connected it to the ship as she'd shown him.

   “Got it!”

   Rose then ran over to one of the other technicians and helped him get a BB-9E unit into one of the older model X-Wings. It was meant for an R2 unit, but Rose had been able to custom fit a piece of metal that would help keep the droid in place and allow it to preform any repair work during the flight.

   Finn disconnected the fuel line and hung it back on it’s rack, then ran to where he could see the pilot in the cockpit and gave the Twi’lek two thumbs up. The X-Wing’s engines roared to life and the ship began moving down the landing pad.

   Rose climbed down the ladder and walked over to Finn. “Come on. The transport for crew is loading. We better get on board.”

   “Actually, I’m going on the Falcon. I’m not half bad at being a gunner.”

   Rose smiled at him and nodded. “Well, I really appreciate you helping me and the rest of the crew out. It’s always nice to have an extra hand.”

   “Hang on,” Finn called after her as she walked away. “Why don’t you come with us? We could use an extra gunner and I’m sure Chewie would appreciate someone who could help with repairs.” Finn leaned in close to her. “And between you and me, I’m amazed that ship even holds together.”

   Rose would have laughed but she was stunned that he would even offer for her to join him...and on the famous Millennium Falcon no less.

   “Really?”

   “Of course! ...Unless, you don’t want…”

   “No! I mean, yes!” Rose paused to focus her train of thought. “...Yes, I’d love too.”

   Finn grinned at her befuddled answer but was glad to hear it. He hadn’t lied, they could use her help, but it would be nice having her round too.

*****

   Finn and Rose ran up the Falcon’s ramp just as dust was beginning to whip around the back of the ship as the engine flaired to life.

   “Alright, we can go!” Finn yelled as he closed the ramp and made his way down the hall towards the cockpit.

   “I hope you don’t mind but…”, Finn paused as he realized Chewie was the only one at the helm.

   Finn moved aside to let Rose sit in his seat and he slowly sat behind Rey’s chair.

   “Where’s Rey?” Finn asked, slightly panicked.

   Chewie seemed to chuckle then murmured something as he threw his head back in the direction of the hall.

   Finn noticed Rose’s eyes widen, and her cheeks slightly blush.

   “Where?” he asked her, in hopes for a translation, but he could hear boots stopping along the flooring.

   Rey hurriedly entered and got into her seat. “Sorry. We all ready?” she asked quickly.

   Finn was about to ask what was wrong but stopped as he noticed Kylo Ren come in and stand in the doorway. He didn’t look at anyone, and he was dressed like a normal person for once, but his stare was just as intense as it had always been. Finn looked over at Rose, who seemed to feel just as uncomfortable as he did.

   “Right then," Rey said, easing the ship off it’s landing gear and accelerating it towards the remaining Starfighters leaving the base.

  
*

     It was quite the sight seeing just how many had actually come out to support the Resistance, and Rey could feel Ben’s unease.

   “All ships, prepare to jump into hyperspace!” commanded a voice over the comms.

   Chewie reached up and flipped the switches, preparing for their turn. Through the window they could see the lead Mon Calamari cruiser disappear, and soon after it each cruiser and battleship followed.

   “All Squadrons, we are clear for lightspeed,” Poe called.

   And several of the single fighters equipped with hyperdrives lurched into the void. Rey pressed forward on the hyperdrive lever and white-blue streaks filled their view.

   “Finn, I’ll need- Oh! Rose, I didn’t know you were on board,” Rey said in surprise.

   “Hi. Finn asked I be second gunner,” Rose said in a shy tone.

   Rey smiled at her. “No, that’s great! Thank you. That will be one less thing I’ll need to worry about. And when Ben and I need to be on the ground then you can help Chewie with the ship.”

   Rose gaped at her a little. “Me?” she said in surprise.

   “Don’t worry. Chewie can handle it himself mostly, but he might need help in certain maneuvers. Until then though, you can help Finn. But the two of you might want to go ahead and get in position. This jump isn’t going to be that long.”

   “Sure,” Rose said getting out of her chair. “Uh…”

   “I’ll show you,” Finn offered.

   But as he stood he realized Kylo was in his way. The two men sized each other up for a moment before Ben moved up to stand between Rey and Chewie, giving the two enough room to step out.

   “Thanks,” Finn muttered, and waved Rose to follow him to the Gun Well.

 

_Were you on Naboo when I saw you again?_

_Yes. ...It’s a shame you won’t get to see it the way I did._

_...I can always see it through your memories._

   Rey tilted her head slightly towards him and Ben stood behind her chair.

_It was beautiful. Just like you described._

   Rey smiled slightly but then it quickly faded. She hoped the city hadn’t been too badly damaged, or that no one had been hurt. Ben could hear her thought but said nothing. There was nothing he could say, because even he wasn’t able to know.

 *

   “Rey has...interesting taste in men,” Rose joked as she climbed up to the top gunner position.

   Finn shook his head as he settled into the lower gunner seat. “No kidding.”

   “Ahh!” Rose squealed as the chair swiveled her to each side harshly.

   Finn put the headset on and readied himself. “Yeah, it’s a little jerky. But it was actually a lot worse before Chewie had the parts to fix it.”

   “Worse?”

   “Yep.”

   “Awesome,” Rose said flatly.

   As Rose accustomed herself to the jerky movements, she thought of her sister, Page. The half pendant they shared was hidden underneath her shirt and jacket, but she could still feel it laying against her skin. Rose hoped she could make her sister proud.

  
*****

   The red light on the dash flashed and Rey pulled back on the hyperdrive lever. As the streaks of light faded and Chewie toggled the inertial dampers, they came out above the green and blue planet behind the rest of the Resistance fleet. A ways below them they could see five First Order star destroyers orbiting the planet.

   “A rather excessive show of force for just an occupation of a planet this size.”

   “How many ships are left in the fleet?” Rey asked.

   Ben was hesitant to tell her but saw no point in hiding it. “After the Resistance's attack, and the six that are currently undergoing repairs at Fondor, there are fourty-seven left. But most of them are spread around the galaxy. 

   Rey swallowed. Leia hadn't known just how many ships the First Order had accumulated, but she knew it was enough to attack multiple systems. Even with the Resistance's new allies, they'd be hard pressed to fight back. But if the Rebels of old had been able to defeat the Empire, then there was still hope for them yet.  

*****

   “Supreme Leader, the people of Theed are now in the streets just as you ordered, and we have Riot Troopers and AT-STs posted at every major junction.There were a few who resisted, but they were quickly dealt with.”

   A cruel smile formed on Hux’s face. “Very good. Let us pay her majesty a little visit beforehand, shall we?”

   As the two of them head off the bridge, another officer called out after them.

   “Sir! Four MC85 Star Cruisers and two Starhawk-class Battleships and multiple small cruisers and fighters just exited hyperspace above us!”

   Hux gave the officer an irritated glare then stormed over to the window of the bridge. Sure enough, off to one corner he could see the ships lining up into attack formation. Hux seethed. It now appeared that not only had the girl lied to him about the location of the Resistance, but that she had also called upon their aid. And their numbers had now grown considerably.

   “Damn you, Ren!” Hux growled out loud. “This never would have happened if you’d just finished them off in that stupid mine!”

   Hux whipped around to see everyone staring at him. “I want General Peavey here now! Lieutenant, I want my shuttle ready to leave immediately! We will first dispose of the monarchy and then the Resistance. I want all fighters from every ship to attack them. Do not let them get down to the planet!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe got the honor of wishing the Force to be with everyone. Congrats Poe.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Star Wars needs a space battle! 
> 
> We jump around to lots of different POVs here to try and keep up!

   The wings of Poe’s T-85 separated, preparing for the attack.

   “All Squadrons, sound off.”

   Members from Yellow, Blue, Red, Green, Gold, Black, Bravo, Echo, Delta, and Inferno called in, with Rey throwing in the Falcon’s support.

 

   Ben leaned over to the comm. “They’re going to send as many fighters as they can at you but you’ll need to make sure a group is able to make it to the planet. The fight out here will be used as a diversion to what’s really going on. Focus on immobilizing the battleships if at all possible. That will buy you time.”

   Poe’s irritated voice came back over the speaker. “Yeah? Well I guess you would know, huh. Thanks for the input but, last I recall, you weren’t leading anything anymore.”

   Ben flexed his jaw and squeezed the back of Rey’s chair, his anger flaring. “I really hate that pilot.”

* 

   “Here they come! Raise defensive shields!” Admiral Rula called out.

 

   Hundreds of TIE fighters screamed out of their hangar bays and headed towards the Resistance fleet. Once within range of each other, green and red laser fire began lighting up the blackness of space, as the fighters from both sides clashed. Cruisers and Star Destroyers traded turbolaser fire and between them all, fighters weaved in and out of the way to chase one another.

 *

   R2-D2 parked himself in the entrance way to the power and circuitry piping so as not to be thrown around while Rey swerved the Falcon away from the pursuing TIEs.

   “I’ve almost got ‘em!” Finn yelled out.

   But before Finn could take the shot, the TIE swerved and lined up for Rose to take the ship out.

   “Got it!” she cheered.

   Rey dived the Falcon and swung it a hard right, past some debris that had once been another TIE. Ben gripped the two pilot seats so as to keep his balance. He had to admit, he was impressed with how she could maneuver the large freighter as though it was a more nimble starfighter. But these dog fights weren’t really getting either side anywhere.

   “Hang on guys. I’ve got you covered,” Poe called out.

   Swirling to avoid crossfire, Poe caught up with the two remaining TIEs tailing the Millennium Falcon. Once he had the shot lined up he took each one out, before swooping off to the side. BB-8 beeped his relief then suggested that Poe take up the suggestion of immobilizing the Star Destroyers.

   “Really? You’re on his side now?” Poe asked while chasing down more fighters.

   BB-8 beeped and whistled that it was a reasonable suggestion.

   “Alright, alright. Patch me through to Admiral Rula.”

 *

   “Admiral?”

   “Yes Commander Dameron?”

   “We’re about evenly matched out here. I recommend either taking out some of those Star Destroyers or immobilize them some how.”

   “Agreed.”

   Admiral Rula gave it some thought. “Call up the Starhawks. I want them to use their tractor beams to pull on that Star Destroyer. Perhaps we can cause a collision. Fighters! Defend the battleships as they get into position!”

 *

   “Rey, we need to get down to the surface. What’s the point of all this if Hux is on the surface wiping out half the Naboo?” Ben asked in a stern voice.

   Rey knew he had a point and patched through to Poe again.

   “Poe? We need to get to the surface and help the Naboo. Is there anyway we can get ground troops down there?”

 

   Poe was getting a little flustered with all the constant chatter.

   “We’re working on it!" he yelled as he swerved tightly around a spinning A-Wing that had been hit, causing the two torpedos that had locked on to him to explode into the damaged ship. Once cleared he contacted the lead cruiser once again. 

   "Admiral, are we able to send out ground troops to the planet? There might be an attack going on down there as well.”

   The Mon Cala admiral considered her options. “Have Black Squadron create an opening towards the surface. Have the Wookiee detachment lead the ground assault!”

   “Yes, Admiral!” called her lieutenant.

 *

   The call came over the comm and Rey was glad to hear it. Chewie roared his approval.

   “Finn, Rose, we’re going to be heading down with them. Get ready!”

   “Right!” Rose called out.

 

   “Poe?” Rey called.

   “Yeah?”

   “Thanks. We’re heading to the surface.”

   “Alright. We’ll join you once we’re done out here. Good luck!”

 *****  

   Hux stormed into the throne room where his troopers were holding the Queen and her advisors and handmaidens. His fury was clearly visible as he walked right up to the young girl and slapped her across the face. Several of the handmaidens moved to help her but the troopers raised their rifles and moved to hold them in place. Queen Leania was clearly shaken. She had never been struck before and, while she knew Hux was clearly a threat to be feared, it wasn’t till that moment that she felt true fear sink into her.

   “This had been your plan all along. To stall till the Resistance could arrive, in hopes of saving you.”

   Leania gently touched her cheek as she turned to look back up at Hux. There was no point in trying to convince him otherwise. It was the truth.   

   “Please!” one of the advisers pleaded, “We asked that she do this! It wasn’t her idea!”

   “Your idea?” Hux feigned surprise. “Well then I guess you get the honor of being first,” and he motioned towards his squad of troopers to open fire.

   Some of the handmaidens screamed as every member of the royal advisory council was slain before their eyes. Queen Leania could only stare in horror.

   “A similar fate awaits you as well your majesty. This planet will soon be completely under the control of the First Order. There is no longer a need for the Monarchy. Now, if you be so kind as to step outside. I believe you're citizens wish to bid you farewell.”

   “No!” Leania cried as she tried to pull away from the Stormtroopers restraining her.

 *

   As Leania was dragged out onto the palace steps she could see far out into the city what looked to be all her subjects crowded into the streets, with rows of Stormtroopers and First Order assault vehicles stationed everywhere. Leania’s heart sank as she realized that her gamble had been in vein. Cries from her subjects in the crowd could be heard, but were quickly silenced.

   Hux stood in front and projected his voice as loudly as he could.

   “The time for the First Order has come and your beloved Queen sought out to aid those loyal to the New Republic and, in so doing, sentenced herself and those who oppose us a quick death. Already your Council members are dead and so too shall be your Queen.”

   Again there were cries from the crowd. A few brave enough to rush forward were shot down, causing panic amongst the spectators. Hux suppressed a smile and turned to look into the frightened eyes of the young queen. But before he could order the command his attention was drawn away by a loud explosion. He turned to find one of the AT-STs on fire. The crowd shuffled and, taking advantage of the confusion, started attacking the Stormtroopers. The roar of a ship’s engines could be heard over the screams and Hux looked up to see a white Corellian light freighter fly overhead. The same one they had looked for and seen on Crate. Another AT-ST exploded, and even more ships could be heard drawing closer. Hux quickly turned back and ordered the troopers to take the queen back into the Palace.

   “Call in aerial support now!” Hux yelled at the officer standing nearest him.

 *

   Several Oevvaor Jet Catamarans and Auzituck Gunships flew over head taking out as many All Terrain vehicles as they could see, and were followed by U-Wing starfighters. Flying low overhead of the crowd, the U-Wings opened their bay doors to let eight Resistance fighters each drop to the ground. Wookiee battle cries rang out and echoed off the buildings as the mighty warriors charged towards nearby Stormtroopers. Blaster fire began coming from every direction it seemed, and those still in the streets ran for cover. Several however were not so lucky.

 *

   “We need to get down there!” Rey said in a worried tone.

   “Chewbacca, try to find a place to drop us off near the palace,” Ben ordered. “Hux is there. I can sense him.”

   Chewie roared and turned the Falcon back towards the palace.

*****

   Poe watched as the two Starhawks came about one of the star destroyers and activated their magnite crystal tractor beams. Slowly the two ships reversed, pulling and angling the destroyer towards a nearby ship.

 

   “Poe?” Zay called over the comm. “I have an idea, but it’s a little crazy.”

   “I like crazy. What’cha got in mind?”

   “Shiv thinks it’s a bad idea but, I happen to have two seismic charges on my ship that would probably knockout at least one of the ships engines.”

   “You serious?”

   “It could work!” Zay said with spunk in her voice.

   Poe thought about it for a moment. That was crazy. But, he’d pulled off crazier things.

   “Yeah. Why the hell not! Let me get what fighters we have out of the way. Shiv and I will cover your back as you head in. Once they drop, get out of there!”

   Shiv came over the comm-link. “I don’t recall asking to be apart of this plan. In fact, I’m pretty sure I was against this plan! And, I would just like to say that you both are crazy. But fine. No one takes my advice anyway.”

   “That’s the spirit Uncle Shiv!” Zay playfully replied.

 *

   “Admiral! Our shields are failing!” called the captain from the Starhawk, _Phoenix._

   “Fall back captain!”

   Admiral Rula watched as the Starhawk withdrew its tractor beam but as it moved away it was hit with a barrage of concussion missiles, causing the ship to explode in several places then break apart. Admiral Rula sank back in her command chair and blinked as she tried to think of her next move.

   “ _Unity_ , how close are you to crashing the destroyers?” She called out to the last Starhawk.

   “We’re almost within reach, Admiral!”

   Rula watched and waited, hoping the Force was with them. Suddenly the ships windows rattled as a large blue band radiated out from behind one of the destroyers; a second blast following right after.

   “What was that?” Rula asked.

   “Admiral, two seismic charges just went off. And the engines on that destroyer appear to be malfunctioning.”

   “Then let us press the advantage while we have it! Hit it with our ion cannons and see if we can disable it!”

   The Star Cruiser, _Addirus_ , fired every ion cannon on it’s port side at the motionless destroyer. Yellow streaks of ionized particles covered the outside of the destroyer.

   “Admiral! The ship has been disabled!”

   Before Rula could say anything, debris began bursting outward to where a cluster of fighters were defending the Starhawk. The ship was dragging the lead Star Destroyer right against the hull of the ship next to it, causing explosions to appear on multiple levels of both ships. Rula could hear cheers both behind her on the bridge and over the comms. Rula wanted to join them in their cheer, but knew they still had two Star Destroyers left to contend with.

   “Well done everyone. But stay sharp. This battle isn’t finished yet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are loved!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ground battles! And our Gray Jedi get to test there new connection with the Force! 
> 
> Keep up because we're still jumping to different POVs.

   Ben and Rey stood at the ramp with their lightsaber hilts in hand, ready to jump the moment the door opened. Finn came up the gun well and jogged over to the door controls and waited for Chewie’s signal to open the ramp.

   “Good luck,” Finn said looking at Rey. But he then looked over to Kylo Ren. “Both of you.”

   Ben looked over at the former trooper and for once did not feel any hatred towards the young man. But he felt no camaraderie with him either, so he just nodded his thanks instead.

   Rey went over and gave Finn a hug and a hopeful smile. Finn smiled back at her but it faded as they heard Chewie roar down the hall. Finn hit the ramp button and a gust of air and blinding light greeted them. But Rey and Ben were ready, and at a run, leapt from the ramp onto the stone courtyard.

*

   Ben spotted his former command shuttle across the courtyard, with several waves of Stormtroopers in their way.

   “We’ll need to destroy the shuttle so as to prevent his escape.”

   Heavy blaster fire came toward them and Ben froze every bolt in his way then pushed the fire back towards their attackers. Rey reached out with the Force and grabbed multiple troopers and knocked them over and began to drag them into another group of nearby troops, knocking them down as well. The two ran towards the shuttle, deflecting any direct shots that headed for them.

   “What did you have in mind?” Rey asked looking at the shuttle.

   “I have an idea,” Ben slowed to a stop. “Cover me.”

   Rey wasn’t sure what he was planning but could tell that he was determined, whatever it was, and turned to cover his back.

   Ben closed his eyes and reached deep down within himself. Through altering one’s environment was a technique used by the Jedi, Ben summoned the strength given to him by the Darkside and channeled it into the Lightside of the Living Force. The bright blue sky turned grey, and Rey looked up to see angry streaks of lightning appear over the Palace. Rey could sense Ben was having a hard time trying to control the storm, so she allowed him to draw on her strength. Thunder cracked in the sky, shaking the ground under their feet, and a blinding flash of hot white light came down to strike the command shuttle, causing it to burst into flame. Rey and Ben stumbled back and looked on in awe at what they had just done. Rey was impressed but Ben was amazed that he had been able to perform such a feat.

   What few Troopers were still alive were now running in opposite directions. Rey had the urge to chase after them but Ben reminded her they needed to hurry inside. And so they ran towards the Palace opening.

 

   Rey cut down any and all in her path, but she couldn’t help but feel some slight remorse for all the lives she was having to claim. And she was glad to feel that Ben actually felt the same. But as they made their way to the throne room the sight of the bodies of the queen’s handmaidens caused Rey’s feelings of vengeance to grow, and she had to be mindful of not letting herself become overwhelmed by the feeling.  

   Ben wanted to curse Hux for all this senseless bloodshed, but knew he had no right to judge. He had spilt plenty himself.  

   “We’re getting close,” Ben panted.

   “Yes, just down this hall.”

   But as they reached the room several guards began to fire upon them. Rey caused the Trooper’s weapons to fly from their hands as Ben raised them up into the air and threw them against the doors and knocking them unconscious.

   “Locked,” Ben said, pressing on the door.

 _Together?_ Rey asked him without saying a word.

   Ben nodded, and they both held out their hands and pressed as hard as they could.

 *

   Hux watched as the heavy doors creaked and groaned underneath the unseen pressure on the other side. Gripping on to the young girl, he backed behind his troopers and unsheathed his vibroblade and held it up to the queen’s neck.

   “Blast this window!” he ordered.

   One of the troopers shot the glass of the window and shattered multiple panes. Hux looked out to see smoke rising from the courtyard. He looked down, but his plan of jumping was dashed after seeing the large drop down. The crumpled door burst open and on the other side, surrounded by the dead bodies of his men, stood Ren and the Jedi woman.

   “Kill them!” Hux screamed.

   The troops opened fire but with lightning quick reflexes the two spun and lunged forwards, slicing through their opponents in a flurry of red and yellow. Hux watched on in terror as he realized he was most likely going to die; his face twitched as fear and anger came over him. As the last trooper fell, the two turned to face him.

   “Let the girl go, Hux. It’s over.” Ben barked through hard breaths.

   “No! The First Order has won, no thanks to you, you traitor! I always knew you shouldn’t have been trusted.”

   “Think for once! The Order could have been so much more than this. The galaxy needs something new. They tried to rebuild the Republic, and we tried to rebuild the Empire, both of which already failed. Why repeat it? I want to see order brought to the galaxy as well, but this is not the way to achieve it!”

   Hux snarled. “Is this the nonsense your precious Jedi has filled you with? I knew you were consorting with the enemy. You were too soft and lacked true vision!”

   Ben took a step forward and Hux held the vibroblade even tighter against the girl’s neck, causing her to whence in pain.

   “Stop!” Rey yelled.

   Hux looked over at her and glared intensely with his icy blue eyes, but slowly lowered the blade.

   “You are the reason everything I’ve worked for is falling apart. Ren should have killed you the moment he found you!”

   Ben raised his lightsaber. He had heard enough and was done giving Hux an undeserved chance.

   Hux shook from his overwhelming emotion. “Long live the First Order!” he yelled, and he drove the vibroblade into the queen’s chest and tossed her out the open window.

   “No!” Rey screamed, dropping her lightsaber and running towards the window.

   She stretched out her hand and with the Force held the girl in mid air. But Rey didn’t noticed as Hux swung his arm, the blade still in his hand, towards her back. Ben envisioned the attack a split second before it happened and lunged forward, dragging his lightsaber across the floor and up through Hux’s arm.

   Hux screamed in agony and stumbled backward. Ben held him in place with the Force, and without one ounce of mercy in his eyes, drove his crackling saber through Hux’s midsection and dragged it up through his chest and out between his neck and shoulder.

   Ben stood for a moment and allowed himself to feel the satisfaction of finally ending his long time adversary. But when the sound of Rey groaning with effort reached his ears he quickly realized his pull to the Dark, and pushed away those feeling and turned to help Rey.

   Rey had been able to lift the girl back up and through the window, laying her on the tile floor. The young girl was pale, despite all her makeup.

   “She’s dying! Ben, we have to save her,” Rey cried.

   Ben looked over the girl’s wound then at Rey.

   “Should we though?”

   Rey looked up at him in disbelief.

   “I don’t want her to die either, but we can’t save everyone.”

   Rey pressed her lips together and tried to hold her tongue before she said something she didn’t mean, but she looked at him sternly.

   “I will not be some idle Jedi who does nothing in the name of indifference.”

   Ben couldn’t help but smile and think of how Luke would have thought her hasty and unwise. And Rey could be hasty at times, but he was glad to hear that she would try to make a difference. He gently placed Rey’s hand over the girl’s wound and held his hand atop hers.

   Rey could feel the bright light within him shine and she smiled at him before closing her eyes. Together, through their mind’s eye they could see and feel the energy feeding from the planet out into the cosmos and cycling back again. And they saw as the dying girl’s life force dwindled. The two of them channeled the living energy back towards the girl’s wounds and slowly willed the damaged tissue to repair itself, till the young queen was whole once again; life filling her once more.

   As Rey slowly moved away her hand she knew this was a gift she could not bestow upon all she knew and met. But she could feel that this young girl was of great importance and that the Will of the Force was not yet done with her. She shared this with Ben through their connection and he gently squeezed her hand in acknowledgement. They then looked down at the girl who laid there looking up at them.

   “You...saved me. What of my people?”

   Rey looked over at Ben and he looked at her. They had forgotten about the battle outside.  

*****

   Chewie had landed the Falcon as close to the city as he could, and the three of them ran towards Theed to help the ground troops. A large crowd fleeing from the fight ran towards them and Rose waved them to turn down the cleared alley from which they’d just come. Finn could hear the familiar sound of a flamethrower and noticed a trio of Flametroopers briskly walking after the crowd.

   “Chewie! Use your bowcaster to take out those troopers!” Finn yelled.

   Chewie roared and aimed for one of the trooper’s chest and knocked them backward, causing flames to spew into the air. Rose and Finn both concentrated their fire at the second while Chewie then took out the third.

      As they continued down the street that lead out next to the river, fighters wearing the Rebel Starbird insignia on their fatigues dashed out in front of them and took cover into a nearby alcove.

   “How is it on this end?” Finn asked.

   One of the fighters looked over at him then nodded his head towards the way they’d come.

   “It appears we’re gaining the upper hand, but there are several troopers riding something like a scaled down Scout Transport. We haven’t been able to get a clear enough shot without getting taken out yourselves.”

   Finn nodded. “Mobile Assault Walkers. Yeah, I’ll see what we can do.”

   But before they could come up with a plan, they could hear the sound of incoming TIE fighters.

*****

   Commander Malarus looked out over the debris of the destroyed ships that now floated between her and the Resistance. While her fighters had taken out a good number of rebel light craft, so too had they taken a large number of her TIEs. And Hux had ordered the last of her fighters down to the planet surface.

   “Commander,” one of her officers called out, “Our shields have dropped to thirty percent.”

   Malarus was beginning to think this was a lost cause. Colonel Kaplan’s ship was still advancing onwards and pressing the attack, but Malarus had held back. Kaplan, she thought, was a fool. Before being destroyed, the last Starhawk had already grabbed the disabled destroyer and had set it on a collision course with _Superiority_. She couldn’t imagine Kaplan not noticing it’s trajected impact.

   “Commander! Incoming message from Colonel Kaplan. He orders that we fire... upon the disabled ship.”

   Malarus could hear the questioning uncertainty in the officer’s voice. And she fully understood. Malarus weighted her options; destroy what was left of the ship and it’s crew and most likely still end up dead themselves, or defy the orders of her superior in High Command and hope she would not come to regret it. She turned to see most of the officers on the bridge looking at her.

   “Commander?”

   Malarus stood straighter, her mind made.

   “I will not fire on one of our own. ...Prepare a jump to lightspeed and set the course to Fondor. There we can repair and regroup with the rest of the fleet.”

   The officers just stared at her in surprise. “Commander, that’s…”

   “That, is your order! And you will do as I command!” she told the officer in a harsh tone.

   “Yes ma'am.”

*

   Sweat ran down Colonel Kaplen’s temple as he watched the destroyer move ever closer. He had already ordered his ships engines at maximum, but it seemed to have made little difference.

   “Why is the _Victory_ not firing?” he asked the communications officer.

   “I...don’t know, sir.”

   Kaplan couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was like being an officer in the Empire all over again. Being so close to domination, only to be brought to their knees by some ragtag band of rebels. He had no idea how this had happened. Perhaps the Order had moved too quickly after sustaining a blow from the Resistance. Hux had been too eager. Perhaps they had been set up. Perhaps, Kylo Ren had known about this all along and had been focusing their attention elsewhere to buy the Resistance time to regroup.

   “Colonel! _Victory_ is fleeing the battle! She’s making a jump into hyperspace!”

   “What?”

*****

   “Admiral! The weakened destroyer is getting ready to jump!”

   Admiral Rula swiveled away her chair from the lead ship to the other off to the side. Sure enough, it appeared to be turning downward away from the field of debris.

   “All fighters!” She called out over the comm-link, “Get clear of those Star Destroyers! One is about to be hit and the other is about to jump!”

 *

   BB-8 swiveled his head around to see what the Admiral was talking about. Sure enough she was right. He warbled and beeped at Poe that they needed to move, quickly.

   “Alright, hang on buddy. I’m doing what I can. There’s a lot of junk out here,” he said as he guided his X-Wing through a ripped section of a destroyers metal framing.

   What few members of each squadron were left now headed back towards the main cruiser. Poe’s X-Wing made it out into clear space soon enough for BB-8 to watch the two destroyers scrape right against each other, jettisoning even more debris, and upon the impact, the last destroyer shot away into the void.

   BB-8 zeeped and chirped his joy over their victory, and Poe yelled out a cheer.

   “Commander Dameron, I have an incoming request for air support from the planet surface. Take the remaining squads and help our ground forces,” Admiral Rula ordered.

   For a while there, Poe had been so occupied by what was going on above Naboo that he had forgotten about what was actually going on on it.

   “Finn! Shit, BB, I totally forgot!”

   BB-8 asked him how he could have forgotten. Poe didn’t reply, but unlike his little droid friend, his memory wasn’t quite what it used to be.

   “Don’t worry Admiral, we’re on it. All Squadrons, follow me!”

   The remaining fighters turned away from the cruiser and flew after Poe, grateful for the moment to breath before heading back into the fight.   

*****

   Finn ran up the street crouching and paused behind a tall, flower covered lattice. Looking over the ledge, he watched as the two Stormtroopers mounted on the Assault Walkers moved past one of the buildings to inspect the other end of the street. Finn then checked the other side. Those two mounted troopers were holding their ground but were facing the opposite direction. Finn slide down and looked over to were the group of Resistance fighters hid. Finn gave the signal and watched as the group’s Specialist quickly stuck a sensor-triggered bomb to the side of the building and then ran to the other building near the river and climbed the steps to get into a better sniping position. The two troopers at the end of the street stopped, but didn’t yet turn. Finn quickly flashed four fingers and hastily waved for four of the members to come to his position.

   Once the five of them were in position near the other end of the ledge, Finn gave Rose and the rest of the group a thumbs up. Now everyone was in place. The roar of another close passing TIE filled their ears and they hoped that this plan could not only be pulled off, but pulled off without alerting those in the air.

   The two troopers at the end of the street turned their Walkers around and began their patrol again. One of the Walkers mechanical legs moved through the sensor’s beam and caused the bomb beep. Finn sucked in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut as the bomb exploded and several bricks from the building shot out towards the patrolling Walkers. The fighter next to him threw a flash grenade at the two troopers behind them and ducked down as the flash went off, causing the troopers to yell in frustrated anger. Finn could hear the Valken-38X let out two shots and Chewie’s roar as his bowcaster was let loose. He and the other fighters aimed at the last troopers before they could even regain their vision. Finn looked down at the other group’s end and saw they’d also been successful as well.

   “Well done. That worked great!” the squad leader told Finn.

   Finn grinned. He was pretty proud of himself. “Yeah. Yeah, it did didn’t it?”

   But their victory was short lived as they quickly had to duck down and head for cover as the TIE fighter from earlier fired on them as it swooped by. Finn wasn’t sure they’d make it, as they were running straight into an open courtyard.

   “Finn, what do we do?” Rose yelled.

   But before he could reply, an X-Wing flew past them and blasted the TIE into pieces; the parts of which now flew at the Resistance members. Finn looked up to watch the ship swoop and weave out of range of the pursuing TIE’s fire, before skimming above the nearby river and, with a spray of water trailing up after it, firing onto the ship while upside down.

   “Hell yeah!” Finn yelled. “You get’em, Poe! You get’em!”

   Rose walked up next to Finn yet didn’t take her eyes off the X-Wing.

   “How do you know that’s Poe?”

   Finn broke out in a wide grin. “Cause nobody does crazy stunts like him.”

*****

   Rey and Ben helped escort Queen Leania out of the palace through a side tunnel that lead to a nearby section of the city.

   “Hang on, Ben. She needs to rest,” Rey said, helping the young girl to the ground and propping her up against the wall.

   Ben moved around to check for any troopers nearby. Rey looked over the girl who couldn’t have been but a few years younger than her. They’d been able to heal her, but that didn’t mean she was back to full strength. Rey tried to think of where exactly they should take her Majesty.

   “Rey?”

   Rey looked over at Ben and saw him standing perfectly still as a group of Wookiees came towards them. Rey stood and called out to them.

   “Do you have a medic with you? The Queen was wounded.”

   A Wookiee with flowing grey hair walked over and looked down at the girl. The Wookie then pointed east and said that they would take them to the area the Resistance had secured. Rey helped up the Queen but one of the younger Wookiees came over and picked up the young girl as though she were nothing more than a doll. Ben looked over at Rey then followed after the group.  As they jogged Rey noticed that most of the ships flying over head belonged to the Resistance, and she took this as a good sign.

 _I guess the battle’s going well,_ Rey stated in thought.

 _So it would seem. They’re lucky we came when we did,_ Ben thought back.

   Rey thought about that. He was right. Had he not pressed Poe and the Admiral into sending ground forces, the Queen would most likely already be dead and several of the Naboo and Gungans as well.

 _You probably save a lot of lives today Ben,_ Rey thought warmly.

   Ben said nothing but looked back over at her. He couldn’t remember if anyone had ever told him such a thing. And the realization that he actually might have was very strange to think about.  

*****

   “Commander Dameron, we are getting reports that the city has now been reclaimed. How is it from your end?”

   Poe looked out of his cockpit window as he passed around the edge of the city.

   “All clear from up here.”

   “Excellent. I’ll be sending Commander D’Acy down with additional supplies for the wounded and transports for prisoners. We’ll stay in orbit in case any more trouble arrives.”

   “Sounds good, Admiral.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ben is supposed to be a better person now...and he is. But I couldn't help but let him slightly enjoy killing Hux. It was Hux after all. And since Byron got the decapitated legs throwback, Hux got the decapitated hand throwback. And if ghost Yoda can light a tree on fire with lightning then our to leads can totally light a ship on fire with lightning. 
> 
> I also had Rey tell Ben that she was going to save the queen regardless of how he felt and wouldn't just sit back and let her die as a way of nodding towards the deleted scene of her third lesson with Luke in TLJ, where she runs to save the fish nuns even though Luke tells her it's not the Jedi way. I wanted her to still feel that way as another nod to how she views her role as a Jedi. 
> 
> Also gonna love that the first person Poe thinks of is Finn :) and ends up getting to save him.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes some time to reflect and just can't seem to escape his past.

   Ben watched from a distance as Rey helped comfort those who had come out to search the dead, assist the wounded, and answer any questions she could. Compassion, selflessness, optimism, and persistence poured out from her and seemed to even affect those around her. And he found it fascinating to watch. But a slight twinge of jealousy came over him as well. These people clearly loved and appreciated her, for all that she was giving of herself. He knew this was who she was and was what made her light side shine, but part of him still wanted her to reserve those feelings for just him. And as he acknowledged that feeling he shifted his gaze away from her and frowned, feeling shame over his own selfishness.

   He walked a small ways away and watched as Resistance fighters lead captured Stormtroopers onto a transport. He had never really gave them any thought till he’d had to deal with FN-2187, or...Finn as Rey called him. First Order prisoners were usually tortured and killed at some point, so he wondered how these soldiers, who’d once been under his command, would be treated. They would be placed on trial most likely. But he still felt that even that was somewhat unfair. They'd only been following orders; orders they were not allowed to disobey. 

 

   “Excuse me. Master Jedi?”

   Ben turned to see a man in royal blue and maroon attire with a blaster at his side approach him. Ben said nothing but stood and waited for the man to speak again.

   “Her Majesty asks that you speak with her.”

   Ben looked toward where he’d seen the Wookiee’s take the young girl, and without saying a word to whom he assumed was some type of guard, walked towards the building. The guard quickly walked after him to catch up and lead the way.

 *

   The guard led Ben into what appeared to be someone’s home and was ushered into a bedroom. There he found the young queen sitting up on a bed with three women tending to her. Her makeup had been washed off and she was now dressed in common clothing. He wouldn’t have noticed her at all except for the shape of her face.

   The three woman then bowed and left the room, yet left the door open.

   “Please, sit,” the girl asked of him, holding out her hand towards a chair.

   Ben slowly moved towards the chair. Feeling very uncomfortable, he sat ridgedly on the edge of the seat. He may have helped Rey in saving her, but it had been Rey’s idea and actions that was behind the girl still being alive. It felt wrong for him to be here.

   “Master Jedi, I wanted to thank you for helping Rey save not only myself, but this city and its people.”

   Ben wanted to correct her. He didn’t like being referred to as a Jedi, but it would have been foolish to do so and explain, so he chose to say nothing of it and instead just slightly bent a form of bow.

   “I was unaware there where more of you. After hearing of Skywalker’s death I was under the impression Rey was the last of your order.”

   Ben tightened his jaw and tried to carefully control his emotions.

   Leania noticed and watched him for a moment.

   “It seems you knew Master Skywalker.”

   Ben told himself to be very careful.

   “...I did, your Highness.”

   The girl continued to eye him carefully.

   “What is your name, Master Jedi? My captor seemed to know of you.”

   Ben hesitated and looked away from her for a moment.

   “...Ben Solo.”

   “I see,” she said with slight skepticism. “The Naboo were once in great debt to the Jedi Order. Our former queen, and then senator, Padme Amidala, often kept the company of Jedi knights. I suppose I now share two commonalities with her.”

   Ben looked at the girl with confusion.

   “Sorry, what was her name?”

   “Padme Amidala.”

   Ben’s look became distant, as he tried to recall the words his grandfather had spoken on Tython.

   “You know of her?” the queen asked.

   Ben meet the queen’s eyes and swallowed.

   “I’ve heard the name Padme mentioned once before.”

   Leania laid back on the pillows supporting her.

   “Amidala is seen as a hero to our people. Especially to me, as I’d hoped to follow in her footsteps and become a representative of our people. ...You know, not many knew this, but during my studies of her I found that she was often aided by a Jedi with the name Skywalker?”

   Ben wanted to look away from the girl, but she was studying every expression he made, and it unnerved him. And then the girl gave him a knowing smile.

   “The name Skywalker means something to you, I see.”

   Ben cursed himself.

   “Your Highness is very...observant.”

   She smiled at him once more. “A trait that serves me well when dealing with politics.”

   She then paused and looked out the window.

   “I am indebted to both you and Rey, Master Jedi, but I’d like to know your true name. I believed Rey when she told me of who she is…” Then Leania turned to face the scared looking man seated across from her. “...But I don’t believe you.”

   Ben looked away and furrowed his brow as he took in a breath. He wished Rey was with him.

   “Ben Solo is my true name. ...But the Skywalker you speak of I believe was my grandfather. Luke Skywalker...was my uncle.”

   It pained him to talk of his family, but he saw no use lying to this girl. She would clearly see through it.

   Leania just looked at him for a moment. During the conversations she had had with Leia, she had learned that her and her brother were indeed the children of Padme Amidala and that the rumor of Anakin Skywalker being their father was true. Leania slowly began to nod her head.  

   “So Leia Organa…”

   “My mother,” he confirmed, still unable to meet her eyes.

   There was a long silence between them before Leania finally spoke.

   “You have quite the lineage, Master Solo. Yet it is clear you feel no pride in it.”

   Ben finally looked at the queen once more with defeat in his eyes.

   She looked down at her simplistic sleeves and reflected on how nice it was not to be wearing her heavy regal gown. She only had another year to serve as Queen, but she would always be seen as more than an average citizen. She could empathize with him to a small degree how much of a weight his family history must have carried.

   “Master Solo,” she said in an authoritative tone, “I thank you for your aid and for your role in saving my life. I ask that you stay long enough to allow me to bestow a gift upon you, once I am able to return to the palace.”

   “Thank you. And if Rey is willing, I shall your Majesty.”

   The young queen gave a slight smile. “I also hope your futures together end more happily.”

   Ben nodded his thanks then stood and bowed before leaving the room.

  
*

   Once outside, Ben leaned against a nearby pillar as he suddenly felt dizzy. Every emotion he felt ran over his face. He’d thought his past now gone forever, and yet here he was, now learning of a grandmother he’d never known. It was one more secret his mother hadn’t told him. But unlike his grandfather, his grandmother was supposedly a beloved hero. And, just like his mother, a political leader. His breathe became ragged from holding back his feelings. He looked up to see the sky changing colors as the sun fell below view and decided he should try to find Rey.

*

   It was dark by the time he found her. Rey was sitting off to herself, talking to the little round white and orange BB unit he’d seen in Poe’s mind. The droid looked over at him and beeped, causing Rey to look over at him.

   “Ben!” she said in a worried tone. “I was worried. I couldn’t find you.”

   Ben parted his lips to tell her, but then pressed them closed. He was still trying to process everything he'd learned and how he felt about it. So he looked down and shook his head.

   “I...checked on the Queen.”

   “You did? How is she?”

   Ben took a deep breathe and gave her a small smile. “She looks better. She seems eager to get back to helping her people.”

   Rey nodded, but she was still looking at him with questioning concern.

   “You were right. ...To save her I mean.”

   Rey looked away from his eyes and, wrapping her arms around him, rested her head on his chest.

   “We saved her,” she said softly.

   Ben furrowed his brow but allowed the warmth of her love for him to wrap around him. And as he calmed, he too wrapped his arms around her.

*****

   Chewie, Rose, Finn, and the rest of the Resistance group made their way back to where the Resistance had set up. It had gotten dark on their walk but thankfully the city still had power and they were able to see their way around any rubble that laid in the streets. They looked around to see any familiar faces. Chewie immediately spotted his Wookiee brethren and headed over to them. As they slowly followed, Finn thought he could hear his name being called. He and Rose looked around but couldn’t see who was yelling.

   “Finn! Rose! You’re alive!”

   They finally saw Poe weaving through the crowd, with BB-8 close behind him. Poe ran up and gave Finn a tight hug before letting go of him.

   “I was worried about you guys.”

   “Well we survived no thank to you apparently,” Rose stated.

   Poe have her a confused look.

   “That was you chasing after the TIE fighters right? Where you did that loop over the water before shooting it down?”

   “Yeah, that was me,” Poe confirmed, but still sounding a little confused.

   “See!” Finn gloated. “I told you it was him.”

   He looked back over to Poe. “You save a whole bunch of us back there.”

   Poe couldn’t help but grin.

   “Yeah? Well I’m glad I could help.”

   Poe held Finn’s gaze for a moment then patted him on the back.

   “Common. Rey will want to see you’re alright too. Her and Creepy got here before I did. Apparently they saved the Queen from getting murdered. Brought her into get medical attention.”

   “Oh my gosh!” Rose gasped.

   “Yeah. Crazy right? Who knew Ren had it in him to actually save someone,” Poe said with a surprised look on his face.

   “Uh, no. I meant the part about the Queen almost being murdered,” Rose corrected.

   “Oh, yeah. That too. She’s recovering though. Something about Rey bringing her back to life. I don’t know. It was kind of hard to believe.”

*

   “You’re alright!” Rey cried, running over to hug Finn.

   Rey then went over and hugged Rose too, which took Rose a little by surprise.

   “Where’s Chewie?” she asked, sounding worried.

   “He’s with the other Wookiees,” Rose said, pointing over towards where they were all gathered.

   “What happened to the fleet?” Ben asked, stepping towards the group but looking at Poe.

   Poe looked at the man with reservation and considered not telling at all. But, he had turned out to be useful during the fight, so Poe figured he could at least tell him. Maybe he’d know where that last ship had gone to.

   “We were able to destroy all but one of their Star Destroyers. The last one was damaged, but it was able to jump to lightspeed.”

   Ben thought about that, a look of concern forming on his face.

   “What is it?” Rey asked him.

   Ben looked over at her. “I just find that surprising.” Then he looked to the rest of the group. “But if so, it will head to Fondor." He paused, “We need to go after them.”

   Poe held up his hands as though to make Ben stay in place.

   “And we will. But right now we need to help these people get situated. Plus, our fleet took a few good beatings too. So right now we’re not going anywhere.” Poe paused and glared at him. “Besides, as I understand it, there’s several Core worlds that could use our help being liberated. Like Chandrila. ...Am I right?” Poe asked, taking a challenging step towards the man.

   Ben’s fists tightened at his sides as he tried to control his anger, but the thought of punching the cocky pilot across the face seemed almost worth it. But before he could act on it, Rey’s anger flared and stepped in between them.

   “That’s enough, Poe,” she warned with almost a snarl. “Ben’s only trying to help. And had he not insisted on ground troops being sent, there’d been a lot more casualties than there are now. Including the Queen. And Hux probably would have gotten away. So give him some credit.”

   Poe clearly didn’t want to back down, as he looked back and forth between the two of them, but Rey wasn’t backing down either. And it wasn’t until BB-8 chimed in to say that Rey was right, did Poe actually take a step back.

   “Yeah…thanks,” Poe said insincerely.

   Rose and Finn had awkwardly been standing off to the side but Rose took the opportunity to walk over to Poe and lead him off, asking him if any of the ships were in need of immediate repairs. BB-8 stayed next to Finn and the four of them watched as Rose and Poe disappeared into the crowd. BB-8 then looked up at Rey and apologized.

   Rey kneeled down to look at the little droid.

   “It’s okay,” she lied, “Just remind me to thank Rose next time I see her.”

   Rey then looked up at Finn and stood.

   “Come on. I’m sure you’re exhausted. Let’s find you a spot to rest.”

   Finn nodded and gave her a small smile.

   “That sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what the Queen has in mind as a gift? ??? Can you guess?
> 
> Once again Finn just can't seem to catch a hint that someone likes him. Such is the life of a sheltered Stormtrooper I guess. 
> 
> I kind of wanted to see Ben and Poe punch it out but I guess that wouldn't be very good. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like an airing of grievances and desires to spark off some Interrogation scene-inspired love making. 
> 
> *This chapter has changed quite a bit since it's first posting on 5/22/18. Dialogue has been polished and scenes have been added. Enjoy!*

   Rey walked down the shrub-lined walkway and found Ben sitting under a veranda that looked over a small section of the river. Without saying a word she walked over and sat next to him. She could feel Ben looking at her but she continued to watch the waterfowl slowly glide atop the water, breaking the shimmering reflection of the moon on its surface.

   “You didn’t have to do that.”

   “Do what?” she asked.

   “Defend me. I can’t stand him, but he has good reason to hate me. I wasn’t exactly nice to him in the past. ...And had your friend not helped him escape, I probably would have killed him.”

   Rey didn’t say anything for a moment but then looked over at him and replied, “Well, you weren’t exactly nice to me at first either. But I found a way to look past that.”

   Ben shifted so as to completely face her, with only a few inches between them.

   “How was I not nice to you?” he asked skeptically.

   “Well,” Rey said, sounding flustered, “For starters, you kidnapped me!”

   Rey watched as he smirked slightly at the memory.

   “But see, I was nice to you. I didn’t let anyone else lay a hand on you. And you woke without a single scratch.”

   “I was strapped to a chair.”

   “Because you’d tried to kill me. And still wanted to.”

   “What did you expect?”

   Ben thought back to the moment in his memory; how she'd furrowed her brow in surprise upon seeing him without his mask.

   “I saw the way you looked at me. You were curious.”

   “I was terrified,” Rey said sternly.   

   But rather than replying, Ben leaned even closer to her and gently brushed the tip of his nose against hers. Rey wanted to kiss his full lips, but didn’t allow herself; she had a point to make.

   “What about in the forest? You threw me against a tree.”

   “You tried to shoot me again.”

   “You injured Finn.”

   Ben then pulled away from Rey, so as to look her dead in the eyes.

   “But I didn’t kill him. And that's after the fact.”

   “You almost pushed me off a cliff.”

   “But I didn’t. I didn’t even want to. It was just the only way to get you to stop and listen to me. ...In fact, you were hardly nice to me at all. You injured my leg, my shoulder, my face. And I saw it in your eyes. You were wanting to kill me even as I laid there, defeated.”

   Ben pulled away from her even more, so that he was no longer leaning over her and sat back to where he had been as before. And the lust that had been in his eyes faded and was now replaced by hurt.

   “I endured pain and ridicule because of what you did to me. ...I wanted to hate you for it, but couldn’t. Not fully." He paused to chew momentarily on his lip. "And when I saw you again I couldn’t help but look at you in amazement. Yet what did you do? You tried to shoot me again."

   Ben then looked away from her and dug the heel of his boot into the ground, and with a hint of bitterness said, "And you called me every cruel name you could think of. ...And I let you. I let you because I didn’t want to fight you anymore and because I knew it was true.”

   Rey didn’t know what to say. She'd felt justified in her reactions, but she never once though what it must have been like for him. 

   Ben looked over and met her eyes again. 

   "Eventually you stopped, long enough to look past your hatred and actually got to know me.”

   He looked down and slowly moved his hand over to Rey's and gently rubbed his thumb over her fingers. 

   “When I touched your hand and saw you standing with me, I finally knew what all those feelings I’d felt meant. ...That was a future I wanted."

   Rey watched as his eyebrows knitted together and his eye twitch as he spoke with hollowed disappointment.

   "So much so that when the time came I chose you over Snoke.”

   “Ben…”

   But he looked back at her with a hardened look that stopped whatever she was about to say.

   “I could feel how torn you were. You considered taking my hand…but,” He swallowed hard and his voice was strained. “I knew you were on the Falcon, when I sent my fighters after you. ...If I couldn’t have you, then neither could the Resistance,” he said angrily. “My mother had already chosen them over me, and you had chose the same. I swore to Luke I would destroy you. ...But when I saw you through the bond, in that moment, all my hate for you faded away and all I wanted was your forgiveness."

   Ben turned away from her. "Then you closed the door and shut me out.” He winced at the memory. “...I felt like I’d lost everything,” he said, letting out a ragged sigh as he fought back tears.

  Rey moved so as to lean in front of him and placed her hand on his solemn face and held his guarded gaze. If he was wanting an apology, he wasn't going to get it. But she understood what he was saying, and his hurt emotions were genuine though the bond. She had felt a similar way once they were leaving Crate. His last pleading look had haunted her till she'd seen him again. 

 "You're right. I had wanted to take your hand. ...But I wouldn't have forgave myself if I had. I would have resented you in the end. But believe me, I was heartbroken as well. I tried my damnedest to forget you! ...But something always made me think of you and I would catch myself wondering if and when the bond would open again."

   Ben grabbed onto her hand and gently pulled it away from his face. He kept his expression blank and guarded his feelings.

   "Why?" he asked in almost a whisper.

   Rey quietly sighed and looked away from his eyes. Her's becoming distant as she reflected on her memories. 

   "I was afraid," she finally told him after a moment. "I hated you, yet felt drawn to you, and I didn't know why. You turned out to be something other than what I'd thought and it left me questioning my feeling about you. I wanted nothing to do with you yet found myself longing for your company and even worrying about what might happen to you."

   Rey looked down at their hands and laced her fingers between his.

   "But I think you've always been with me in some way. I had heard your voice before I even met you, in my dreams...and my nightmares. And before I even touched your hand I had visions of you. Of you burning Luke's temple, of you and the Knights killing those who apposed you. I even saw you in the forest on Starkiller, though you wore your mask.  

   Rey looked up to see Ben looking at her with confusion.

   "When did you have these?" he asked.

   "The dreams were when I was a child. I use to think it might have been my father's voice. But now I recognize that it was yours. The way you sounded wearing your mask was what I heard in my nightmares." Rey then shrugged slightly. "The visions appeared after I first touched Luke's lightsaber."

   The look of uncertain wonder on his face caused Rey to smile slightly. "It's funny now that I think about it. I was once told that what I was looking for could be found not in my past but ahead of me. At the time I thought it meant finding Luke, but it was odd because I heard a voice whisper the name 'Ben' in my head and it scared me because I didn't know what it was. It was only a little after that that you found me outside Maz's castle, in the forest.  

   "What was it you were looking for?"

   Rey's eyes shined. "A sense of belonging. Purpose. To feel loved and no longer alone. I didn't feel any of that till I came to you after the cave and touched your hand." 

   Ben swallowed and gently squeezed Rey's hand. 

   "I saw a future where I wasn't alone. Where I was loved, not by Kylo Ren, but by Ben Solo. That's why I came to you. I saw the good in you and knew you were somehow apart of my future. That it was your true name the Force had whispered to me. And together I was able to discover my purpose in all this...," she said waving her hand around them, "...and now that I'm with you, I finally feel a sense of belonging." 

   Ben said nothing for a moment as he searched her for any sign of a lie. But he found none. He leaned towards her so that his forehead and nose touched hers and closed his eyes. He'd also had the strange feeling like he'd known her some how from somewhere long ago. And he now understood the overwhelming need to have her near him once he'd found her and the misery he'd felt when she was gone. He took comfort in knowing that she had found him and not given up on him like she might have first wanted to. 

  Rey could feel him let the guard on his emotions down and it was as if they crash onto her. Vulnerablility. Confusion. Surprise. Relief. Hope. Longing. Love. Rey smiled and tilted so as to give him a heartfelt kiss. He let go of her hands and slid his over her jaw and into her hair to hold the back of her neck and kissed her back tenderly. But as their kisses became more impassioned and their hands roamed over one another, Ben's feelings of desire for her became palpable.    

 

   Rey's mind was in a haze and she wished she knew where the Falcon was. She wanted nothing more than to be back in her bunk, wrapped around him once more. But as the wind picked up the breeze off of the river chilled her shoulders. 

_Ben?_

_Umm?_

_We’re still out in the open_ , she thought as she started to pull away.

   But Ben just leaned more towards her, his hand on her back holding her from backing away any further. His lips left hers, but only to move to her throat as her face turned away.

_Ben…_

   His fingers pressed into her back and dragged down her spine to wrap around her hips.

 _I want you_ , he growled in Rey’s mind, and he nipped at her jaw.

   Ben felt Rey’s hand press against the base of his neck and he was suddenly pushed away and back against the wall. She hadn’t pushed him away physically, but with her will, and the fierce look she gave him demanded his obedience. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her, but he realized she was also holding him in place, and all he could do was look at her with wanting eyes.   

   “The place I stayed isn’t far. Follow me. And keep hidden.”

   Ben watched as she got up and walked back down the walkway, and felt the weight that had been holding him in place disappear. He got up and followed after her, looking around to make sure they weren’t noticed.

 *

 _You know, for a Jedi, you’re very in tune with your darker feelings_.

   Rey watched a group of pilots for a moment to judge just how engrossed in their conversation they seemed to be, before continuing down the alley. Once past the group, Rey turned to glance back at Ben and gave him a smug smile.

_That’s because you and I aren’t true Jedi. We embrace all aspects of the Force._

   He knew that to be true, but her words and the look on her face caused him to grin.

 *

   They must have gotten close to the palace again because Ben could hear the faint roar of the waterfalls. They had passed what looked like shops and now were near small buildings with gardens all around. Rey lead him down a side street and walked up to one of the doors steps. Rey held her hand over the control lock and paused for a moment, then moved her hand away and opened the door, giving him a sly smile. Ben eagerly climbed the steps and followed her inside, shutting the door.

   Rey moved through the rooms, making sure that it was still empty. Ben walked around looking at everything in the dim light.

   “Is this where you were when I found you working with the crystal?”

_Yes._

   Ben walked over to the balcony window and looked out. Even at night the view was lovely. He looked over to where Rey had gone but found her now walking around him, eyeing him with a fervent gaze. He noticed her belt, sash, and boots were now missing and as she held out her hand, his lightsaber left his side and flew right into her open palm. He didn’t move but instead watched her with his eyes as she moved to place it next to hers on the counter.  

   “Now,” she said, walking to stand in front of him, “without threatening me with a lightsaber, without knocking me unconscious or kidnapping me, and without restraining me…I was told that if there was something you wanted…you’d take it.”

   Ben let out the breath he was holding and suppressed his urge to smile.

   “I was under the impression you didn’t like that comment.”

   “I didn’t.”

   He judged her for a moment and it was obvious she was waiting for him to make the next move. He placed his hand on the small of her back and bent down to brush his lips against hers, but pulled away right as she went to kiss him and instead trailed his breath up the side of her neck till he reached her ear.

   “I’m starting to think you did,” he whispered.

   And with a flick of his hand Rey’s feet were knocked out from underneath her so that he could catch her.

   “What are you doing!” Rey squealed, clinging on to him.

   “This, sweetheart, is how I carried you. How else was I to get you aboard my ship without letting anyone else touch you?” Ben smirked.

   “You mentioned that before. Was I truly that important?”

   Ben carried her into the bedroom and put her down next to the edge of the bed. He paused, looking her over and softly and raised her hand so that her fingertips touched the side of his face. 

    _See for yourself_ , he told her, allowing her inside his mind. 

   Rey looked into his mind and found a memory of him being told of a girl with a droid. He'd been hellbent on finding the map to his uncle, but he'd also been adamant in finding her as well. He'd sensed her through the Force. There had been no ill-intent upon meeting her. In fact, he was surprised by what he'd found. As he looked her over he was determined to find out more about her, and once he discovered she'd seen the map, he had made up his mind. He'd ordered a retreat just so he could quickly take her back and carried her as gently as he could all the way to where she had awoken, even ordering away the troopers who'd dared take her from him. He withdrew into the shadows of the room, inexplicably drawn to the light he could sense within her. He had no idea what to make of her. Her calling him a creature had caused something within him to recoil and, for once, wanted to be seen for who he was. He'd enjoyed the way she'd looked at him in that moment, but knew he had a task to accomplish. But he didn't want to dig through her mind; to cause her pain. But she left him no choice. And yet he'd jumped at the chance to sift through her memories, hoping to find out more about her, and in doing so had felt the same level of loneliness that matched his own. And from that he felt compassion toward her. Yet as he began to dig deeper he felt something within the Force bend then snap into place and wrap itself around him, just as she had felt. But it frustrated him to no end that she could some how block his mind probe. And his skin crawled as he could feel her enter his mind and glimpse his fears. He had never experienced such a thing, and it terrified him to his core. He went before Snoke and asked for guidance, yet hoped no real harm would come to her. They had been angry with him for his distraction and failure, yet it was only his feelings towards her that Snoke called him out on. He had went back for her, determined to get the map out of her. But he had also seen her potential and a part of him hoped to keep her there and train her, under Snoke's tutelage. He had been furious to find her missing and had went into a rage, vowing to find her again. 

   Ben pulled her hand away from his cheek and kissed her knuckles. "You were important to me." Then he gave her a mischievous grin. "I might not have gotten the map from you, but in the end, I got want I really wanted."

   Rey suppressed the urge to smile and arched her eyebrow. "And that would be?"

   Ben grinned and stepped away from her.  

 _Undress_ , he ordered, as he pulled off his shirt then let his belt clatter onto the floor.

   Defiance flared in Rey at his order, but her eagerness to feel him inside her again won out, and she began to do so. He had undressed quickly, but since he was watching her she decided to do so slowly as a form of spite.

Ben chuckled. "So defiant! I'd break you of it if it weren't for the fact that I love that about you."

   Rey gave him a playful challenging look as she let her last article of clothing fall to the floor.

   "You wouldn't be the first to try. But doing so would only make it worse." 

   Ben didn't bother with a reply and instead rushed towards her, hastily tossing her onto the bed and climbing on top her. As he began suckling at her breast, Rey could feel her wrists become held in place next to her face, and she frowned.

   "Ben?"

   "Hmm?" 

   "I said no restraints."

   He moved away from her nipple and began kissing his way down her stomach; his hand sliding from her knee to the inside of her thigh. "Hmm. ...You...might...have...mentioned..."

   Rey shifted her leg so as to press her knee into his chest, forcing him to look up at her. 

   "Don't make me do the same to you," she warned. 

   Ben began to laugh but was suddenly caught off guard as he was pushed off and onto his back and found himself once again held in place. Rey was then able to move over and straddle him; grinning from ear to ear as she did so.

   "I told you," she said as she leaned over to kiss him, "You'll only make it worse."

   As she pulled her lips away from his, Ben could feel her remove the pressure she held him down with. He just looked looked into her hungry eyes for a moment then smiled and leaned up to kiss her. 

   "So fiery," he moaned. 

*****

   Poe, Snap Wexley, and Kare Kun were still up telling stories when multiple streak of lightning snaked across the sky.

   “Wow!” Poe exclaimed, as the three of them scrambled to get indoors. “That came out of nowhere!”

   Two more streaks of lightning appeared again, these even brighter than the first.

   “Weird there’s no sound,” commented Wexley. “Do they usually have this kind of weather here?”

   Poe shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.”

   “Hey guys,” Kun called. “Check this out.”

   Kun was standing next to a shrub that was dotted in little flower buds. Kare pointed to one of the buds and the three of them watched as slowly all the buds began to open, as if the sun had come out and coerced them to bloom.

   “Well that’s not normal,” Poe stated.

   Wexley took one last sip from his flask. “Well, on that note, I’m gonna get some rest. I’m apparently so tired I’m seeing things.”       

*****

   Ben leaned forward to hold Rey as she sat atop him, her body quivering over him once more. When she finally caught her breath she raised off of him and let herself fall onto the bed next to him. Ben rolled over to cradle her in his arms and kissed her hair. Once they'd calmed down, exhaustion from the long day finally sent in, and they fell asleep, each holding the other.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are loved!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins a little differently from my 5/22 post, since I added a fluff-filled Force dream!

    _Ben stirred as he felt a light breeze brush a strand of his hair across his nose. He opened his eyes to see the bright morning light shining into the bedroom through their open windows. He moved his hand to rub Rey, but groggily sat up once he realized she wasn't there and looked around the room._

    _"Rey?" he called out._

    _Since there was no reply he slowly got out of bed and walked over to the dresser to get a pair of pants and tie back the strands of hair hanging in his face, then wandered out of the room and into the airy hallway; his lightsaber hilt completely forgotten on the nightstand. He looked inside the study and in the other bedroom but found both empty._

_"Rey?" he called again, scratching at the patch of hair he'd grown on his chin._

_He made his way to the empty kitchen and found a plate of Kessinnamon Rolls sitting out, three already missing, and a cooling cup of Caf. Ben smiled as he picked up one of the rolls and bit into it. Rey was still around if fresh food was missing._ _Nugg's trilling call could be heard coming from outside on the lawn and Ben figured the bird had to be where Rey was._ _Sure enough, the Porg was sitting next to Rey who was sitting on the ground under the tree that looked out over the water. She loved sitting under that tree._

 _He walked over to her and watched as she dangled the small broken shard of her kyber crystal that she'd made into a necklace over Mae's tiny hand. The black haired, dark eyed infant cooed and kicked in excitement. Rey laugh, startling the child. Ben leaned against the trunk of the tree and looked down at his daughter. A part of him had hoped she wouldn't be Force-sensitive, but she was. They both could tell. The breeze picked up again and caused the necklace to sway. And Ben could swear he heard the crystal hum slightly._  

*

 Ben stirred as he felt a breeze brush a strand of his hair across his nose. He opened his eyes to see the bright morning light shining into the bedroom through the open windows. He moved his hand to rub Rey, but groggily sat up once he realized she wasn’t there and looked around the room.

   “Rey?” he called out.

   Ben rubbed at his face. Was he still dreaming? Had it even been a dream? Or... He scratched at his chin, but his skin there was smooth. Ben pushed the strands of his hair out of his face and reached for his lightsaber, only to find it wasn't next to him. He wondered for a moment, but then recalled Rey taking it from him the night before. And he had never went back to get it. Ben grabbed his pants and quickly put them back on before heading out of the room.

   “Rey?”

   “Out here.”

   Ben walked towards the balcony and found Rey sitting on the floor eating something. Her eyes flicked over him as she grinned, and she held out the food she was eating.

   “Try a bite? They call it a Shuura. It’s really juicy and sweet.”

   Ben just looked out over the view of the city; still feeling disoriented from his dream.

   “Why are you up so early?”

   “I always get up early," Rey shrugged. "Just a habit I guess. Morning was always the best time to head out to the Graveyard on Jakku.”

   Ben watched as she looked back over the city, the look of contentment on her face as she bit into the Shuura once more and her bare feet stretched out in front of her, made him smile. Rey was strong-willed and independent, but he found it charming when she was carefree enough to let her childlike wonder show.

   “Plus,” she said, pausing to swallow, “I knew there wouldn’t be any food. There’s a market not far from here. I didn’t think they’d be open, but a few shops were.”

   Rey got up and led Ben over to the table.

   “Here. Try it! It’s a Kessinnamon Roll. They’re so good!”

   Ben let out a soft chuckle.

   “Okay,” he said, taking the sticky roll from her and taking a bite. It tasted just like the one from his dream, he noted.

   She grinned as she watched him.

   “You like it?”

   Ben nodded.

   Rey then walked back out onto the balcony and brought back in her empty glass.

   “I’m heading out to meet up with the others, so they don’t come looking for us, and to offer any help I can. I’ll check on Queen Leania too.”

   She filled the glass with water and handed it out to Ben.

   “You’re welcome to come with me, if you’d like.”

   Ben took a sip then looked at her for a moment.

   “What?"

   Ben considered telling her about the dream but decided against it. It could have just been nothing. ...But the child's name and been a shortened version of Padme. Ben looked away from Rey and gazed out the window.

   "Ben, what is it? You have that same look you had when you came back from seeing Leania yesterday.”

    Ben looked down at the glass in his hand and furrowed his brow.

   “She knows about me.”

   Rey looked at him with confusion.

   “About you being Kylo Ren?”

   “No. She’s very perceptive, but, she figured out I was a Skywalker.”

   Rey said nothing but looked at him with weary concern.

   “She mentioned a former queen who’d worked with the Jedi Order." He looked back into her eyes. "Rey...her name was Padme.”

   “But, that’s…”

   “Before my grandfather became Darth Vader, he was a Jedi, named Anakin Skywalker. Padme was a queen and then senator of Naboo, who Anakin spent time with. The Queen knew about this and somehow I ended up telling her Luke was my uncle. She already seemed to know Leia was my mother.”

   Rey didn’t know what to say, but she walked closer to stand next to him.

   Ben ran his thumb across Rey's cheek.

   “I was never told about my grandmother. I had no idea. No idea she was from here.”

   Rey gave him a hopeful smile.

   “She must have been special if grandfather said you reminded him of her.”

   Rey stood on her toes and gave him a gentle kiss.

*****

   Rey and Ben found most of the Resistance fighters packing up and loading their transports and spotted Rose among the crowd, lugging a heavy crate.

   “Rose! Here, let me help you.”

   Rose felt the crate lift out of her hands and watched as it floated over and inside the transport.

   “Wow! Thank you!”

   Rey laughed and lifted the rest of the crates that were sitting nearby and moved them into the transport; the rest of the crew also watched with amazement.

   “My back appreciates that,” Rose said cheerfully.

   “You’re welcome. ...Are you all leaving already?”

   Rose shrugged. “Some of us are. The cruisers are heading back to the Mon Cal shipyards for repairs. Those who are wanting to stick with the Resistance are heading back to Barkhesh to plan our next move. We’re just waiting for the all clear from Poe and D’Acy. They’re at the palace, talking to the Queen right now.”

   Rose then looked over at Ben.

   “Poe sent a reconnaissance team to Fondor.”

   Ben just nodded.

   “That’s good,” Rey jumped in.

   Rose nodded her head in the direction of last night’s camp.

   “I think the Wookiees are getting ready to leave too.”

   “Is Chewie still with them?”

   “Uh, I think so?”

   “I should find him then."

   Rey then gave her newest friend a hug and thanked her before heading towards the other end of the camp.

  
*

   Chewbacca was causally picking at another Wookiee’s hair when he saw Rey. He walked over and wrapped her in his large hairy arms, roaring his greetings at them. Upon releasing Rey, he quickly reached over to once again ruffle Ben’s hair.

   “It’s not cute anymore Chewie,” Ben said with irritation as he fixed his hair.

   Chewie just laughed.

   “You going back to Kashyyyk?” Ben asked.

   Chewie looked over to the other Wookiees who were getting onto their gunships and transports with slight longing.

   “You’re life debt no longer applies Chewie. Go home. I’m sure Malla and Lumpawaroo miss you.”

   “Who? What life debt?” Rey asked in confusion.

   Chewbacca explained that he had owed a life debt to Han, and that Malla and Lupawaroo where is wife and son. Rey looked at him in disbelief.

   “You have a family? Chewie, you never told me that!”

   Chewie rumbled that someone had to care for the Falcon, in Han’s memory.

   Ben looked at the ground, as he couldn’t bring himself to look at the Wookiee in that moment.

   “Chewie, I appreciate you stayed with me, but you have a family! You should be with them! I'll greatly miss you, but you don’t owe me anything.”

   The Wookiee tilted his head and groaned in sad concern and uncertainty. Chewbacca very much wanted to see his wife again, and his tribe members said he would be proud to see his son. But Rey had become like new family.

   “Rey and I will fly the Falcon,” Ben said, looking down at Rey.

   Rey looked up at him and smiled.

   Chewie considered that, looking between the two of them. He thought it over a moment then nodded. Han would have liked knowing they had it. He then hugged Rey again and thanked them. 

   “We’ll visit you,” Rey said, her voice sad but her face optimistic.

   They watched as the Wookiee then turned and walked over to join the rest of his kin. Rey was sad to see her friend go, but she knew it was a good thing. She tried imagining a small Wookiee feeling as she once had; of waiting for a father to return. Only this time the child would get their wish.

   As a tear fell from her face, she could feel Ben inside her mind, watching her thoughts. And then he withdrew, standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

_I’m sure he’ll always thank you for that._

*****

   While Rey walked around looking for Finn, Ben found himself drawn towards the river. He walked to the edge and looked across to the other side. His eyes scanned the buildings, till they fell upon a small stone structure. It looked like any other building around it but something in the Force was drawing him there. He turned back to look at the Resistance group. Ben didn’t want to leave Rey, but he had to see what was calling him.

 *

   Rey had been talking to Connix when she felt a ripple in the Cosmic Force, followed by Ben’s growing uncertainty. Rey politely excused herself and wandered over to a quiet corner.

_Ben? What is it?_

_I don’t know. Did you feel it?_

_Yes._

_It’s coming from somewhere across the river. I’m crossing the bridge to see what it is. You stay and keep looking for your friend._

   Rey shifted uneasily, but whatever it was, it was calling to Ben, not her.

_Alright. Be careful._

  
*

   Ben walked up to the small circular building and realized it was a mausoleum. He slowly walked inside and found it dark, save for what light poured through a large stained-glass window of white flowers framing an image of a young woman dressed in blue and wearing an ornate headdress. Between him and the window was a raised stone rectangle with the royal Naboo emblem etched into it. Ben walked up to it and read the inscription.  

_**Padme Amidala Naberrie**_

   Ben furrowed his brow as he looked over the tomb then up at the image on the window. Ben suddenly felt a presence near him and he quickly turned to look across the room. Within a clear blue glow there stood his grandfather.

   Anakin didn’t look up at him but instead slowly stroked the etched stone.

   “Beautiful, wasn’t she? The first time I saw her, I thought she was the most divine thing I’d ever seen.”

   Ben watched as Anakin’s soft smile disappeared and his face turned into one of remorse.

   “What happened to her?” Ben asked quietly.

   “After she became pregnant I was plagued with visions of her death. I was terrified of losing her, but could say nothing of it due to our marriage having to remain secret.”

   Anakin then looked up at his grandson and gave him a resigned look.

   “The Emperor learned of us and promised me he could show me the ways of the Dark Side, of the Sith, that would grant me the ability to save her. ...And I was desperate enough to believe him." A pained look then crossed his face. "She tried to turn me back but...in my blind anger...I was the one who ended up killed her.”

   Anakin then looked back at the tomb.

   “It wasn’t till years later that I realized that the Emperor had lied; that she had given birth before she passed. Obi-Wan Kenobi, my master and your namesake, had helped deliver your mother and uncle and hid them from me.”

   Anakin smiled. “Leia turned out to be a lot like her mother.”

   Ben looked away from him and swallowed. There was so much he wanted to say, and yet had no idea how to say it. He thought back to when he had swore to Luke that he would destroy Rey next he saw her. The idea of actually doing so now horrified him. And after seeing her with their child in his dream, he couldn’t imagine doing so, especially knowing she was pregnant. How could his grandfather have done something like that? Just the thought of it made him feel sick. Ben burned the lesson into his memory; that Anakin’s fear and uncontrolled anger had caused him to kill the one thing he’d loved. And his poor grandmother hadn’t even stood a chance against him. But Ben took comfort in knowing that Rey was different. She was just as powerful in the Force as he was, and had proven it to him time and again.

   Ben could feel Anakin move closer to him, and he looked up at his grandfather, no longer with reverence, but with disappointment.

   “Love was my weakness, Ben. But it is your strength. Always remember that compassion is the very foundation of a Jedi’s life."

   Anakin then smiled at him warmly and once again faded away before Ben’s eyes.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that dream, huh?  
> And poor Ben finally realizes that his glorified grandfather was a total asshole. At least he got a lesson out of the encounter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tender goodbyes between friends.  
> Ben still hates being a Skywalker.

   Finn found Rey sitting on a bench looking over the river.

   “There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you! No one seemed to know where you were. And I haven’t been able to find Chewie either.”

   Rey seemed to tear her gaze away from the river and force herself to look at him.

   “I’m sorry. We were looking for you as well.”

   Rey then looked back toward the river.

   “Chewie is on his way back to be with his family on Kashyyyk.”

   “What?”

   But Rey didn’t say a word. Finn furrowed his brow and gave her a long look before looking out at the river to see what she might have been distracted by. But he didn’t really see anything other than a few boats bobbing on the water. He looked back at Rey questioningly, then sat next to here.

   “You okay?”

   “Something in the Force called to Ben. I don’t know what it is, but I can feel his sadness. His..disappointment.”

   Finn didn’t say anything but just watched Rey’s face. She looked as though her feelings had just been hurt. Finn wasn’t really sure what to do, but decided to wrap his arm around her shoulders, as an offer of comfort. Rey gave him a weak smile.

   “So...the two of you share emotions?”

   Rey looked down at the ground.

   “Emotions, thoughts, energies within the Force.”

   Finn looked away from her in surprise.

   “That’s...got to be weird.”

   Rey laughed. “I don’t mind. It’s kind of nice actually. We'd felt lonely for most our lives, it’s nice to be able to feel connected to someone as if they're there with you.”

   Rey then looked over at him. “But I value your friendship just as much.”

   Finn then pulled Rey to him to give her a hug.

   “Me too.”

 

   The two sat for a moment, just looking over the city and its citizens going about their day. Then Finn looked behind him and saw that most of the camp that had been set up the night before was now gone.

   “You’re not coming with us to Barkhesh...are you.”

   It wasn’t a question. He could tell. She would have already been on the Falcon if she was.

   Rey looked at him with sad eyes.

   “I’m sorry Finn. But there are other Force sensitive people out there. I could feel them when we were on Tython. I need to be there for them, if they wish to learn.”

   Finn looked away in disappointment. But something deep down told him he should have guessed as much.

   “So, you’ll be heading back to Tython then?”

   Rey looked back over the water.

   “No. Not yet. Ben discovered he has old family ties here. So we might stay for a little while longer.”

   Finn’s heart was filled with sadness. He didn’t want to leave her again, but he wasn’t going to abandon the Resistance. Poe had asked him to help train and lead the new members, and he had agreed.

   “I’m gonna miss you, Rey.”

   Rey looked back at him and kissed his forehead.

   “We’ll see each other again. But I’ll miss you too.”

   "Promise?"

   Rey grinned at him. "Promise."

   Finn began to tear up and looked away to wipe at his eyes, trying to compose himself.

   “So, uh, what happens to the Falcon?”

   “Ben and I are going to keep it. We promised Chewie.”

   Rey then grinned. “Who knows, between the two of us we might actually be able to make her look nice again.”

   Finn couldn’t help but laugh at that.

   “Yeah, that piece of junk could use it.”

   Rey started laughing too.

 

   “What’s so funny?” Poe asked, walking up to them.

   “Rey said she was going to make the Falcon look nice.”

   “Well, she’s a good ship! Classics like that should be kept up with. Anyway, the Queen gave us a big thank you. She’s going to be talking with the other Outer Colonies and see if she can’t start getting the Republic back on its feet. Though I was happy to hear she’s wanting to take the approach Leia was pushing for. Maybe that way things will turn out better. Oh! And Rey, she asked that if I ran into you and...whatever he’s calling himself, to tell you to come by the palace. She wants to thank you both in person.”

   “We will,” Rey said, choosing to ignore Poe’s jab at Ben. “How is she?”

   “She seemed good. Whatever it was you did, it seems to have worked.”

   BB-8 rolled into view and started chirping at Poe that there was a transmission coming in from Inferno Squad.

   “Alright pal, I’ll be right there.”

   Poe then turned to look back at the other two.

   “That’s our cue to get a move on.”

   Rey stood. “I won’t be going with you Poe.”

   “What? This again? Rey, we need you out there!”

   Rey gave him an understanding smile.

   “I’m sorry Poe, but…”

   “Let me guess. Force stuff...right?”

   Rey chuckled. “Yeah. You could say that.”

   Poe nodded after thinking about what he should say.

   “Well Rey, we’re gonna miss you.” He leaned over to give her a hug.  “Take care of yourself, alright?”

   “I will. Keep an eye on Finn for me?”

   Finn glanced over at Rey with slight exasperation.

   Poe laughed. “Oh don’t worry. I will,” he said, smiling at Finn.

   “Come on then buddy. Let’s see if Rose is willing to let you hitch a ride on her transport.”

   Poe started backing away towards his impatient little droid.

   “See you, Rey,” Finn said walking after Poe.

   “Bye Finn.”

 

   Upon seeing Rey not following, BB-8 quickly rolled over to her. Rey knelt down and placed a loving hand on top of the droid’s head.

   “I can’t go with you this time.”

   BB-8 warbled and slumped his head.

   “It’s alright. I’m glad we met. I wouldn’t have gotten to experience any of this if it hadn’t been for you. I owe you a lot.”

   BB-8 looked up at her with his little black lens and beeped how much he would miss her and that they were glad they had met as well. Then the little droid turned and rolled after Poe and Finn.

   Rey watched and felt a pang of sadness. She would really miss her mechanical companion. He’d been the first friend she’d ever had.  

  

*****

   Rey was standing at the other end of the bridge when Ben walked into view. She didn’t move towards him, and instead waited patiently for him to come to her. Ben stopped about a foot from her and just looked at her. His face looked worn and weary.

   “I found Padme’s tomb. The presence I felt turned out to be my grandfather.”

   Rey could feel his heartache as though it was her own, and Ben looked away from her eyes.

   “He killed her. He went to the Dark Side in hopes of saving her but he ended up being the one that killed her. She died right after giving birth to my mother.”

   Rey could see his eyes were now glassy with tears.

   “Everyone talks as though the Skywalker bloodline is some grand, legendary thing. ...But it’s not. ...It’s a curse.”

   Rey went to him and hugged him as tightly as she could. And he did so to her, holding on as if he might fall if he let go. After a few moments, Rey pulled Ben down so that their foreheads and noses touched.

   “The past shapes us into who we are, but that does not mean it shapes our future. You may be the last Skywalker, but you are already changing the legacy of that name.”

   Ben placed his hands around Rey’s face and pressed his lips against hers. He had a feeling he might not be the last, but he prayed that she was right about their legacy changing. He desperately hoped it would.

   After sharing a few tender kisses, Rey informed him that they needed to get to the palace. The Queen was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are loved!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I've made some dialogue changes on 6/27/18*
> 
> Dear readers you come now to the last chapter. This will mostly be story ending fluff with bits of good humor. Deep down I am a fan of both George Lucas and J.J. Abrams calling Star Wars a fairytail in space. Who knows what will actually happen in Episode 9, but I greatly hope that our brooding Disney space prince gets a happy ending. 
> 
> So, without further ado, my fairytail ending for A Spark Of Hope......

   The Queen’s guard lead them to a side parlor overlooking the falls and the lush fields below them. Queen Leania was seated at a small table and smiled at them warmly as they walked in. The girl's face was once again painted and her hair curled around her headdress, but her attire was simple like it had been when Ben last saw her.

   “Thank you for coming. Please, have a seat.”

   Rey thanked the young queen and sat across from her; Ben chose to stand behind Rey.

   “Are you feeling alright?” Rey asked.

   Leania smiled. “Thanks to you, yes. What you did was a miracle. I didn’t even know Jedi could do such things!”

   Since neither Jedi seemed like they were going to continue the conversation, Leania decided to change the topic.

   “Ben Solo, last we spoke, I said I had a gift for you.”

   Leania raised her hand and a young woman dressed in a simple gown walked forward and presented Ben with the same type of card Rey had been given to get into the apartment during her stay. Once Ben took it, the young woman walked back and stood off to the side of the room.

   Ben looked down at the card then up at Leania.

   “As far as I’m concerned Ben Solo, you are a descendant of the House of Naberrie. And as such, should be allowed to stay at their estate, Varykino, out in the Lake Country. I’ve already spoken with those few who are still in the family. They've agreed to let you use it as your residence whenever you are here. They seemed quite interested in meeting you.”

   Rey was amazed at such a gift, but she could feel just how uncomfortable Ben was in that moment.

 _Thank her, Ben!_ Rey whispered in his head.

   “Thank you, your Majesty. This is very kind,” Ben said quietly.  

   Queen Leania smiled at him then looked over to Rey.

   “Will you be staying on Naboo long?”

   Rey glanced to her side, as a way of considering Ben, then looked back at the Queen.

   “I'm not quite sure yet. We haven't decided.”

   “I see,” Leania replied.

   She could see Rey was unsure and was looking to Solo for a more certain answer, but he just stared at the card she had given him with uncertainty. Surely the gift of a beautiful home would have pleased him. But now she was beginning to think she had been wrong. She decided to focus back on Rey instead.

   “I spent a great deal of time speaking with General Organa during her time here. I’d like to champion her idea of rebuilding the Republic.”

   That caused Ben to look up at her.

   “With respect, your Majesty, there were members of the Republic who helped the First Order’s rise to power. It was my understanding that my mother created the Resistance in response to the New Republic’s inability to address the Order’s growing threat. And they are still out there. Weakened but still a threat. They could very easily corrupt the Republic again if given the chance.”

   Queen Leaina considered the man and his words.

   “What then do you suggest, Master Jedi?”

   This question made Ben very uncomfortable. During his time as Supreme Leader he'd only had to worry about claiming worlds under the First Order's banner. He hadn't held the position long enough to put in place long planning decrees. But he knew what he would have liked to have seen. No more political bickering. Fair trade agreements and laws that were upheld.   

   “The old and new Republics failed because of petty political bickering. The Empire rose because past senators were too blind to see their power being stolen or were cowed into submission. The Clone Army, while cruel in their creation, proved effective in maintaining order. Yet ended up being pawns from the start. The Droid Armies were just mere tools for the Trade Unions to gain control over others. The First Order rose to power right under the Republic because they were too afraid of exerting control and once again began fighting over who had the better ideology. The problem with the Republic my mother fought to build and uphold was that it was too lax. Fairer trade deals were made but because of demilitarization for show, they had no way of enforcing their ideals, allowing for chaos to run rampant on Mid and Outer worlds the New Republic was too busy to be bothered with. Rey's childhood on Jakku is a testament of that! That is how the Order was able to gain such a strong footing and ease it's way into the Senate and finding those to turn into Stormtroopers!"

   Ben realized he was now shouting and everyone, even the handmaidens, were looking at him. Ben looked from the Queen and took a deep breathe. 

   "I suggest, your Majesty, that the view of the Confederacy of Independent Systems be reconsidered. Leia Organa wanted to see the different Systems rule themselves. That could be a way for them to do so, yet come together and agree on polices that would benefit all. But while I understand that no one wants to see a potential Empire rise again, a galactic army must uphold the rules, or else chaos will continue and those like Rey will forever live under the polished boots of others."  

   Rey was now looking at Ben in disbelief. She had never heard him speak this way before and was surprised he’d even considered the galaxy’s needs. But then again, he had tried to rule it at one point. She was oddly proud of him though for genuinely wanting to better the lives of others. 

   Queen Leania seemed taken aback as well, and eyed him.

   “And who would command this army? The new Jedi?”

   "No," Ben said sternly. "The Jedi have no place in politics."

   "Hmm," Leania said, regarding him. "Perhaps not, but you certainly know your political history and clearly you carry the fire of leadership that runs in your family."

   This comment seemed to make Ben recoil slightly. But it no less diminished his feelings over the matter.

   The three of them sat quietly for a moment before Queen Leania finally spoke.

   “I understand what it is you are saying though, Master Jedi. And it is good to keep such observations in mind. When I speak with the other representatives, I will bring up your suggestions.”

   Ben nodded, but said no more.

   “Actually,” Queen Leania continued, “I was hoping that the two of you would be willing to help me in this matter. Maybe as advisers perhaps?”

   Rey could feel Ben’s discomfort growing even more by the second and he was beginning to panic. These were all things he had wanted to get away from for most of his life, and at one point was fine with seeing the New Republic burn to the ground. Now he was being asked to help carry on in his mother’s footsteps and rebuild it.

   “We're honored your Majesty,” said Rey, trying to take the attention off Ben, “But our roles as Jedi is to maintain the balance within the Force. There will be others like us who will need guidance in order to avoid a recurrence of past misteachings. For now, this is our only focus.”

   Leania was clearly trying to hide her disappointment but seemed to accept the answer. And the tension coming from Ben lessened.

 _Thank you_ , he whispered in Rey's mind.     

   Queen Leania nodded then stood.

   “Very well. I appreciate your honesty and what guidance you have given me. And the two of you are welcome to stay on Naboo for as long as you wish.”

   Rey stood and smiled at the Queen.

   “Thank you, your Majesty.”

   The young woman who had stood in the corner came up to them and lead them out of the parlor and to the guard, who then lead them out of the palace.  

 

*****

   The two of them didn’t say anything as they walked along the streets back towards the Falcon. Rey just held Ben’s hand and tried to stay out of his mind. As the Falcon came into view Rey was hit with the realization that those she’d come to think of as family would no longer be on board waiting for her.

 _Why are you sad?_ Ben asked.

_I was just thinking of how I’ll miss everyone. There’s always been at least Chewie waiting for me._

_Do you regret staying with me and not going with them?_

   Rey actually thought about it, in order to give both him and herself an honest answer.

_No. I made the right choice._

   Ben said nothing more, but rubbed his thumb against her finger.

   Once they reached the Falcon Ben paused and stood in front of the ramp. Rey looked over at him and their eyes meet one another.

   “I don’t want to help the Republic, Rey. I can’t. I don’t want to be like my mother or my grandmother or...” Ben paused. “I envy you. I’ve always envied you. Not having any ties to anyone.”

   Rey sighed. “I know you can’t. That’s why I didn’t agree to help her. But Ben, I envy you! Even if you’re family wasn’t around and did things you didn't agree with, they at least died still loving you. Plus, you have multiple lines of family to choose from! I don’t have any! And there was a time when I would have given anything to have just one! But it was you who pushed me to look past that and just accept that family didn’t matter, that it was holding me back. Well guess what! You are letting your family’s past hold you back. Let go!”

   Ben just looked at her in a state of wonderment. Her fiery burst of emotion burned through him, as if to destroy his insecurities and self pity. He knew she was right, but he sensed that, even though Rey had moved on from her past, it was still was a scar that would likely always exist for her.

   “Now, I’d actually like to see what this Varykino place looks like before we decide to leave,” Rey said, her voice full of authority.

   Rey let go of his hand and Ben watched as she walked up the ramp. But as he went to follow her it dawned on him, “Rey, we don’t even know were Lake Country is.”

   Rey stopped and thought about that for a moment then looked back at him with her eyes bright with an idea.

   “R2.”

   “R2?”

   Ben had no idea who she was talking about, but then he recalled seeing an Astromech Droid on board when they were leaving Barkhesh. And it had looked an awful lot like the one that followed his uncle around everywhere.

   “Let me see the card,” Rey asked, holding out her hand to him.

   Ben gave her the card then followed her to the main holding room. Standing next to the Astromech was his mother’s droid, C-3PO, and at the sight of him Ben’s heart sank.

   “3PO, what are you doing here?” Rey asked in surprise. “Shouldn’t you be with D’Acy and Poe?”

   C-3PO turned to face them and acted surprised upon see them as well.

   “Well I was wondering if anyone was going to show up! I tried going with them but it almost seemed as though Commander Dameron did not wish me to come.”

 _Can’t imagine why_ , Ben thought to Rey.

   Rey smiled slightly, only because the tone of his thought was the same as the tone Luke had used when he’d said the very same thing to her.

   “So I decided to look for R2. Chewbacca said he could be found here but, that was a very long time ago. R2 and I were starting to think we’d been forgotten.”

   R2 beeped that he hadn’t thought that at all. C-3PO just waved a tutting hand at him.   

   “Well, you’re welcome to come with us,” offered Rey.

   She could sense Ben’s irritation at the offer, but she ignored it. She wasn’t about to kick the droid out with nowhere to go. Especially if Poe had pretty much already done so.

   “Really?” C-3PO said with excitement. “Oh that is most generous of you, Miss Rey.”

   Ben shifted so that his shoulder leaned against the wall. He’d never heard anyone refer to Rey as Miss before. And he’d always heard the droid refer to people by either their full name or their title. But Rey had neither. In fact, even the Queen had only referred to her as Rey, yet had addressed him three different ways. Ben looked away from her and chewed his lip slightly, drifting into this own thoughts, while she asked the droids if they could find the location they needed.

 

   “Varykino?” C-3PO repeated.

   R2-D2 turned to look at his friend and beeped that they had been there before.

   “Have we? I don’t recall ever visiting such a place.”

   R2 turned his head to Rey and gave her the coordinates.

   “Well that’s lucky! Thanks friend!” Rey said cheerfully as she stood and headed towards the cockpit.  

   “Coming?” she asked Ben as she walked past.

   R2 rolled right past Ben without even looking at him. But once C-3PO was next to him the droid turned to face him and began introducing himself.

   “Yeah, we’ve met,” Ben told the droid in a strained voice.

   “Have we?” The droid looked at him for a moment. “Well you do seem rather familiar.”

   Ben rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of exasperation as he walked down the hall to join Rey in the cockpit.

 

   Ben found her already in the pilot’s seat and couldn’t help but grin.

   “So I’m the co-pilot?” he said as he sat in Chewie’s seat.

   Rey smiled as she continued to flick the switches to warm up the engines.

   “Seeing as you’ve never flown this ship, yeah. You get to be my co-pilot.”

   “I was learning how to fly this ship before you were even born, sweetheart.”

   Rey looked over at him as she eased the ship off the ground and gave him a playful grin.

   “Then I guess you’ll make a great co-pilot.”

   Shaking his head, Ben looked back out the window and let out a small laugh.

*****

   Rey flew the Falcon over the large lake that was dotted with beautifully designed homes, nestled within the trees near the edge of the water. C-3PO stood behind Rey’s seat and pointed as best he could at one of the homes. Out on an island in the middle of the lake was a house of tan, red, and blue-green.

   “That’s it? ...It’s beautiful,” Rey said softly.

   Ben glanced over at her, and recalled her memory he’d seen of her sitting inside the cramped AT-AT.

   “Loop around. It looks like it’s only accessed by boat. We’ll need to find a place to land first.”  

 *

   Further down the edge where there were more houses clustered together, they found an area cleared with a few smaller cruisers already parked. The Falcon took up a good bit of space, but they saw nowhere else to land. As they exited the ship they were greeted by a well dressed Gungan with long whiskers and who’s ears flopped over its shoulders as it bowed to them.

   “Greetings! You’sa must’a be da Naberrie?”

   “That’s right,” Ben said uncertainly, cutting a glance at Rey.

   “You’sa follow me then, okiday?”

   The Gungan turned and waved them to follow him down the stone path towards a dock where several styles of boats bobbed gently.

 

   “The Queen, she’sa asked that we’sa be gettin’ da house a ready for you’s.”

   He then stepped onto the light colored boat and helped R2 get aboard. C-3PO shuffled on board, grumbling about how his parts might rust. Nugg flew over and landed on the droid's lap.

   Ben went to board next but felt Rey’s uncertainty and turned to look at her.

   “I’ve never been on a boat before,” she said nervously.

   “Oh, you’sa gonna be fine. Nothing gonna be crunchin’ you in de’sa waters.”

   Rey looked at the Gungan with alarmed confusion. But Ben held out his hand to her and she gratefully took it and slowly stepped onto the boat.  

  
*

   Rey’s fear began to subside as they glided along the top of the water. She drank in all the sites and smells as they passed the other lake homes. The tree covered mountains seemed much larger from the water than they had appeared above. It reminded Rey of when she had first looked out over Takodana.

   The feeling of Ben’s thumb rubbing against her hand caused her attention to turn to him. He was watching her with a small smile.

_What?_

_Nothing. It’s just...it’s nice to feel how happy you are. It’s nice to be able to feel that way again too._  

   Rey smiled back at him and laid her head against his shoulder.

 *

   As the boat rounded the island C-3PO had pointed out they could see the edge of the house peeking out from behind the trees and the stone steps reaching down to the water with a small landing for them. Another boat was already moored there.

   As they got closer, Rey’s mouth hung agape at the site of it. It was much larger and more beautiful than it had looked from the Falcon. Even Ben seemed pleased upon seeing it.

   “Hear you go’s! Vary-Kino. It’s moui nice, if I be sayin’. You’s a gonna like it.”

   Rey allowed the Gungan to help her onto the landing and started up the steps but turned when she realized R2 wouldn’t be able to make it up on his own.

   “Hold on R2,” Rey said, and upon reaching the top of the stairs she held out her hand and called on the Force to help her lift the droid.

   R2-D2 wooped and beeped as he moved through the air, and wobbled from side to side once he was again on the ground. Rey laughed at the little droid.

   “Wow!” exclaimed the Gungan. “How’d you’s a do that?”

   “The Force,” Rey said with a grin.

   The Gungan pondered that while he lead them to the house.

   Ben gave Rey a questioning eyebrow.

 _What?_ She thought to him. _Would you rather have carried him?_

 _No,_ Ben replied flatly.

 

   As they walked through the courtyard, Ben couldn't help the feeling that he'd been here before. Nugg then flew off of C-3PO and hopped over to a large tree that looked out over the lake. That's when it dawned on him. That was Rey's tree. The tree he had found her sitting under with their daughter in the dream. Ben looked over at Rey and saw her eyes shine as she looked out over the water, taking in everything she could as though it might disappear. Ben quickly closed off the feelings he suddenly felt so as to keep Rey from noticing through the bond.  

 

   Rey looked at the flowering plants that snaked up the side of the building and up into the branches of the trees that spread out over them as they walked under the arched entrance.

   “I’sa open it for you’s and be showin’ you’sa a round,” the Gungan said, holding out its hand for the card.

   Ben looked at the creature skeptically then, with a subtle wave of his hand said, “We do not need to be shown around. You will leave us now.”

   The Gungan stood straighter and scratched at the space between its eye stalk and ear.

   “Okay. I’sa no need’n be show’sen you’s around. I be leavin’ now.”

   And he waved and bobbed his way back towards the boat.

   Rey looked over at Ben.

   “Why’d you do that?

   “Because I found him annoying,” Ben said as he used the card to unlock the door.

  
*

   The two wandered through the estate, and Ben noted that everything looked exactly as it had in his dream. Though now he was certain it had been a Force vision rather than just a dream. He watched as Rey finally just wandered back outside and leaned on the stone railing that was next to what would become her tree, and looked back over the lake.

   “Not what you expected?” Ben asked as he walked up behind her.

   “It’s lovely, but I don’t understand why there’s so many rooms.”

   Ben let out a small laugh. “There for other guests and servants.”

   “Could they not just care for themselves?”

   Ben smiled at her. He loved how she found all the lavishness silly.

   “That’s how most of the upper class are treated.”

   Rey seemed uncomfortable with that.

   “Did you grow up this way?”

   Ben looked over the house and sighed.

   “Not to this extreme, but we had two or three servants. I usually had someone come in to watch me and tutor me. ...Till I was sent with Luke anyway.”

   Rey didn’t say anything, but she could see why Han hadn’t wanted to stay in such a place. This didn’t seem like something he would have liked.

   “...No. He didn’t,” Ben said, reading her thoughts.

 

   Neither of them said anything for a while. They just watched brightly colored birds fly from the water into the air and back again. Rey wasn't sure what the feelings she felt coming off of Ben were. She sensed he felt uncertainty, surprise, and nervousness all during their tour of the grounds. She had tried creeping into his mind to see what he was thinking, but he was blocking his thoughts. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't like it here. The idea of having other people do things for her was something she wouldn't stand for, but she had fallen in love with the home the moment she walked under the large trees. She didn't want to leave, but if it was making him unhappy...

   “We don’t have to stay if…” Rey started, but stopped once Ben started shaking his head.

   “No. It’s fine. It’s better than some crumbling temple on Tython, and I’d rather not permanently live on the Falcon. And I can’t exactly go back home to Chandrila.”

   Ben then looked over at Rey with slight remorse.

   “I had my old home there destroyed. Plus the people there only know me as Kylo Ren.”

   Rey looked at him with disappointment and Ben looked away from her so as not to see.

   It was clear he now regretted the action. But Rey felt him suddenly grow anxious.

   “But…,” Ben said as he turned to face her, gently reaching for her hand and swallowing hard as he flexed his jaw. His eye twitching slightly as he mulled over his words. Then he looked at her with eyes filled with wary hope. “...I could see a future here.”

   Then he sank onto his right knee, his eyes now imploring her.

   “Rey, I want you stay with me. I know we’re bound together, but I want you to willingly stand by my side. I have nothing left to offer you, save my name and my love for you.”

   Rey sank to her knees and looked at Ben with watery eyes.

   “Of all the things you’ve offered me, this is what I've really wanted. Of course I’ll stay with you. And I already chose to stand at your side.”

   Ben let out a shaky sigh and gave a small laugh before kissing her.

   “So, which name would you like? I have several.”

   Rey grinned and tightly wrapped her arms around him.

   “Solo works.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. This was my first go at fanfic and it was an absolute blast!!! 
> 
> A few thank you's I'd like to shout out:  
> A huge thank you to all those who run and edit starwars/wikia.com. Without this site this story would have been crap.  
> To all the cool fans online who have been keeping up with every little detail about Star Wars over the years. The random details helped so much.  
> To the cool cats of the Youtube channels: Star Wars Connection, Wayward Jedi, and Star Wars Explained. Thanks for all the awesome content and insights I never saw or thought of.  
> To all the cool people who wrote thought provoking metas on these amazing characters. I never took down your names, but here's my general 'thank you' to you.  
> Thanks to those who worked on designing the gameplay and maps for Star Wars: Battlefront 2. My battle scenes were made better thanks to you.  
> To any and all those who were involved in the making of these awesome movies and their novelizations!!!!  
> And lastly, to my husband and three kids. Thanks for letting me be an oddball and live and breath Star Wars for two months straight.
> 
> And if you're one who likes to know the music I was using during my writing, here's what it is.  
> *John Williams- Score's from The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi, and Attack of the Clones.  
> *The Weekend - Call Out My Name, Try Me  
> *Duran Duran - Come Undone  
> *Frida Sundemo - The Sun  
> *Halsey - Not Afraid Anymore  
> *Ruelle - Deep End  
> *Loreen - I'm In It With You  
> *Us Baby Bear Bones - You  
> *Ghost Loft - So High  
> *The Cure - Underneath The Stars


End file.
